


Beneath the Waves

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Legend of Zelda, Link - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Dicks, Interspecies, M/M, Multi Chapter, NSFW in later chapters, Oviposition, Sidon - Freeform, Unusual Genitalia, Zora - Freeform, link - Freeform, slow born, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss
Summary: The time has come for Prince Sidon to choose a mate, but as the suitors begin their competition, an assassination attempt puts King Dorephan out! Can Link help his friend discover who poisoned the king, and will Sidon come to understand he man he loves has been there all along?





	1. Chapter 1

This was not what he had wanted, but then the trappings of the royal family were so rarely about what the individual had desired for themselves. The most important thing was to do what would benefit the kingdom and the people. Responsibility was a governing force in the life of the Zora, and no one felt that more than those entrusted with the rule of their folk. 

Sidon looked at himself in the sea glass mirror, the rippling of the waters casting soothing patterns across his face. He straightened his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side, ensuring that he had polished his scales to a shine. Not for his own vanity, of course. But during such formal occasions, it paid to put some thought into presentation. What would the prospective suitors think if he appeared dull and flakey? Why it would be an insult in their presence. Surely the kingdom would fall into ruin and war should he dare such an offense! The young prince snorted at his own foolish thoughts and decided he looked satisfactory enough for even the most discerning of admirers. He straightened his shoulders and put on a bold smile, ever the one to appear confident despite his own concerns. 

He was met at the arch of his doors by his retinue, the usual courtiers eager to be seen in his presence and accompanying him. “Have we the time?”

“It is a quarter past noon, Prince.” Juzurei mentioned, pointing to the water clock as it dropped into the basin below. “We had best hurry if we wish to make it to the ring before the hour is out. Your father is already on his way.”

“Couldn't be bothered to wait up for me, eh?” Sidon laughed happily, glad to know. “Perhaps my dear father remembers his glory days as champion in the bouts?”

“Entirely possible. He was quite the champion back in the day. You should remember some of it. You were not so young.” 

“Younger than you think, I can only recall him returning with bruises and sore muscles, but nothing of the fights themselves.” Sidon considered, and wondered if perhaps he could ask his father about it at some point. Some said that was how the then prince Dorephan had won the favor of his soon to be wife, catching her eye during a particularly difficult match. Seems history was bound to repeat itself today, and Sidon had high hopes for the tournament.

“You look well today, your Royal Highness.” a passing Zora spoke with a little laugh behind her kelp fan. She bared her teeth at him invitingly, a coy flirtation.

“You are gracious for noticing Lady Tipio.” He favored her with a broad grin, and she giggled with her friends, the fan now moving quite fast. Juzurei coughed, reminding him to get a move on and not to waste time in cavorting when there was business to attend to. After all, protocol. “Of course. You will be at the match, won't you?”

“I would not miss it. It is not every day our prince chooses a mate, now is it? I do hope the games prove enlightening.” 

“As do I, lady. As do I.” He continued onward, marching with his little troupe across the grounds at quickening speed. “Have we still a number of contestants?”

“Indeed. Only three bowed out when they learned of the challenge you had decided upon. Just as well. They were not really contenders in the first place, though they would have been somewhat displeased if they had been denied an invitation to such an auspicious gathering. Still, five contenders remain.” 

“I see. I had hoped this would dwindle it down a bit more. If worse comes to worse we may end with a tie, and I'd rather not send anyone home to their tribe in disgrace.” Sidon rubbed his chin with due consideration. “I suppose some soothing of wounded pride will have to be made, won't it? Perhaps a favor of mine? Something kind but not too overmuch.” He was already regretting the competition. But then a choice had to be made, and with such contenders in place, he didn't relish the idea of trying to pick one over the other. The Zora were not a violent people, but they could be proud to a fault. Sidon didn't wish to have four jilted parties left to drinking and carousing at the inevitable celebratory feasts. 

He contemplated this as Juzurei continued on about the possible candidates and their merits. She seemed fairly content to know that regardless of who won, they would be well placed in allies and trade. He couldn't blame her for that. As a member of the grand council, her primary concern for this arrangement was to strengthen the Zora holdings as much as possible. A good marriage meant a positive outcome for the kingdom as a whole and prospective future. 

His father had often reminded him that this was what councils were for. No ruler, no matter how long lived or how puissant, could be expected to remember everything or see to every concern at any given moment. A well placed council was essential to the functioning of any wide reaching kingdom, especially one with so many different factions, not all of them as social as their sea brethren. 

The soft blue light gave way to the bright sun as they emerged from the underground caverns and into the ring, a loud cheer coming up from the gathered stadium. Hundreds had shown up, either to support their contender and possible future ruling consort, or for the joy of watching their favorite sport commence. At the base of a massive waterfall stood a large, limpid pool which served as the perfect arena for Zora sports. The cliffside provided plenty of space for seating as well as balconies for those lucky enough to have their homes in the uppermost apartments. Sidon had always enjoyed such events in his youth, remembering when he and Mipha would sneak off from lessons to eat the greasy foods and cheer with everyone else. 

Now he felt a harsh sense of nostalgia at her absence. Their father was already there, waving at the crowd as his son arrived, but the two empty seats remained in stark reminder of absent family. Sidon stiffened his stance and flashed a grin at the crowd, waving to his subjects. He heard a high shriek in the stands and went flush about the gills, noticing a group of four or five Zora females shrieking and flashing heart sighs at him as their pectoral fins flared, displaying bright colors. 

King Dorephan chuckled in amusement. “Ever the crowd favorite, eh my son?”

“Eh… not encouraged father, I assure you.” 

“Humph, perhaps not intentionally, but the family charm clings to you nonetheless. Be cautious of such things. You may mean well, but once you are formally mated...”

“I know my responsibility, father. I would never fall short for any reason.”

“Even several reasons?” Dorephan looked up at the gaggle of pretty girls, seeming quite amused by their continued shrill enthusiasm. 

“For any reason.” Sidon assured him with conviction, though he did feel a little moment of regret to know there would be no more moonlit nights spent in tender company trying to catch an ancient fish without a sinking lure. He cast his eyes back to the ring and the splashing as the five contending suitors stood in a line to be announced by their retinue with all the usual pomp due for a Zora of their status. He was pleased over all to see that the Lake Prince had made it into the final rounds. He'd met the handsome fellow a few days back. He found the orange coloration of his scales to be quite charming and his thick accent to be very exciting. He recognized two Zora from one of the rivers but could not remember their names, though he smiled and accepted their raised arms graciously. There was a small thresher tribe fellow who looked positively frightened to be here, his long tail whipping back and forth in agitation. 

Last but far from least, was Rouko. 

Sidon could not help a moment of shuddering fascination at the sight of those brilliantly striped scales. Though Rouko was far from the largest Zora on the field, he had witnessed the tribal prince in practice bouts and marveled at the decisiveness of his movements. While others pushed forward with aggression, Rouko went defensive, waiting for the opportunity to present itself before striking. The tactic had served him well thus far. If Sidon were a betting sort, he would have placed money on Rouko coming out on top.

As it turned out, he was betting a great deal more than rupees. 

Rouko stood proudly, chest puffed out, waving to his cheering crowd, his serrated teeth shining brilliantly. He blew kisses and flexed his muscles, listening to the thrilled shrieks from male and female alike before catching Sidon's yellow eyes with his own cool gray ones. No winks or gestures, but instead a deep gaze and a slight inclination of the head was offered, and Sidon felt his dorsal fins flaring. 

“Brash. Quite brash.”

“Indeed. But the brashness of youth often provides lessons which old age turns to wisdom. Do not discount him simply for his bravado, Muzu.” Dorephan looked over to his son with curiosity in his eyes. “What do you make of him?”

“I… I think he is a fine prince. I think he had done well by his people and I have heard of his prowess in battle. I think… if he wins, I may consider him.” Sidon said amiably. He had promised himself not to be distracted by good looks and the prospect of enthusiastic ruttings, but that did not mean he was not occasionally tempted.

“Humph. Consider. Humph.” Muzu sucked his lips in, smacking his toothless mouth as he looked down over the railings. “This matter has drug on for sometime now. I think many of the Elder Council would like to see the subject of impending nuptials put well to bed so we may return our focus to the affairs of governing a realm.”

“That well may be, but I will not force the issue. We agreed that my son may test his potential mate as he wishes, but in the end, the decision still lies with Prince Sidon.” The King enforced, taking his seat upon the carved throne to watch the proceedings. 

Sidon took his own seat, crossing one leg over the other as a serving man brought drinks and snacks over for them to enjoy. The first match was being announced as he saw a messenger running up the steps with all haste, nearly out of breath by the time he made it to the guards. 

“Your… y-your m-m-majesty!” He gasped, holding a scroll in his flippers. “There… there is a, a guest. A Hylian.” 

“As if we had the time for Hylians at such a moment. Tell the land wretch to wait...”

“Hold on a moment, Muzu. We have not maintained such good relations by being impolite. Those who come to Zora's Domain must be treated as envoys and be offered some degree of hospitality. Who comes during my sons challenges?”

“Sent by the Princess Zelda, the champion of Hyrule...”

“Link!” Sidon jumped up from his chair and sprinted down the hall, rushing to see his friend amid the fluttering blue lights of their grand city. His yellow eyes refocused, the slits widening as he got used to the new shadowy soft glow of the blue algae and peered over the balcony for his friend. He found the small Hylian in the great hall, looking up at the beautifully carved statue of Mipha baring her trident. “Link!” He shouted and the blond head turned, Link's pointed ears twitching at the familiar voice. 

“Sidon!” The champion of Hyrule opened his arms, accepting the breath taking embrace as he was swung up into the air. Giddy laughter echoed through the halls, as he held on to his large friend. “It is very good to see you!”

“You as well! It has been far too long!” Sidon buried his head in Link's chest and flexed about him, feeling a pop and crack as the Hylian released a grunt. He laughed, amused by the slender, wiry build that seemed so common in the land dwellers.“Why have you come? Surely Hyrule can not be in danger again? At least not this soon.”

“It does seem a constant, doesn't it. But no, not at the moment.” He humphed as he was set down and stood up, his head just under Sidon's pectorals. “You know me, I can hardly resist a chance to challenge myself. I was traveling off through Terrytown, doing a bit of exploring you know. I met a few Zora coming in from the Akkala sea, talking about some big competition around here. I wasn't far off, and well… you did say I could come visit. Is it alright? I hope I'm not being too much of an inconvenience. ” Link's bright blue eyes shone with interest as the crowd cheered, the sounds of an event already well under way. 

Sidon rubbed Link's hair fondly, setting him back down. “You are welcome to stay of course! You should certainly watch the matches with me. And here I was thinking this whole fete was going to proceed without anything of real excitement happening.” Sidon winked at him, the stress lifting off his shoulders to an incredible degree. “I can not begin to tell you how grateful I am to see you returned here. I'd like it if you could-”

“Your majesty?” A rough, grumbling voice interrupted, Muzu standing there with his arms behind his back as he spied the young Hylian. “Humph. The competitors are awaiting your return before they begin. I must protest the clear violation of policy to allow a non-Zora at such a prestigious event.”

“Link is the official champion of Hyrule, chosen by Princess Zelda herself. I should think that as such, he would hold the status of an ambassador and would be welcomed as any dignitary by my father's council and court.” His father had been speaking to him a great deal as of late regarding his sons attitude in regards to policy and dignity within the confines of the court. Afterall, it was the job of the Elder Council to advise the king, not demand his adherence. Though still a prince, Dorephan often worried that Sidon's willingness to hear out everyone would be mistaken for softness. In the realm of politics, there was little room for a weak or ineffective ruler. Sooner or later, everyone had to learn to shoulder their burden. “Ambassador Link will accompany me to the royal balcony so he may view the festivities as my guest.”

Muzu made another of those annoying little noises of displeasure he seemed to have waiting behind his lips. “If that is your wish, of course. Though I can't help but wonder what the foreign princes will think of you favoring a… friend over their illustrious persons.”

“I don't mean to be a bother, really. I didn't know it was a closed event.” Link seemed truly upset at the possibility that he might be in violation of some tradition. “I don't want to offend anyone.”

“You offend no-one my friend! And as for my other guests, I am sure they will be much more curious as to why I am keeping them waiting as oppose to why I have a Hylian with me.” Sidon clapped a large hand on Link's shoulder, leading him up the stairs and through the archways. “Father! It seems we have a guest!”

The massive King glanced over and seemed reasonably welcoming as he saw the very small blond elf. “Ah. Good to see you again, young Link. You're just in time to watch the match begin.” He waved for one of the servants to bring over another chair for their new guest, allowing him to sit next to Sidon where he could lean forward and watch. 

“So what sort of competition are we in for? Wrestling? Races?”

“You are about to witness an ancient Zora tradition known as Tilting. The sons of the far reaching noble Zora realms come forward and offer their skills for the pleasure of their prospective mate. It is more than a mere, common street brawl. Tilting involves an elegance and grace which incorporates hand to hand combat, dancing, diving and outwitting your opponent.” Muzu sniffed, always at least a little content to inform an outsider of what he considered to be the superior methods of their culture in all things. “It is as much a testament to their artistry and cleverness as their ability to prove themselves viable for mating.”

“Mating? Oh! You mean...” Link turned pink about the cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Heh. I guess I thought it was going to be a really fancy underwater wrestling match.”

“That's pretty much just what it is.” Sidon whispered out of the corner of his mouth, much to the council members chagrin. “But it does look really amazing when it's done well.”

“So who are they tilting for?” 

Dorephan gave a low chuckle, his belly shaking as he bent closer. “Do you think such a selection would gather for anyone less than a prince?”

Link blinked up at him, then shot his eyes over to Sidon. “Oh! I didn't know! Now I feel like I should have brought some sort of gift or something.” He smiled keenly at his friend, leaning against the railing. “I'll have to find something for you. For both of you I mean. Especially if I'm an ambassador now!”

Sidon felt his fins flutter as his father gave him a questioning look, which was about as subtle as it could be on a whale's face. “Errr, that's very kind of you! Really it is. Don't trouble yourself overmuch!” 

As it turned out, Muzu had a point. Everyone seemed to have noticed Link, who stuck out like a sore thumb against his surroundings. Even Rouko was eyeing the small elf with dismissive curiosity in his eyes. He seemed to glance over him just as quickly as he spotted him, turning his sharp gaze towards his goal once more and flexing when he realized the prince was looking at him. 

“Wow! He's big!” Link observed. “I mean look at the size of that guy! The one with the stripes. He looks like he could take on a Hinox all by himself!” 

“He did.” Sidon said under his breath, feeling his fins shudder delightedly at the thought. Zora were much more than mere animals, and they were not ruled by their biology. None the less, he felt a tightening through his body whenever he looked at Rouko, and a sense that if anyone was going to come out of this a winner, it would be the tiger shark. Not that he would mind. There were certain prospects there that the prince found far from distasteful.

The announcements were made and the tournament order was set. Since there was an uneven number of contenders, the champion tilter from the guards league was chosen to represent Zora's Domain. The three winners would be given an day to rest after the bout, and then from there a three way competition would be held in order to determine who deserved the right to woo the prince.

“So… whoever wins is the one you're going to marry?”

Dorephan chuckled again, clearly amused by their tiny friends ignorance, but leaving it to his son to explain. Sidon shook his head in response. “Not exactly. That's usually how it turns out, but really what they're competing for is the right to start trying to win me over. See, tilting isn't just a noble sport. Any time there is a dispute over mates, it's usually settled like this if all parties can't decide amicably. Any Zora has the right to call a Tilting challenge. That way, any other potential suitors have to admit defeat and back off, leaving the winner to pursue their interests without competition.” 

“So even if they win, you're not promised to them or anything?” Link said, quite curious to learn about the game. He'd always held a keen interest in sports of any kind, as they'd often helped him win friends in far away lands. 

“Well… no. No not really. But it wouldn't be proper to refuse without a good reason. That and… politics.” Sidon admitted. As with all things, politics had to be considered. He had decided on tilting as a means of getting things to sort themselves out, but he was no fool. Everyone expected him to marry the proven winner, and Sidon had accepted that this decision would be made for him based on the outcome. 

“...can I ask something?” Link inquired, eyes not wavering as one of the dull orange Zora squared up against the guard to get started. “I mean, I don't mean to be rude or anything. I really don't. But… aren't all those Zora males?” He pointed down at them while the referee said the short handed rules. “I mean, you're male too, aren't you?”

Sidon made a strange face, his teeth clenched together as he realized just what it was his friend was implying. Dorephan was laughing so hard he looked as if his blowhole might start shooting water! Muzu on the other hand looked positively scandalized! 

“Male! Is our prince of the blood male? Of all the impertinence! The crudeness of such a thing! Young Hylian, if you are going to call yourself an ambassador then you can at least pretend to fulfill the role to some extent!” He shouted over the boisterous laughter of their king. “Is our prince male! Humph!”

Link, for his part, looked very embarrassed to have crossed a line he'd no idea existed. “I'm sorry. I really… I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to be rude. I has no idea it was something you don't talk about...”

“Not in polite company, young Link.” Dorephan explained when he managed to calm his belly. “But I suppose there are many biological differences between our races. It is only natural to have a few questions. Curiosity is the sign of an intrepid mind. But now isn't the time for such things. We will ensure you are allowed access to the lithographs and pottery on the matter, should you wish to read them at your leisure.”

Link mumbled his thanks, clearly feeling very ashamed of himself for doing something so ignorant. Sidon felt an awkward discomfort in his belly and waved to one of the people serving snacks to the cheap seats. “HERE!” He said quickly, handing out a pair of roasted squid to his friend. “Try this! You'll love it. Local delicacy.” He promised, giving Link something to do with himself besides looking sorry. 

Link handled the stick with curiosity, sniffing at the perfectly charred flesh covered with a white sauce. “It looks amazing. It smells even better!” He took a bite, steam squirting out from the sides of his mouth as he moaned in delight. 

“You like it?” Sidon said, glad to distract him.

“Very much so. At home we just wrap it in leaves and stick it in the coals till it's done. Or boil it. This is much tastier.” He smiled and settled back into his chair, reserving the brightest grin for his Zora friend. “Thank you.” And it was clear he meant it for more than just the squid. There was a loud cheer and the orange Zora had been thrown to the ground, out-maneuvered by the guard and clearly outmatched. He put his palms together in a supplicant gesture, showing that he wished to yield, and cheers went up from the crowd as he was allowed to stand. The guard returned the gesture and they went to sit down on the side lines to be given drink and a moment to relax.

“So… does the guard move up?”

“No. He was only there to make things even. Though I think we should give him something to show our appreciation for a well fought match.” Dorephan mused and waved a hand. “Keep it in mind Muzu. Something appropriate to show our esteem.”

“Of course your majesty.”

The next match was just as dogged as the first. One of the larger, bulkier river Zora was facing off against the thresher looking one. It seemed the little fellow was doomed from the moment it began, but he surprised everyone with his quick movements and sharp turns. Above the surface he was quick, but when they dove beneath, he became a reflection of light in the waves, dodging this way and that. He didn't land many hits, but the bigger Zora couldn't seem to land any on him! 

“Look at him go!” Link cheered, standing with his squid in one hand as he cheered. “Way to go little guy! Show him who's boss!”

The thresher caught Link's cheer and smiled, a little less nervous than before. He turned and gnashed his teeth, dipping beneath to deliver a swift and decisive blow. However, the bull shark had been biding its time, letting his opponent wear himself out with the violent, quick movements while he reserved his strength. As the thresher came up under him, the bull shark waited till the last moment and spun to the side, swerving and snapping around to deliver a devastating blow of his own, knocking the poor slim Zora from the water. The crowd made a pained noise, clearly they had all been rooting for the plucky fellow. But it was done. The thresher made the gesture and the bull shark, in a display of excellent sportsmanship, returned it and offered a hand to help him to his feet, congratulating him on a well fought round. 

“That was great!” Link cheered, his earlier faux pas forgotten. “Oh wow! You think he could teach me some of those moves? If I were that fast I don't think anything on land could touch me.” 

Sidon could sense Muzu readying another cutting quip and refused to let his friend suffer another humiliation. “I'm sure he'd be deeply flattered.” The prince assured him, glaring at the council member. “If you intend to stay a few days, I'm sure something could be arranged. I'd be happy to see to it.”

“I'm sure I can stay a little while, barring any cataclysmic events.” He said, elbowing the prince with a bright smile. “Thank you.”

Sidon's chest was warm, and he made himself calm his fins as they quivered with interest, the deep blue and bright yellow flashing. He could see Muzu eyeing him from the side, looking very upset over this notion before turning his attention back to the match. The old fish never could let things lie, and he had a stubborn streak that would make an eel give up in frustration. But he did put the safety of the domain first, and you couldn't fault him for his loyalty. His father had once told him that it was better if he did not count council members as close friends, as their motivations and agendas could change at a moments notice. 

Rouko was up next, facing off against the second river Zora. He made it clear from the get go that he was here to win. River Zora were known for their slow but steady movements, using their uniquely broad physiology to provide a solid anchor. Graceful? Perhaps not. But a bulwark against oncoming forces? Most certainly. Yet Rouko seemed to have the best of both worlds. He was fleet as the thresher, using his own lithe frame to keep out of the river Zora's fists and tail. He wasn't afraid to take hits when it meant he could gain an advantage, but they barely seemed to stun him. He was goal oriented, never wavering once he decided upon a course of action. 

Sidon could not help but admire the boldness of his choice. He almost seemed to be drawing it out for the sake of amusement, putting on a good show for the prince he wished to court. That was sweet, and appealed to Sidon's own brash nature. What could he say? He liked a show off. He appreciated confidence. Did it have to be any more complicated than that? Besides, it was suitable for a prince's consort to be audacious. It was said to be good luck for mating and of course, the inevitable future heirs. 

That thought only brought to mind Link's earlier question. Sidon couldn't help but smile as his friend cheered on the tiger shark, thrilled to see such a great round playing out. He resolved to be on hand when Link found those scrolls, if only so he could see the pinkness of his friends ears as he learned the complexities of Zora biology. That would certainly provide a good laugh! 

There was a loud “OUMPH” of sympathy from the crowd and Sidon caught sight of Rouko lifting the larger, bulkier shark up with his head, swimming so fast that the water pressure did most of the work. They breached together, but the tiger shark launched his head back at the right moment and into the air his opponent went, soaring above them. There were shrieks as the crowd ducked to the side, the soaking wet and thoroughly beaten body of the river Zora landing awkwardly in the stone stands. He tried to rise, retain his honor, but he could not get to his feet to give the gesture. Instead he clasped his hands together with a low groan before healers rushed past them, eager to get him help. 

The announcer for Rouko nudged him, then did it again when his prince gave him an annoyed look. He pointed to the defeated Zora and Rouko rolled his eyes, but clasped his hands in the respectful gesture. The crowd raised up a massive cheer, rippling the water and clapping for him, thrilled to see the handsome tiger shark had made it to the final round. 

“Well! That was ripping!” Dorephan said with a laugh and stood, composing himself with dignity. “Link, you will of course stay for the fete, won't you? The chefs have been preparing food for three days, and this will be your opportunity to speak to the young prince Gellur before his return to his realm tomorrow.”

“Gellur? OH! The thresher.” Link looked so excited. “I hope you don't mind! This is all I brought. I wasn't planning on anything formal. I was mostly just camping.”

“We will find you something I'm sure. If all else fails, Mipha's armor is yours.” Sidon offered, glad now more than ever to have a friend at his side. The whole festival had been exhausting, and with another day yet to go, he was sure it was far from over. Besides, once mated, he would have less time for even casual visits with old friends. He was determined to treasure it while he could. 

The feasting hall was piled high with delicacies of every manner, most of which celebrated the local cuisine. However the cooks had taken special care to make at least one dish honoring each of the participants who had traveled far to vie for Sidon's hand. Even considering how many guests there were, it felt almost impossible to consume so much food in one evening. 

Though it comforted him to see how hard Link was trying to accomplish just that! “You'll be here for a few days! I'm positive you'll get to try a little of everything!”

“Sorry.” He wiped his mouth with a napkin, trying to at least behave politely. “When you've had to eat your own cooking and you never really spent the time to learn to do it right, you take good food whenever you can find it.”

“Entirely understandable. One day, perhaps I might sample your cooking for myself. I rarely get to eat foreign foods. I would very much like to try them.”

“If you ever want to eat good foreign food, you shouldn't eat mine.” Link laughed in good humor, biting down on a bit of baked salmon with a lemon sauce. “But I'll do my best for you.”

“You always do.” Sidon looked down into those earnest blue eyes and thought he saw a hint of… something.

“My dearest prince Sidon!” The enthusiastic pronouncement almost made Sidon jump as the tall, well formed tiger shark came over, moving easily through the crowd. Rouko seemed easily at home with the male and female Zora eyeing him, most of whom had their dorsal fins in full display at his earlier bout. He widened his mouth, showing off the row of serrated teeth before he offered a cavalier bow. “I saw you in the stands. I can't explain how inspiring it was to know you were watching me. I hope I wasn't too rough on the poor fellow, but every time I saw your red scales I just knew I had to win for your sake.”

“Ah. Thank you, Rouko.” Sidon smiled, trying not to let the silver and teal stripes effect his better judgment. “Your enthusiasm is appreciated. Really, you were very talented.”

“I'm glad you took note of it.” Rouko smoothed a hand down the crest of his head, the long and elegant form of his tail giving him a distinct profile. “It's truly an honor to even be considered. And by this time tomorrow, I do hope to be the only one left worthy of you consideration.” His eyes were locked with Sidon's yellow ones, almost as if he was staring at his own reflection in them. 

“Burp!” 

The crowd within hearing turned to look at the young Hylian, blinking at the noise he had just made. For his part, Link looked just as dumbstruck as they did as he took a drink of juice and his ear twitched nervously. “I… am so sorry.”

Sidon thought for certain he was going to bust his stomach open if he didn't laugh in the next few seconds. ~Oh Link! Link you wonderful little elf!~ “Rouko, please. I'd like you to meet my closest friend and companion. It was he who helped my sister defeat Vah Ruta. Without him the divine beast would still be responsible for the calamity that befell us.” 

“Oh yes. I think I remember hearing something about that. I had no idea a Hylian was involved. You must be very proud of yourself, Luke.” 

“Uh… thanks.” Link answered, poking at a bit of shrimp with his tines.

“Terrible shame about Princess Mipha, though. We were all so heartbroken when we heard. She was a true lady. I know she was terribly close to you, Prince Sidon.” Rouko said, his brow deepening as he inclined his head sorrowfully. “Still, I'm sure she would want you to find happiness again. And I consider it nothing less than a sacred duty to provide you with such content.”

Link was now staring down at his plate, his face blank as he put it down on a table. “It was very nice to meet you Prince Rouko. You were absolutely wonderful during the Tilting. I've never seen it before but you were very impressive. I… I think I'll go get some fresh air.”

“Yes. I suppose land dwellers wouldn't be used to the underground caverns would they?” Rouko smiled. “So lovely to meet you, Luke.”

“Link.” Sidon informed him, his chest clenching in a cold and uncomfortable way. “His name is Link. And he is a very dear friend of mine, who you just insulted.”

Rouko had the good graces to look sheepish. “I am so terribly… I mean I had no idea he would be upset. Why? He's such a great hero and all. I didn't mean anything by it, prince Sidon I assure you! I would never do something to offend a friend of yours.”

Sidon closed his eyes and sighed. Rouko could be blustering, but he did seem to mean well. Beyond that, he had been polite enough since he'd arrived. “I'm sure you didn't. But I am not who you need to apologize to.”

“Of course! I will right it immediately. But...first. Your father is about to make an announcement. You know these fetes. They just can't get started until someone makes a speech.” He laughed and placed a hand on the red Zora's shoulder. “Why not come and listen to it with me? Then, we will find Link and I will make amends? Yes? Good? Wonderful!” He said as Sidon nodded.

Everyone of any importance has worked themselves to get as close as they could to the head of the feast hall where King Dorephan was seated in all his glory. As Sidon entered the hall, Rouko's arm wrapped in his, he nodded with content, seeming to take this as a good sign. The tiger shark was already making himself known in the ring and now he seemed to be showing his skill in persuasion with Sidon. That was well enough. Better to know if they got along before any un-retractable mistakes were made. He waited until his son had come over to his side, noticing how quickly Muzu's dour mood had changed to approving as he witnessed who the crown prince had entered with. That was all the better if the elder council was sated by this choice. The King raised a large goblet, bringing everyone's attention to him. “My friends! Zora from far and wide, I bid you welcome to my Domain! It has been over a hundred and fifty years since we last gathered for a Tilting of royal blood, and the mating of a crown prince. It is my most fervent hope that my son, my joy, crown prince Sidon will find himself a suitable and enthusiastic consort to rule by his side when the time comes. And in the meantime, provide me with a swarm of grandchildren I can spoil rotten!”

A laughter went up from the crowd, and Sidon couldn't help a sheepish grin. 

“We have already seen fine displays of prowess from our brethren in the sea and the rivers, proving the might and grace of the Zora to all who witness it. I have never felt so encouraged, both for the Zora of my own domain, the those in kingdoms and dominions all through out Hyrule, as when I see the future rulers of those realms standing here proud and sure. I ask then, honored guests, lift a glass with me in salute of the Zora people, and to our bright and prosperous future together! To the Zora!”

“To the Zora!”

“To the Zora.” Sidon said calmly and everyone downed their goblets, intending to drink to the last drop. King Dorephan's goblet, of course, took a little bit longer to drain. Sidon watched as his father lowered the glass, his expression changing as it toppled down off onto the floor.

“Gracious me.” He muttered and leaned for it.

In a terrible moment, everything slowed in Sidon's mind. As Dorephan bent forward, he seemed to go pallid, loosing his balance as he crashed to the sea-glass covered floors, his eyes bulging out wide. “Father!”

“Your highness!” Muzu called out, his narrow eyes now wide as a puffer fish. Someone in the crowd shrieked and they began to converge on the fallen king, wondering what had happened. “Give him air! Give him room to breathe!” Muzu commanded, rushing to his monarchs side.

“What happened?” Sidon demanded frantically, trying to sooth his father despite his own small size. “What has happened to my father?” He demanded to know, his teeth baring from sheer instinct.

“Perhaps the sunlight?” Rouko noted, looking on with undisguised confusion at what course to take. “Too long in the sun has been known to have bad effects on us.”

“That was hours ago! This just happened now! And I noticed no ill effects on our king from then till now!” Muzu insisted, his hands rubbing the sides of his face in worry. “Healers! Send for healers right away! We may have mere moments to do something!”

“What good are healers if we do not know what has happened to him?” Another council member said, watching on from the crowd.

“We must do something!” Sidon insisted. “I want to know why my father has fallen ill! We need to close down the palace until we find out what has occurred! I wish to have everyone in the hall spoken to. No accusations as of yet, but I will not have one person leave until we know how this occurred! Father! Father can you breathe?”

Dorephan seemed to be conscious and breathing, but his eyes were fluttering, and he seemed to be having trouble speaking. He reached for his son, but seemed to have little control over what his limbs did, bashing the table into splinters as his arm fell. He rolled his head from one side to the other, gurgling as if choking. 

“Make way! Make way for the healing staff damn you!” Rouko said, shoving people out of the way when he saw the palace doctors rushing to get through the crowd. 

“I know what happened.” 

Everyone turned to the sound of a small but confident voice. As the healers rushed in to do whatever they could to save their king, a small Hylian knelt at the top of the stairs, inspecting the kings goblet from where it had rolled during the chaos. He poked at it with a stick, inspecting the bright pink contents cautiously before tilting it up to save what was left.

“Link?” Sidon asked, standing to see him better.

His friend looked over, brows knit together in an uncharacteristically stern expression. “Sidon, someone has poisoned your father.” he tucked his bottom lip out, seeming more confident as he addressed the crowd. “Someone has poisoned the king.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sidon could hear Muzu yelling, and it took a few seconds before his brain cleared enough to interpret the councilor from the din of outrage from the courtiers.

“And how would you know?” Muzu said, eyeing the Hylian with keen irritation. “And where were you until mere moments ago? I did not see you among the guests while our king was making his speech!”

“I was walking in the kelp gardens. But right now isn't really the time to be going over this. If King Dorephan has been poisoned, I know an awful lot of remedies which might slow it!” Link looked over the shoulder of the aged Zora, his eyes darting from the struggling whale to Sidon with concern. “Please. Let me through! I brew potions for myself all the time! I might be able to help.”

“And what would you know of Zora biology? Surely not enough to do any good! You might even make things worse! Of all the arrogance...”

“Muzu!” Sidon said in a firm voice. “You forget yourself. Let him through!” He commanded and the crowd parted to let the small fellow rush in past the guards. Link knelt by the massive head of the king and began to look him over. “You can help… can't you?”

“I… maybe. I have something I mix for myself. It helps counteract poisons until I can make or buy a proper potion.” He searched through his small pouches, looking for the right bottle amid an assortment of items. “The only trouble is, I don't know his constitution. One potion on me won't be the same as one potion for him. And I don't have the time to do the math right.” Link looked up at Sidon. “Is there anything that might be useful?”

“We have a healing staff here. On their way,” Sidon offered.

“Good. I can give them a sample of what I've got. See if maybe they might be able to do it better. I mean he's the king right? They'd know what amount of medicine to give him. In the meantime, I think we need to find the goblet he drank from.” Link rushed over to the table. He had always been good in a crisis situation, far more than he was whenever he had to deal with crowds of people he didn't know. He was a problem solver by nature, and a clever thinker. Sidon admired that about him. 

“Why the goblet?”

“If it's more than a basic poison, then I won't know how to take care of it. Something rare and even the healers might not know enough.” Link explained, tipping his head into the massive goblet the king had been using. He sniffed at it, his little pointed nose wrinkling at the strong scent of alcohol before he jumped back down and fished through his satchel again. “Here uhm… ” he began to collect some of the spilled contents in different bottles.

“Now just a moment!” Muzu objected. “Your highness, I must insist we don't allow this! We don't know what's happened yet! We can not allow a foreign person to… to tamper with evidence and go poking his head about… ”

“Do you have any ideas, Muzu?” Sidon asked, fixing the elder Zora with a glare. “Because if you know something about what's happened here than kindly inform the rest of us! My father, your king is lying on the ground! His gills are barely moving! And I know for a fact that my friend is a skilled alchemist! If he says he can help, perhaps he can!” 

Rouko was watching keenly, shoving his way to the front to peer at the strange newcomer as he swished the contents around in the bottle before dipping his finger into it and taking a very, very small lick. His face suddenly scrunched up like a cat smelling something pungent and he spat it out, shaking his head. 

Link ran back to the fallen king. “I don't know what it is, but it has a really acidic taste.”

“What does that mean?”

“I wish I could say for sure. But until I have the chance to do some tests… ” He pulled a tonic from his pouch, tugging at the kings large lip. A shallow, raspy breath was managing, but barely. “Sidon, can… can you help hold his mouth open enough?” Sidon reached forward and caught between the massive teeth of his father's jaw, grunting as he managed to create a gap enough for Link to pour it in. 

There was a long moment of terrible stillness. Link gulped and clutched the neck of the bottle with worry in his eyes. A moment latter, Dorephan made a harsh gurgling noise. His massive chest rose and fell, and his breathing resumed normally, the gills strengthening. 

Sidon and most of the court let out a sigh of relief, but their king still did not stir. “It might not have brought him back, but he seems to be breathing!” The young prince said with relief, turning back to Link. The healers were just arriving from the medicinal wing, and they all moved aside to let the professionals in. “My friend… I can't thank you enough.”

“Really, I'm just glad it worked. I might have been able to do more if I had enough, but not knowing what poisoned him, how much was used, how it would affect his biology, or anything like that, I'm really hesitant to give him any more.” Link pulled out another of his tonics and tapped a healer. They were all dressed with a white and blue sash about their midsections and a small clasp which had a conch shell design emblazoned on it. “I used this. It got him breathing again. If it helps, please take it.”

“Ah.” The Zora female eyed the bottle and nodded. “You have our thanks little surface fellow. We will see if this will be of any further use to us.” She tilted her head, clearly confused by his presence, but willing to forestall judgment as he seemed eager to help. “Did anyone see what happened?”

There was a flurry of people chiming in, wanting to give their account of what they had seen. But before Sidon could step in, Rouko held up his arms, his voice barking out over the amassed crowd. “They are not interested in petty recitations!” He snapped, his voice overpowering in the hall. “They want to know if someone has seen why the king fell ill! If you have any information, any knowledge of what has occurred, you'd best bring yourself forward immediately! Otherwise, do not waste time!” 

Sidon nodded in agreement, catching Rouko's gaze and inclining his head gratefully towards the fellow prince. His chest hurt, his mind was grasping for composure before his people. While Link spoke to the healers, Sidon had no choice but to stand and address the court. “My friends, something terrible has happened here. For the time being, my father lives and breathes. I will do everything in my power to ensure that continues. Until he regains consciousness, I am afraid I must assume the role of leadership.” There was a murmur which rippled uncomfortably through the area and Sidon knew the rumors were already beginning. “I am afraid I must also beg your indulgence. Until we discover what had happened, I must enforce that everyone who was present within the palace at this time must remain. We have no way of knowing… ” The voices grew louder now, roaring out in irritation. The court was not typically a very large one, but with all the visiting tribes and kingdoms, it was almost at full capacity. Many of them had come to support their own princes in the Tilting match, and had expected to return home now that the first rounds were over. One of the worst things you could do was tell a bunch of nobles that they had to stay put. “The palace staff will find apartments for all of you for the duration of your stay. I am certain everyone here wishes to do all they can to aid in this investigation! I thank you for your patience.” 

Now there was nothing to do but let them mutter and be contrary about it. He didn't dare risk saying any more but Rouko clasped his shoulder with a familiar touch.

“Prince Sidon, Regent.” He corrected himself. “Please, if there is anything I can do to help you in such a terrible time, you need only ask. I am utterly at your disposal.” 

“I thank you for your kind and considerate offer. But I feel I must remind you, everyone will need to submit to questioning.” He tried to keep his gaze hard, but he never had Dorephan's talent for looking intimidating. Rouko looked shocked by his sudden turn and removed his hand.

“Regent, surely you don't think...”

“At the moment I don't think anything. I know my father has been poisoned. I know that there are many representatives from many different Zora factions here, some of which might benefit from his end. I can not afford to overlook anything at the moment, and it is far too early to exonerate someone when we do not even know everything. I do apologize. I know this is not the welcome you expected after your victory.” Sidon explained, his tone even despite his very immediate desire to get back to his father. 

“I… of course. Of course I understand. You're only looking out for your fathers’ best interests. Anyone would do the same. But I do want to assure you that my people had nothing to do with this! We would never… I would never.” He said with more sincerity, putting a hand to his chest. “I came here to win your attention and perhaps more. I would never even think of doing something so disreputable, Regent Sidon.” He looked up with those deep purple eyes the effect from just beneath the sharkish brow was stunning. “I vow I will do whatever is necessary to uncover the truth! Merely give me a task and I shall complete it.”

“When I have a task for you, I will be grateful for your help.” 

“Your majesty, I don't mean to be crude, but surely you've noticed that this occurred after the Hylian… ”

“Link is my dear friend and my sisters’ dear friend.”

Rouko frowned at the sudden snapback. “So your own kind are not above reproach, but apparently a Hylian is?”

Sidon didn't know what to say to that, so he chose to pretend he had not heard it. He was very relieved that a healer approached him, bowing gracefully before she began to speak.

“Your highness, we will need time to further assess what has happened before we can tell you anything with certainty. At the moment, however, King Dorephan seems to be stable enough that we might move him to a healing pool. We think the potion your friend has offered has been of some use, though we will need to speak with him to ascertain a better dosage for your father's immense size and constitution. But it does seem to have allowed him to breathe.” She clasped her hands, rubbing them together as if the gesture comforted her. 

“Is there anything you can tell me?”

“As of now? Only… ” she lowered her voice, leaning in to keep it intimate. “Only that your friend seems to be right. We are almost certain it is poison.” She did not look happy about this. “Shallow breath, there is a paleness to the gills, and his saliva seems to have a thick, foamy quality to it. We will begin testing immediately. The Hylian has provided samples, but he says he wishes to do his own testing as well. I am given to understand he is an alchemist?”

“Yes. A good one.”

“Ah. Excellent. It's unorthodox but of course with your permission we will allow him access to the mixing tables… ”

“Yes but… ” It hurt. He hated to hear the words come from his own mouth, but Rouko and Muzu's silent inquiries clung to his brain. He lowered his own voice. “Allow him access to the mixing tables and all the equipment he may need, but my father is to be placed under a guard. No one outside the palace healers and myself is to come hear him. Understood?”

“Of course, your majesty. We will do all that we can to aid in his recovery.” she scurried off to her fellow healers, making arrangements to have their monarch moved.

“Wise decision.” Muzu said, looking somewhat self satisfied as he approached. “Of course I'm certain it is simply a precaution. It would be dreadful to make such a discovery. But at the moment, you've done what needs to be done. You've assured your father's safety.”

“My father is the King. If he is not safe in his own palace, among his own people, then where is he safe?” Sidon argued miserably. “Muzu, please see that everyone is taken to a room or set of suites. “We… we need to start with the most obvious. Start questioning the cooks and servers, see if any of them saw anything. No one is in trouble yet don't frighten them off. If the culprit is among our own, we don't want to spook them by coming down too hard.”

“A wise strategy, Regent.” Muzu bowed formally. “If I may suggest. Your valiant champion, Rouko seems quite eager to assist. Perhaps I might bring him along? He looks intimidating enough to be on hand should we come upon something by surprise.”

“Yes. Fine. I'll speak to him. He said he was willing to be useful.” Sidon agreed. That would keep his suitor out of the way for the moment. He pointedly ignored a flurry of visiting Zora already forgoing protocol and railing at him, insisting that he couldn't make them stay. The guards stood between them, ready to intervene if it came to that. He felt a hand tug at his own and Link smiled up at him.

“Hey.” He said with a big smile. “It's going to be okay. He's breathing again, right? That's got to be worth something.” 

Sidon felt his chest grow tighter with the little squeeze from those fingers. “It is everything.” He said and shook his head. “I-I'm so grateful for your help. I have told the healers to open their laboratories to you, should you think you may be able to help in some way.”

“I'm not sure what I can do yet, but I'd like to take a look at some of the local flora and fauna.” Link explained to him quickly. 

“There is not much in the area which would have been capable of taking out my father. Zora develop immunity based upon their location.” Sidon told him. “And even then, it would taken a massive amount of poison to deliver such a devastating effect.” 

“Okay… uhm… ” Link scrambled, touching through his satchels. “Crud. I need paper.”

“I have an etching tablet. I could have a scribe-”

“No. I mean thank you but… crud.” Link's tongue stuck out the side of his lips. “I need to make notes. There's so much to think about and I need notes to keep it all straight. A tablet is going to take took long. Ouuuuh!” He looked so irritated with himself.

“We have an orator!” Sidon said, his tail whipping side to side with a sudden idea. “Since inscriptions and carvings are usually reserved for histories and dynastic family lines and such, we have an orator who dedicates themselves to the memorization of things which need to be said as opposed to read. I might summon her if there are things which you need to have memorized.” He flagged down a servant and said what he needed. The little blue Zora was off in a flash, moving through the palace halls with utmost haste. While they waited for him to return, Sidon turned back to the healers preparing to move his father.

“Where will they take him?”

“To our healing pools.” Sidon explained. “the waters here are very mysterious, full of magic and powers which even we have not yet fully discovered. It may help keep him alive while we discover what has happened to him.” 

“I hope I can do something to help. King Dorephan was always really nice to me, he trusted me. I wanna do my best to help if I can.” Link patted the back of his hand in a comforting manner, stroking his rough, calloused fingers over the back. “I'm sure we'll figure this out.”

“I want you to be right.” Sidon admitted as orator Yipoli approached. She was a large, lean looking creature with the cunning eyes of a nurse shark and the dour expression of someone who was perfectly aware of how much she knew. When he had been little, Yipoli had often told him stories of his families great deeds and recited epics of famous Zora folk. For all she might seem like a rather strict creature, her voice lit up when telling stories. 

“Regent Sidon, I am devastated to hear of your fathers tragic fell fate! Please, my services are at your disposal! I shall do whatever is required… ”

“Thank you, Yipoli. But it is your excellent and unquestionable memory which I made need of. This is Link, the Hylian ambassador. He has generously offered his time and talent to help with the problem. I need you to act as his living scroll. Anything he tells you commit it to memory, no matter what.”

“I think I understand.” She said smoothly and eyed the tiny Hylian with some skepticism. Nonetheless, she inclined her head respectfully, hands extended as if offering an invitation. “I have within my mind all ten thousand stories of the original Zora gods. I can recite every epic and tale of the illustrious house of our Regents dynasty. I forget nothing. Only speak to me and your words will be carved into my memory as if a stone mason as inscribed them upon a pillar.” 

Link seemed unsure, but with a bit of prodding from Sidon he spoke to Yipoli. “I need you to remember these things. We have a lot of questions that need to be answered right now. First off, we need to be absolutely sure that it was poison that did this to the king.” 

“You said you knew it was.” Sidon asked. He didn't want to throw Link's judgment into question, but Muzu had been quick enough to throw derision at the judgment. If he was going to rely on his friend, he needed it to be above reproach. 

“~I~ know it was. I've seen poisons before, even used a few myself against tough enemies. But we need to make sure we can show others that it was a poison that did this. You're councilors didn't seem to believe me. I want them to know they can trust me on this.” Link's smile twisted up a little sheepishly. “I might not be great at everything, but I know my potions, elixirs and tonics.” 

Sidon felt the weight on his chest relieve a little. “Clever. Very clever move, my friend.”

Link's ears twitched in pleasure. “Once we can prove it was poison, what kind? There are so many different agents and variables and ingredients. We need to know what the poison was meant to do. What ingredients were included? Who had access to those agents? Were they local and easily accessible, or some rare plant found only in a specific place? I'm sure the poison was mixed into his drinking cup. Who had access to it? Surely not everyone is allowed to pour the kings drink?” He looked at Sidon for confirmation, but didn't get it.

“We have never had an incident like this in living memory. My father is beloved! Until now it was utterly unthinkable that anyone would poison him.” 

Link's smile faded and his brows made a little 'v' as they came together. “Okay. Then we need to find out if the person pouring the wine had sole access to the wine. Did they even know what they were pouring or did someone else slip it in? On top of that, we need to find out who here has knowledge of alchemy. It would have taken a lot of trial and error to figure out the proper measurements for someone so big. Trials like that leave a trail.” He looked up at Yipoli. “Can you remember all of that?”

She smiled, her sharp teeth glinting proudly. “We must first discover for certain that it was poison which did the foul deed. We must ascertain without doubt what manner of poison, as well as it's ingredients and measurements in great detail. We must then discover who might have the ability and access to the kings cup and whether or not they poured with knowledge of their actions or in innocence of another's treachery. We must discover who has the ability to mix alchemic potions with the level of skill it would take to bring such ruin to our dear king.”

Link seemed encouraged by this and nodded. “That's excellent!”

“I have not become an orator through laziness, master Link.” Yipoli straightened her shoulders. “Is there anything else we need to be concerned over?”

“Yes.” Sidon offered, his jaw set in a stubborn way. “Why? I want to know why someone would do this.”

“Motive would be important.” Link agreed. “Do you have suspicions?”

“Not directly no, but the occasion can not be incidental.” The prince, now regent glowered at no one in particular, more as it seemed to fit the mood. “We have official political representatives from five different tribes and kingdoms present, not to mention a flurry of people both noble and common from recognized and independent Zora groups. Whoever did this might have the goal of causing a problem between groups which have been at peace for several generations now. That in and of itself could be sufficient motivation for some.” 

“I didn't know there were so many troubles between the Zora factions.” Link said keenly, adding this to his mental list of interests. 

“There is always difficulty between such a diverse community.” Yipoli said smoothly.

“How so… ?” Link began, but Sidon coughed a bit awkwardly.

“For now, let's keep to the the matter at hand. If we get into Zora history and political complications, we will be here for the next hundred years. And I for one would like to see that my father is resting in the healing pools.”

“Of course, my regent!” Yipoli bowed in apology. “I shall devote my memory to these pressing questions and any other information which you may wish me to know. I am utterly at your disposal.” She looked to Link and gave him a respectful inclination of her head, her tail whipping back and forth excitedly. 

“One last thing.” Sidon insisted before she turned to go. “We need you to treat any information with the utmost discretion. No one outside of myself and ambassador Link are to know what we have learned without my permission.”

The orator seemed aghast. “Your highness! I would never forswear myself!” She snapped her lips shut primly and covered her mouth with her hand as if it would take a knife to pry it off. 

“I trust in your silence then. Thank you.” Sidon dismissed her and turned to look about the banquet hall. Servants were scurrying around, trying to clean up the mess that had developed when their king had fallen. The grand table had been crushed, leaving splintered coral everywhere. Many people had left goblets and plates overturned in their rush forward to see what had happened. But other than that, there was only Sidon and Link standing there. The young regent slumped forward a bit, pressing a hand to his brow. “I… I should see to my father.” 

Link bit his lip, then rushed over. “I'm sure your healers have him well in hand. You should get some rest before you pass out. You've been through an awful lot today.”

“And I will have to go through much more before it's over. I must see to my father before anything else.” Sidon began to make his way towards the medical cove, then paused. “I'm tempted to ask you to come with me.”

“I'm tempted to offer, but I'm not foolish.” He looked a bit resentful. “I overheard your councilor. I'm sure I'm on his list of suspects. It wouldn't be smart for you to have me with you when you go to see your dad.”

“I'm sure I don't care at all what anyone else thinks is smart.” Sidon growled through his teeth, but Link was right. “I don't suspect you. If I did, I wouldn't be so willing to put you in charge of this investigation.” He looked down at his slight friend and his shoulders slumped forward. “I feel I should warn you, this isn't going to be easy. Zora tribes, even the most welcoming, are still insular people. Muzu isn't alone in his feelings towards Hylians. My support and trust will help, but a lot of my people won't see you as a friend. They'll see you as an intruder into private matters.”

“I've fought uphill battles before. And I'm here to help you in any way I can.” Link took his arm and squeezed it in a supportive way. 

“Thank you for that, my friend. I mean it. You've helped my kingdom and my people many times before now. I'm sure you can do it again.” Sidon straightened himself up. “I must see to my father.”

“I know. Try to find time to get some sleep tonight.” Link advised, but didn't look hopeful that his words would be heeded. 

~~~

He turned out to be very right. 

In the wee hours of the morning, Sidon was sitting there next to the pool, half asleep as he leaned on the edge. His fingers were dipped into the thick waters and he had little to do but listen to his father's breathing as the old kings chest rose and fell. 

The healers had no more to tell him now than they had hours ago. Such assessments took time. All they could say was that what King Dorephan's breathing was steady, there was a stillness to him which was troubling. His heartbeat was erratic, far too fast for a mammal of his size, and he still continued to foam at the sides of his mouth. They had checked his pupils to find them non-responsive, and every so often he would tremble violently, sloshing water everywhere. 

A hand touched his shoulder gently. “Regent? The Hylian is here outside the cover entry. He wishes to know if he may speak with you?” The healer said, smiling in that comforting way people did when they felt bad for you. “He has brought you breakfast.”

Sidon shuffled up with bleary attention, yawning as he stood. “I should stay with my father.”

“Regent, I do not mean to speak out of turn, but there has been no change since he was brought to us. You do him no aid by sitting here and depriving yourself. Please, we will send a messenger to notify you of the slightest change in his health.” She promised and pushed him to the door. “Besides, in your fathers absence, we must still have a leader upon the throne.” 

He grumbled, but she was right. Besides, he was likely just getting in the way right now. He walked towards the entry and saw that sure enough, Link was standing there with a bowl of shrimps and crunchy kelp in his hands. 

“The maid was headed to your rooms and I told him you probably weren't there. I said I'd find you and bring you breakfast.” He smiled and handed the bowl over. 

“You knew I would still be here.”

“I knew you'd still be here.” Link didn't admonish him for it. Instead he peered over at the pool with curiosity. “I've never seen anything like that. I've heard about it, read about it. But never seen it.”

Sidon had always enjoyed his friends natural, implacable curiosity for everything around them. “Would you like to see one?” He could tell by the bright glimmer in those blue eyes that he did indeed, but Link swallowed his interest. 

“Your father… I wouldn't want to be rude.”

“Then I will take you to another pool and we will look there.” Sidon needed something to distract himself for a few moments. Surely they would be expecting him to make an appearance at court before too long. He loathed the thought of facing the throng with no new information to give them. So he chose to delay the inevitable for a little while longer. “Prince Gellur, the thresher from yesterday, sustained some minor injuries during yesterday's tilting bout. Perhaps we could give him a brief visit?”

“That would be wonderful. If I'm not pulling you away from anything else?”

“If you are, it's only because I wish to be pulled.” Sidon teased gently, gnawing at the meal as they walked down through the tunnels and to a smaller cove. As king, his father had been brought to a special pool made to suit his size, but other caverns hosted several smaller ones. The thresher prince was still there, lying back and relaxing as a steam powered engine prompted a paddle to make gentle waves around his body. He started to rise when he saw who had entered, but Sidon raised a hand to halt him. “Please. We only came as an informal visit. My friend admired your match yesterday.”

Gellur looked over at Link and blinked with curiosity. He caught himself in the act of staring and laid back into the waters. “I am sorry. I hope you will forgive me. I have not had much contact with the surface folk before.” He tried to smile in a friendly manner, which did look a bit like he was offering to bite off a limb, but Link was used to it. “My tribe only deals with a few very select merchants.”

“That's okay. I'm always glad to make a new friend. You were really amazing in the match yesterday! I've never seen someone move so fast!”

“Not fast enough, clearly. Otherwise I might have won.” Gellur gazed up at Sidon bashfully. “But then I still would have to face Rouko, and after witnessing him in tilting, I must say I do not envy anyone who must go up against him!” 

“Sometimes you learn more from losing than you do from winning.” Link encouraged, always willing to offer a more positive outlook on the situation. “I'd love you to teach me sometime, if you can.”

Gellur's eyes darted from Sidon to Link. “If it would please you. Are you certain you do not want one of the more successful Zora to give you lessons? At the very least someone who won their bout.”

“I think the others techniques are more based on strength, not speed. I'm built a lot more like you than I am like them. I think I'd get more out of your knowledge. If you're okay with it that is.” 

The thresher's expression brightened. “I would like that very much. It will have to wait until I am healed though. If you will not mind waiting a few more days.”

“Not at all. In fact, I was wondering about the healing process. How do these pools work?”

“I must admit to ignorance. I have no knowledge of the healing arts.”

“The pools are designed to take weight and pressure off the injured body.” Sidon explained. Though he was no healer, he knew something of how the pools had been created, at least enough to give Link a basic understanding. “You see? Even though the pool is small and shallow, the water density is enough that it supports Gellur's body effortlessly. This allows him to rest and relax without having pressure or strain on his form. The temperature is also controlled. Most Zora are cold-blooded, but the pool can be adjusted as some of our kind do need warmer waters. The healing pools were invented here, in our domain.”

“But the water must be special if it carried a higher density in a small area.” Link observed. “The pool is no larger than a bathtub.” 

“Yes. We take great pains to collect it and bring it up from the deep ocean. These pools are very rare, only Zora with access to the great trenches in the ocean can get ahold of it. Some say the water itself holds special healing properties outside of our ability to regulate it. I'm apt to believe it, seeing all the good it does in aiding the injured and ill.” 

“I only hope it does King Dorephan as much good as it is doing for me.” Gellur said. “I am sorry I was unable to attend the banquet and even more so to discover what befell your father, Regent. King Dorephan has always been considered an ally of the White Wave tribe. I will think on him every day until he makes a full recovery.” The thresher offered with an earnest face.

Sidon tried to look hopeful, but his gut was churning. “I thank you. But we've taken enough of your time. Please, get your rest and heal quickly.”

“Thank you, Prince Regent.”

“It was nice to meet you, Gellur.” Link said and held out his hand, taking it when Gellur didn't seem to know what to do. Zora were more prone to bowing or hugging when they knew someone well enough. Hand shakes weren't really something they were used to. But he seemed to like it alright. 

“You as well, young master Link.”

As they exited the cove, a healer came around the corner, clearly looking for the two of them. She seemed in such a rush she utterly passed over protocol, hurrying to speak to Link. “I was instructed to come and thank you for your samples and your potion.”

“I hope it did some good. I know it was a risk giving it to him...”

“Yes. But your quick action may have spared our kings life. If you had done nothing, we believe his breathing would have stopped long enough to kill him before we could have arrived.” She explained candidly. “It was a risk worth taking. Our lead healer wishes to know if you have any more of the potion on hand, or if we could aid in it's production.”

“I don't I'm afraid. But I'd be happy to show you how it's made. It might take a while to brew properly, and it has to set for a time before it's ready to be effective. Were you able to discover anything else?”

“We tested some of the contents of your samples in small amounts on non sentient aquatic lifeforms with similar biology to our own. The result was decidedly similar to our kings reaction. Quickened heart rate, shallow breathing, foaming at the mouth, seizures and if left untreated...” She suddenly remembered she was standing in front of her ruler and hesitated.

“Death.” Sidon pursed his lips and bowed his head, a burning in his chest making his fist clench. 

“I… we suspect so, yes.” 

Sidon breathed in, his fins flaring out as his chest puffed up. “Thank you for this information. Please, continue to see to my father. I must attend the court.” He turned and began to walk quickly out of the coves. He could hear Link offering a quick, but heartfelt thank you, promising to come to the healers as soon as possible with instructions on how to make the healing potion. A scurry of footsteps brought his friend to his side. 

“So what's the plan from here?”

“Right now? I have to stand in front of my people and tell them my father has been poisoned right under our very noses.” He was not looking forward to that in the least, but he was going to be scanning the faces in the crowd. If they were lucky, maybe someone would look just a touch too pleased about the information. “I am also going to name you my official investigator in this matter.”

“You… are? Can you do that?”

Sidon gave a thin smile. “I am prince regent while my father in healing. That means I can do pretty much anything I decide needs to be done, within reason.” 

“I get the feeling that's going to go over wonderfully.”

“Those of my people who remember you fondly will know why I made the choice. Everyone else will just be determined to be cantankerous.” Sidon hesitated, hearing the dull echo of conversations in the main hall before they entered. “Link, thank you for being here. And for everything you have done so far. I… I don't know what I would have done had you not been here.”

Link reached over and squeezed his hand again, smiling at him with so much warmth in his eyes. Just as quickly, he seemed to go reticent, and dropped his grip. “I'm glad I could be here to help. Just remember I've got your back, okay?” 

Sidon was not familiar with Hylian expressions, but he did think it was odd for his friend to have gone so very pink about the cheeks all of the sudden.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouko stood back from the rest of the crowd, his head cocked to one side as he listened to Regent Sidon speak. The tension in the air was palpable, as thick as the taste of blood in the water. The King was poisoned. By whom and to what ends they did not seem to know. Lockdown was now official, the borders of the kingdom would be placed under guard in case the perpetrator had attempted to flee the vicinity. Rouko could see the aghast reactions from any Zora who had traveled to get here. The very idea that they would be effectively, if politely, imprisoned here was beyond their comprehension. Sidon, sweet creature, was being so placating and diplomatic about it, referring to them all as treasured guests who he was certain would wish to stay until this dreadful and treacherous matter was settled. 

He would be a great King someday, especially with the right partner to steady him. 

An investigation was now underway, and Rouko felt a flickering noise of discontent rising in his throat as the Regent brought forward the small surface dweller, announcing that the Hylian would be heading the process. Everyone was expected to lend him their full cooperation. For the first time, the tiger shark let himself linger on the lean, tufted creature with interest. He had never had any personal contact with the Hylian people before, though he had seen them at a distance. It had never occurred to him that they would be so very small and delicate looking this close up. The young fellow looked very uncomfortable being the center of attention. He had no polish to his composure, and seemed to be relying on Sidon to do most of the talking for him. 

Not a good move, as far as he was concerned. He should have put the investigation under the secure fins of someone in his own retinue, at the very least entrusted it to another Zora! It was borderline insulting to ask his own people as well as his guests to answer to an outsider. Rouko crossed his arms across his chest, letting the distasteful huff out through the slits of his nose. 

“This doesn't sit well with you either, does it?”

He had not seen the elderly Zora come up next to him. Rouko gave no comment, waiting to see what the councilor had intended by this before he gave away any of his own thoughts. 

“It really isn't right, especially given the circumstances. I understand our Regent is distraught, but to place a Hylian at the head of such an important assignment?” Muzu tsked in shame, hands clasped neatly behind his back as he fussed over the proceedings. “It is indignant”

“I am certain your Regent would not entrust his father's safety to anyone he did not feel was up to the task.” Rouko said guardedly. Personal feelings aside, he was here as a representative for his kingdom, his people. His goal was to walk out of here with a pledge from Sidon that they would be mated and rule together. It wouldn't do to say something which could easily get back to the handsome prince in an unfavorable way. “I'm to understand that as unlikely as it seems, the Hylian has helped out the kingdom before. Perhaps he has good reason to trust his friend with this.”

“It is true that Ambassador Link has proven himself most helpful. Yet, I can not help but wonder if his efforts had more to do with the safety of Hyrule as a whole, rather than any desire to assist the Zora directly.”

“Doesn't that amount to the same thing?”

“Perhaps, but intent matters. I ask myself this question constantly. If the Hylian could have saved the realm, or ensured our beloved Princess Miphas' safety, which would he have chosen.”

Rouko disliked the feeling that he was being led into something. He bristled, looking down at the manta ray with a level glare. “It was my understanding that Princess Mipha made her own decisions in that regard.”

“That may well be true. Pity then that we have no ones word to go on save Ambassador Link's.” Muzu's mouth crumpled up as if he'd bitten into a rotten fish. “What I do know is that Princess Mipha was a capable warrior. She left with the Hylian to secure the safety of her people. The Hylian returned. The princess did not. Make of that what you will.”

Rouko again chose to keep his mouth shut, but the thought pushed into his skin like a barbed hook. Upon reflection, it did seem unfavorably suspicious. The death of the beloved Zora princess and now the apparent attempted assassination of the king, both events attached to the slight fellow standing next to Sidon. Rouko looked at the prince regents hand as it touched Link's shoulder, the fingers squeezing tightly as his yellow eyes looked into Link's with sincere affection. 

It made Rouko feel quite vexed. 

“And what is it you expect for me to do about it?” Rouko inclined his head towards Muzu, not exactly grateful for this new information. “This is not my kingdom. I will not be seen doing something or partaking in anything which allows for Sidon to be disrespected or undermined.” 

“Do?” Muzu blinked, blustering as his cephalic lobes fluttered in distress. “I do not mean for you to do anything. I merely think it would be best for our prince regent to entrust at least some portion of this task to an ally of the Zora people. Would it not be to our mutual and assured benefit if you were to offer your assistance in this regard?”

“I have already offered it.”

“I am sure. But perhaps, given the stress he is under, our regent could use a reminder of your generous and sincerely meant offer of assistance. If you wish, I will be happy to lend my aid.”

Rouko frowned, feeling his upper lip curl to reveal his pink gums and white, perfect teeth. “And I am sure you do this out of pure altruism.”

“Is the concern for my king, my prince and my people not reason enough?” Muzu touched a fin to his chest, huffing at the insinuation. “Very well. You won the tilting competition, did you not? If everything were going smoothly and this tragedy had not befallen our beloved king, you would be courting our prince unimpeded. But perhaps something may be salvaged after all. This is a unique opportunity to prove your valor and dedication as well as your prowess in athletics. I am quite certain our regent will be properly indebted to you should your assistance... 'bare fruit'. Or so the Hylian's say.”

Rouko glanced back to Sidon and Link standing close to one another, so embroiled in conversation that they almost seemed to be in their own bubble. “I will give your words due consideration. Thank you for your unsolicited advice, councilor Muzu.”

“Think nothing of it. I live to ensure the peace and prosperity of the realm.” 

~~~

“Fish, Ambassador Link?”

“Just Link. You don't need to call me ambassador all the time. It's kinda wordy. And yes, I need live fish. Non-sentient. The same kind you would eat. Preferably the exact same species.” He explained as simply as possible. “Can that be managed?”

“Of course! It'll take a few hours to get a fresh catch, perhaps a bit longer if they must all be the same kind of fish.” The Angler quoted, tapping his large chin thoughtfully. “I will do my very best to deliver to you promptly.”

“Thank you. I really do appreciate the effort.” Link assured him as he fumbled through his packs, checking his supplies. He pulled out several empty bottles and nodded, organizing them on the table. “Also, do you have anyone who would know anything about local plant life? Poisonous and non?” 

The Angler thought for a moment. “I believe our produce girl might know what you are after. She specializes in the identifications of edible plant life.”

“Do Zora eat plants?” Link inquired, seeming truly fascinated. “I thought you guys were… you know.” He gnashed his teeth together, clearly implying sharp fangs. 

Sidon could not resist a smile at the display. “Most Zora prefer fish, but we flesh out our diet with the inclusion of some plant life and herbs for the food. Not to mention how hard we have worked over the centuries to produce wines and ales infused with herbs. Why?”

“Well, I need someone who can get me samples of any plant or herb that could be deemed poisonous to Zora folk. I wanna start with locally accessible ingredients.” Link insisted, handing the bottles over to the Angler. “When she's done, if you could have her bring them to me? I'll need to know the name of every thing she collects and Yipoli will memorize them for me. Uhm… ” Link looked at the multiple vials and bottles he still had in his pack and sighed. “I hate to ask this but is there somewhere I could set up? I have a small alchemy lab in my pack and… ”

“There should be plenty of space in your rooms.” Sidon informed him, looking over the young Hylian's shoulder with curiosity. Alchemy and healing potions were considered the province of Healers, not common knowledge. It fascinated the prince regent to see so many different liquids swirling around in their little containers. 

“My… rooms?”

“Yes. We couldn't very well set you up in a tent now could we?” Sidon smiled in that winning way he had. “You must be exhausted.”

“And what about you?” Link asked softly. “When did you last sleep?”

It hadn't occurred to him. Sidon tried not to look guilty, but in truth he had not slept since the night before last, and it did not look as if he would have the time to sleep tonight either. There was too much that needed to be done. “Here. Let me show you to your suites. I hope they're acceptable. We've never had a Hylian stay here overnight.”

“I'm sure it'll be fine. I don't want to be any trouble, Sidon.” Link assured him, packing his stuff up again so they could hurry down the hall together. “I'm used to a tent and a warm sleeping bag!”

“I think we can do a little better than that.” Sidon clapped a hand on his shoulder. He did not expect to feel Link's hand reach up to touch his own, nor the rush of warmth that followed. He got the funniest feeling when Link smiled at him like that. It was… comforting. “Your...ah...caverns!” He said, spitting out the word as if he'd forgotten them. “I hope you like them!” He drew open the shell curtain, revealing the coral archway into the rooms. A large balcony let in the light through a window of seaglass, allowing the effect of water to remain despite them being above ground. Lilies swayed in the ankle deep water, and crystal clear droplets made echoing plops from the stalactites above. 

“This is great! I've never seen anything quite like it before!” 

“I am sorry I could not get you anything all the way above water. These are our highest apartments, but they are build for Zora to be comfortable in. Perhaps we should consider the addition of a Hylian suited set of suites! Especially if you're going to be around this often!” He had meant it as a joke, but the notion filled him with delight. Somewhere warm and dry. Somewhere so that Link would know he was welcome. 

“These are perfect! What's the point of coming to Zora's Domain if you can't live it like the Zora do?” He laughed and began to unpack everything, setting his bottles and vials up where he wanted. “If the Healers have any spare equipment I'd be really appreciative. I can't lug my whole station around with me.”

“Anything you require, you need only ask. I'll make sure it's provided.”

“Anything?” Link asked, his keen blue eyes staring up at his sharkish friend in wonder.

“Anything. Why? Is there something amiss? Something you need?”

“Yes. As a matter of fact there's something I need very badly.”

Sidon felt his heart beat faster as Link closed the distance between them. “N-name it! I'll ensure it's done immediately!” 

“Sidon… my friend.” Link took his hand. “I need you to take a nap.”

A moment of confused silence followed, and then the young prince burst out laughing. “Link! You… you nearly made me beach myself! Oh you wicked Hylian!” he scolded, not meaning a word of it. “I have too many duties to attend to. I need to get to court and then the council will surely want to meet so they can natter on about how this should be handled. I want to go down and see my father again before tonight… ”

“And all those things can still get done in three hours time.” Link promised in a calm, soothing voice. “You need to be at your best right now. Your most focused. You can't do that if you're too exhausted to think straight. Not to mention you haven't eaten since breakfast.” 

“Link really! I'm a grown Zora and regent! I don't need to be told to take a nap!” He tried to sound offended, but even to his own ears it just sounded more like a child complaining. 

“I'm not telling you. But then you did say anything.” Link pretended to pout. “I'll make you a deal. You take a nap and eat something, I promise I'll get some sleep tonight instead of staying up all night and working like you know I will.”

“Even if I wanted to my friend, do you think there is anywhere in this palace I could find peace and quiet enough to lie my head down?” Sidon defended, and it was probably true. By now he was sure there were a dozen problems already looming to the point of cataclysm. On top of court and council he knew the representatives of the respective Zora kingdoms and tribes were deciding how best to vie for his attention and convince him they were being treated unfairly. Complaints were sure to be registered and each would have to be handled in as delicate a way as possible to soothe tempers without offending his unintended extended guests. 

Link pointed firmly at the bed in the room. A unique bit of magic had been used to create a 'mattress' made from a single bubble, giving it a thick skin which helped keep the water inside contained and temperate enough to keep a Zora comfortable. “No one will think you'd be napping in the weird Hylian guys room in the middle of the day. I'll fend off anybody who comes to the door. Promise.”

“You need sleep as badly as I do.”

“And I'll get it. I snuck a cat nap in while I was waiting to come back and see you. Sidon...” He pretended to pout, making his already wide eyes all the more endearing. “...you said anything.”

The prince blustered, but what was a prince if you could not rely upon his word. He sighed, defeated. “If you insist.”

“I do. Very much so.” The young man grinned triumphantly. He went back to his organizing as Sidon sat down on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs over so he could try to get comfortable.

“Only an hour or two.” he insisted, trying to retain some control of the situation. In truth, the moment he felt the cool ripple of the mattress under him, his resistance eroded. The exhaustion had not been so overwhelming until then! Sidon groaned comfortably and his eyes fluttered. 

“I'll wake you up. I promise.” 

Sidon grumbled something about stubborn surface folk, but it was lost as his body won out over his brain. He dozed off to the gentle sound of little waves lapping at the bottom of the bed and the tinkling of glass as Link put things together. Just for now, just for a little while, he needed enough time to gather his thoughts and be at peace. He was asleep within minutes.

He awoke some time later to the gentle sound of nasal snoring. He sat up slowly, stretching his limbs and could not help a tender smile when he realized that Link had lied to him. The Hylian was face down on the desk in the corner, still clutching a bottle and some herbs as he drooled onto the coral surface. Sidon walked over and debated waking him, only to peer down at the passive expression.

Little was known to the Zora about where Hylians had come from. But as Sidon watched his friend sleep, it occurred to him that they were not so terribly different in their formations. There was a pleasant angular quality to Link's face which reminded him of the cunning but shy reef shark. It had a quiet determination to it, and Sidon could not help but graze down his friends cheek with the back of his hand. Link sniffed and groaned, but did not wake. He tucked an arm up under his head to support his neck and continued with his light snoring. 

Sidon took the bundled up blanket on the back of Link's pack and spread it over his sleeping form, not wanting to disturb him by moving him. He would have to remember to do something about blankets. Zora were resistant to the waters chill but if he wasn't mistaken, Hylians would get sick if exposed for too long.

Still, as he gave Link one more look before he headed off to give his duties their full attention, Sidon found his gaze traveling over the sleeping form. Sidon let a grin slide over his face. Give him some fins and spots and he would be down right cute! It was amusing to let his mind wander for a moment to the prospect of what Link might look like had he been born Zora. He wondered if Link had ever considered it. Or better still! Had he ever wondered how his friend might look as a Hylian? Sidon tried to think of it, but not having met too many Hylians, he had trouble picturing it beside having sand colored skin and pointy ears. 

Not so different at all.

~~~

This was turning out just as poorly as expected, and Sidon had expected it to be quite poor indeed. The Zora of Lake Hylia were furious to be imprisoned as if they were truly suspect in the attempted assassination. The friendship between their two realms was so long standing that it was unthinkable for them to have been involved in any way! The Lanayru River Tribe was more dignified. They knew their reputation as being a somewhat combative group. But they still insisted it was beneath their honor as warriors to attempt assassination through poisoning as oppose to honorable combat! The Zora of the Mido Swamp were content to remain mostly silent, but the stubborn set of their jaw and the dark looks he was being given from beneath their brows was very troubling. One by one he had managed to placate them all to some degree. But the White Wave tribe were by far the most insistent. It was they who had submitted the thresher who had proved to be a contender despite his defeat. And their indignity was not just with the restriction of travel, but how hard their prince had been struck.

Sidon did not like having to put his foot down. “Tilting is an ancient tradition, my friends. At no point in time has it ever been proclaimed to be a safe sport. Surely Prince Gellur understood the risks of such a competition before he chose to enter.”

“Yes, but that is no excuse for how roughly he was handled by that… that… ” 

Sidon frowned as he saw threatening eyes turn towards the Lanayru River prince, the one with the orange coloration in his scales. Immediately the White Wave Zora stiffened and went into a threatening posture, raring for a fight. “I will not have my hall turned into a brawling ring!” He stood, his voice echoing out over everyone else. “Are there not enough troubles at my door that you think it suitable for you to lay more at my tail?” 

The tribal folk looked chastened, even somewhat embarrassed by their behavior. “We did not mean to trouble you over it.”

“Then you should not have brought it up!” He snapped and tried to calm himself. His father had always taught him that there was a balance to be kept. He needed to be respected and yet thought well of. If he behaved too harshly, they would see him as an intemperate youth trying to fill his father's throne. A sick parent was no excuse for a ruler to display poor leadership qualities. “You should be proud of your prince. He fought well and his injuries are badges of valor as he represented the White Wave Zora. He has earned our admiration through his actions.” Sidon relaxed his grip on the armrests and let his caudal fins fall back into a calm position. “I visited him myself in the healing pools after I saw to my father. He is doing well. You should appreciate that.”

“We do, Regent Sidon! Greatly. It is very kind of you to have done so.” The speaker for their entourage was fumbling. Now that the bluster had gone out of them, their frustrations were starting to fade. 

The prince knew he had to do something to present an air of control. “My friends, I know this time is trying for all of us. I must ask for your patience, both towards myself and one another. Do not make matters more dire by causing issues between our respective tribes. The more we work together, the quicker this issue will be resolved.” He could see some of the faces nodding in agreement with him. Others looked more irate at being told they were not going to make any headway with him. In the end, he would have to deal with that snake if and when it raised its head. “If there are no other pressing matters… ”

“If I may intrude upon you for but a moment more, Prince Regent.” Muzu came forward, his slumped posture and aged appearance giving him the visage of one weighed down by responsibility and knowledge. “There is a matter we feel should be discussed. Specifically, your appointment of the Hylian ambassador to the head of the investigation.”

There was a murmur of agreement that rose and fell like waves around the court. Sidon stiffened up and looked down at Muzu. Dorephan had told him once 'If you don't have the authority, fake it until they believe you do.' Sidon was about to put that theory to the test. “Elder Muzu, is this not a matter better discussed within the closed council as opposed to court? I am willing to hear out your concerns… ”

“Ordinarily I would not have brought it up until we were within council chambers. But as this matter concerns the well being of the King and thus the Domain, I think it is something which is best discussed before the people whom it effects.” Muzu's wizened old voice still seemed to carry over the mutterings of the crowd. “I merely wish to address the concerns as to whether or not the Hylian Ambassador is a suitable person to oversee these proceedings.”

“Link is a capable and formidable person, one in whom we have placed our trust. He has aided the Zora before and I see no reason to exclude him now, especially not when his knowledge of potions and poisons might be of use.”

“But do we not have Healers and alchemists who's knowledge would be equally applicable, if not more so?” Again, many of the gathered Zora seemed to see the wisdom in the elder council members words and turned to their prince regent, waiting to see how he would answer. 

“I would say this were true, if the Healers had already managed to help my father. They have stabilized his condition, but it was Link's quick thinking and action which ensured he was alive to be healed.” Sidon waved his hand as if dismissing the concern as trivial. 

“Ah yes. We all saw. How very fortuitous that he should happen to have just the right potion to help counteract the poison in his very pack.”

Sidon glowered down at Muzu, his gums itching. “What manner of suggestion are you making, elder councilor?”

“I make no suggestions, prince regent. I merely commented on how lucky your father was to have just such a person with just such a potion close at hand. Pity it did not wake him.” Muzu shook his head before sighing sagely. 

Sidon opened his mouth to defend his friend, but stopped himself just in time. No one had overheard that Link's offering of the potion had been a risk. No one save himself, Muzu and Rouko. If he defended his friend by telling the crowd that they hadn't been sure the potion would work, then he would be undermining Link's skill with alchemy as well as his own decision to put Link at the head. The way people perceived what was happening was as equally important as what had actually happened. Right now, he needed his people to see their regent in control of the situation. “Caution is our friend. While the Healers insure my father's situation does not deteriorate, we are working in collaboration with the Hylian Ambassador to ensure he can offer a remedy. This is why it is so important for us all to be on the same side.” 

“Undoubtedly. Which is why, in the spirit of such cooperation, we would like to suggest the appointment of a Zora ally to this team.”

Sidon felt his heart beat return to normal. That was all he wanted? A Zora added to the case? Of course! Muzu's xenophobic leanings were by no means a shock. If it would quiet his annoyance than so be it. “We are glad of anyone who wishes to offer some assistance to this matter. If there is someone you would like to put forth… ”

“Prince Regent Sidon.” Rouko stepped up, the crowd parting to let him through. “I offered you my help after this incident occurred. No doubt in the aftermath, wrapped up with concern for your father, my offer may have been overlooked. An understandable occurrence. But I want you to know, my desire to help you in any way needed is no less sincere now than it was then.” He smiled, his teeth glinting in the shimmering blue light as he went down to one knee. “Allow me that opportunity to prove myself to you off the tilting field as well as on.” 

Sidon could hear the murmuring starting up again. It only seemed proper. The victor of the tilting competition would be a perfect choice. Yet for some reason he balked at the idea. “You were not the only victor, Rouko. Though your fighting style earned you high marks, Prince Tumhin also defeated his opponent, Prince Gellur.” Sidon gestured to the broad snouted bull shark who had yet to say more than a few words to anyone. “Would it not be his right as much as yours?”

“If it is all the time same to you, Prince Regent.” Tumhin said in a low, careful voice. “I came to compete. This is beyond me. I will be content enough when it is discovered that neither myself nor any member of my tribe had anything to do with this tragedy one way or the other.” His voice was tight, and while he maintained a tone of politeness, it was clear that he was just as frustrated with this outcome as anyone else. The appeal of the event had gotten lost on him now, and he merely wanted to be allowed to go home. 

“I sincerely hope we find that to be the case.” Prince Sidon looked down at Rouko. He met those clever, bold eyes and again his chest felt and warm. Rouko was the top contender for the win, son of the Akkala Ocean king. It was an undoubtedly diplomatic move to involve him somehow in this. “Very well. We are pleased to know that you hold our fathers safety in such high regard. I am sure we will find you to be useful.”

“I am grateful for the opportunity.” Rouko smiled and got up, his chest puffing up with pride. “I swear by my dorsal fin I will do all that I can to help put this matter to rest. Only let me know how to be of service, prince regent.”

“Indeed. Will that satisfy, councilor Muzu?” 

The elder Zora smiled easily. “It shall. I thank you for your indulgence, prince regent. I am sure we shall all sleep better knowing a reliable person is on the case.”

Many times, Sidon had wondered why his father had insisted on keeping Muzu as a part of the council despite his clearly unfavorable regard of anyone who was not Zora. When he had gotten up the gumption to ask, King Dorephan had given him a very wise answer.

“Because he is not always wrong.” The great whale had sighed with understanding and gently touched his son's shoulder. “Muzu is cantankerous and often paranoid in his observations. But that does not mean there is no wisdom left in him. You are not old enough to remember this, but it was not so very long ago that Zora and the Hylians were on unfriendly terms with one another. We did not trust them and they did not trust us, for good reason I might add. Things have changed, but it was slow in coming. And even now, with the world in upheaval as it so often is, it pays to have at least one person on the staff who is thoroughly dedicated to giving you the worst possible outcome at all times.” 

They'd had a good laugh over Muzu as an oracle of doom. Now it didn't seem so amusing. Muzu had made it quite clear that he suspected Link as the perpetrator of this terrible crime. But it was also obvious that he was not sure enough of his assumptions to suggest it outright. Supporting Rouko as a part of the investigation gave him many advantages. For one if it worked and Rouko was able to help, Sidon would feel the push of public opinion and a mating ceremony was sure to follow. Not that he was dead set against it. Rouko was the most likely contender to win at any rate. And with Prince Tumhim now out of the running, any further games would be mere formality. If he chose Rouko, that would put the Akkalan prince in Muzu's debt, which would give him extra support in the council and perhaps even some degree of pull when the transition from one king to another eventually became a reality. 

It didn't sit well with Sidon, but really this was all politics. Everyone was always vying to come out leagues ahead of everyone else. That was nothing new, and Muzu had been at this game longer than most. He liked to believe that the Zora were still a powerhouse of authority and dominion like they had been centuries ago. As such, he liked to keep their connections to one another as neat as possible. If Muzu had his way, he would have been thrilled to see a restored Zora Empire the likes of which were depicted in ancient carvings.

Sidon brushed it off. Muzu was as entitled to his beliefs as the next Zora. All that mattered to him was saving his father's life and finding out who had tried to take it from him. “As you will. I would like to thank all of you for attending court today and entrusting me to sit on the throne and hear your concerns. Given our current state, I will not have the time to host a court every day, but I trust that you will do your best to maintain the behavior of excellent guests.” He stood and the Zora all bowed, waiting for him to leave before they began holding their own court of gossip and observations. Sidon was just as happy not to be a part of that particular back and forth. He was sure he'd hear about it all sooner or later.

“Hey!” 

The prince jumped with surprise only to see a bleary eyed Link headed towards him, hair all ruffled as he stretched and yawned. “Link! It's good to see you up.”

“Yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to crash like that. You weren't late for council were you?”

“Court. And no, I was not late.” Sidon smiled easily, the weight of the world falling off his shoulders. “I am a regent. Regents can't be late to their own court since it doesn't actually start until they get there.” He managed a wink and his friend laughed to see him try it. Zora, being what they were, could blink or close their eyes entirely, but for some reason winking their eyes separately did not seem to be something they could do easily. Sidon seemed to be one of the few who could manage it. “Besides, you looked tired as well. I think we will both be missing a lot of sleep before this is over.”

“So are you headed to the council now?” 

“Yes. You are welcome to attend, but in truth it's going to be very boring. We will talk about current political alliances, how to maintain the face of our government despite the fact that my father is ill. We will discuss trade issues and border squabbles and staffing issues and all such maintenance things. All which must continue regardless of what else is going on in the world.”

“How do you know I don't love that kind of thing?” Link teased and shook his head. “I think I'll go find something to eat. I got most everything organized and now it's just waiting to get some of the samples I need. Were you going to go visit your father later?”

“Yes. I intend to go down as soon as I can untangle myself from my council.”

“Good. I have some more questions I'd like to ask the healers. There's too much I don't know about Zora biology. My first priority is to find an antidote to the poison used on King Dorephan. Even if I can't cure him entirely, I'd like to get home coherent enough to be responsive. Anything to improve his condition. Which means I need to know exactly what his symptoms are so I can use the fish your Angler is gathering as test subjects. If I can isolate the symptoms, I can create the poison and then reverse engineer the antidote.” Link seemed sure of himself in this, much more so than he had been in front of everyone else. He'd never been very good at trying to talk to large crowds of people. They seemed to make him terribly anxious. But the confidence he displayed when talking about something he knew, alchemy, swordplay, fishing, had long been a trait Sidon found endearing about his friend. 

“That is brilliant my friend!” Sidon encouraged, enjoying the shy way Link smiled up at him. “From there it should be easier to isolate who would have access to such items and narrow down our suspects… oh.”

“Oh? Is something wrong?”

“Not a problem so much as an addition.” He explained that Rouko would be joining them, and Link's shy nature seemed to come back forward.

“The big striped guy? He's uhm… intimidating.”

“I am aware. I thought he might prove useful when we have to start questioning suspects.” Sidon had thought that a good job for the broad shouldered tiger shark. Yet now he saw Link's posture change slightly, and his friend looking down in realization. “Is something wrong?”

“They don't have much of a reason to trust me, I guess.” Link sighed before straightening up. “But I promised I'd do my best. And that'll have to be enough.” 

Sidon's face grew warm and his heart beat faster. “You will always be enough for me, Link.” And the smile that gleaned up at him made his entire body quake unexpectedly.


	4. Chapter 4

The laboratory took several hours to set up appropriately, and Link was so deeply focused on doing it right that he did not notice he was being watched from the doorway. Several little Zora children were standing there, peeking in at the Hylian from past the shell curtain with wide and curious eyes. They peered at him, whispering to one another about his curious activities as he went back and forth, setting up various potion bottles, beakers and heaters.

“What is he doing?” One of the smaller youths asked, trying to shove legs aside so he could see what was going on. 

“I don't know any more than you do.” One of the older ones muttered. “Anyhow, who invited you?” she pushed the smaller one back so she could get a better peek. “He's putting out a whole bunch of stuff. Like the stuff my mom uses when she's making healing potions.”

“Is he gonna try to heal the King?” Another of the children asked in wonder, his little tail whipping back and forth. 

“My daddy says we shouldn't trust a land walker with something like this.” One hissed through sharp teeth. “He shouldn't be in Zora business. And don't you think it's weird he showed up when he did and then everything started to go belly up?”

“The prince seems to trust him.” The young female said softly. “Maybe we should…eep!”

They had been spotted! The children scattered as Link smiled and waved at them, shoving the smallest one into the room. He splashed in the ankle deep water before he managed to get to his feet, staring up into Link's face. 

“Hi there. What's your name?”

The little Zora screeched and went running, his chubby little legs going as fast as they could carry him out the door just as one of the adult Zora came in, carrying several large baskets with plants. “Naughty things! I'm so sorry Master Link, they shouldn't be disturbing you so! I'll make sure they get a talking to.”

“No, no it's fine. They weren't interrupting anything. I was just getting the work station set up.” He helped her take the baskets to a table and followed her lead, separating the plants into different types so he could see what was available. “I really appreciate this.”

“I am happy to assist in any way. All of us are very worried about our King. The prince regent says you are a skilled alchemist. I hope you are able to do some good.” She smiled and pointed to the array. “You would like for me to tell you what these plants are?”

“Yes, but we need to wait for Yipoli first. She's gonna be taking notes for me. Where did you get all these?” He asked, wanting to get a little bit of background information where he could.

“The palace has its own garden for herbs and such, but of course none of the plants there would be useful for anything beyond culinary purposes. None of them would produce illness unless one were to have some particular sensitivity towards them. And being in the kitchens, we would have known ages ago if the King had any allergies which would react poorly to certain foods. So I began to look for some of the wild produce we use. I thought to myself, we would recognize anything which was unfamiliar being slipped into the food, so I brought things we see on a regular basis.” 

“That's good! That's exactly the kind of stuff I need!” Link encouraged. 

The Zora woman touched her cheek and smiled shyly. “You are very kind to say so.”

“He is indeed. Very kind.” 

The both jumped to see Rouko enter the room, his eyes glancing over Link to stare at the produce gatherer. “What is your name?”

She immediately looked much more nervous than she had a moment ago. “I-I and Junli, the chefs d-daughter.”

“You know who I am, of course. How long have you worked in the kitchens, Junli?” He towered over the both of them. His face, which had smiled so easily at the banquet, was now drawn into firm lines. 

“S-since I was a little one. I've always been at m-my father's side there.” She did not back away, but it looked very much like she wanted to. 

“So you would have a very easy time gaining access to any food or drink passed through the kitchens to the servants, wouldn't you?”

“Y-yes. B-b-but…uhm…but…”

“So would anyone else.” Link said in a quiet tone. They both looked at him. “Anyone in the kitchen…or the serving staff wouldn't have been out of place. That doesn't make any of them guilty or anything.” 

Rouko stiffened his shoulders and looked down at the Hylian fellow. “Your task, Master Link, is to discover the means by which King Dorephan was poisoned. Mine is to discover who abused the trust of his Majesty. You do your task, I will fulfill mine.” 

“We're both trying to do the same thing.” He said, still in his soft, shy voice. “And I need Junli to help me because I don't know the flora here. She can't do that if you're going to scare her.”

“Why would she need to be afraid?” Rouko asked sharply, eyeing the young man with derision.

“Because you're trying to be scary. If…if you aren't gonna help then…then go question someone else. Someone not here.” He swallowed and could see the young Junli staring at him with amazement. 

“...do you presume to dismiss me?”

“I need all the help I can get. Like you said. You do your task and I'll do mine.” Link stood firmly in place and felt himself scrunch up as Rouko continued to glare at him. 

“I have already questioned the rest of the kitchen staff and servants. Most of them responded much the way Junli here has.” He jerked a finger towards her. 

“Maybe because you're scaring them.” 

“You do realize we're trying to suss out a potential assassin, do you not? Do you think they will respond better to polite inquiries and just give themselves up?” The prince asked, his tone clearly meant to mock the young man. 

“I wouldn't know. I've never had to deal with an assassination attempt before. But I would think, if someone knew you were looking for them, they'd be extra careful not to get caught or do anything stupid.” Link responded, feeling almost sharp. He didn't like it when people tried to be intimidating around others. It felt too much like bullying. “So make of that what you will.”

Rouko opened his mouth to say something when Yipoli walked in, clearly thrilled to put her memory to good use. 

“Master Link! I have arrived for you to make use of my impeccable talents!” She said with a flourish of her hand and a bow. “And what have we here? An assortment of arboreal applications? A bouquet of balms and blossoms? How delightful.”

Link smiled, grateful to have someone else in the room. He gave Rouko one last look, as if silently asking whether or not he was determined to stay before going back to the alcove where his work was set up. “Junli was about to tell me their names and anything else she knows about them. Then I'm going to start isolating them and creating extracts to experiment with. Once the angler gets here with the fish I need, we can start testing them to see what reactions we get. I'm going to try to reverse engineer the poison one step at a time. If we can figure out what got him sick, we can figure out how to cure him.”

“I believe I understand your intention, though I am not sure what I have collected would be the right ingredients.” Junli explained. “Most of these herbs may have healing uses, but I'm not sure you could consider them alchemic in nature.”

“Everything is alchemic once you know how to use it. Anything that can heal can also hurt. It all depends upon to what extent.” Link assured her. “Besides, this is just the first run. If nothing else, I should be able to eliminate anything local. That will help us learn if the would be assassin got something from within Zora Domain or not. It might help narrow down a few things.”

Rouko said nothing, but leaned against the wall, paying close attention as Junli nervously started to explain the different plants she'd brought, her eyes dodging back to him every now and again. He made her nervous just by existing there. It wasn't that he specifically thought she had anything to do with it. But it only made sense to keep people on their toes during such a trying time. Better for them to see him as a figure to respect, someone you wouldn't want to lie to. 

Junli held up a long, reedy looking plant with fat bulbs along the stem. “This is bitterwort. It's a fairly common plant. The juice from within the bulbs is strained and used to make a poultice which numbs pain. Like this…” She took a small bowl and firmly squeezed one of the bulbs between two fingers, popping it open to release a thick, pulpy juice. She let Link do it a few times to get the hang of it before moving on to the next plant. “This is what we call Rutela's Tail, because of how the fronds fan out. You dry them out and crush them into a powder which is used to solve indigestion and…well… impolite troubles.” She covered her mouth lightly to avoid laughing. 

One by one they went through them, Link paying close attention and Yipoli remaining attentive but quiet as she committed every single one to memory. Once all of them had been discussed, Link and Junli sat close together as she showed him which parts of the plants were the most useful and to what end. Next they began to work on creating the appropriate extractions of each plant through painstaking efforts. Yipoli repeated everything to herself, ensuring the recipes would not be forgotten in case Link needed to repeat them later on. 

Two hours later, Rouko groaned. “How can you stand to do this all day?” 

“Huh? What?” Link looked up, clearly having forgotten he was even there. 

“This is incredibly tedious. How can you stand to sit there squeezing pulp from plants and grinding leaves into dust for hours on end?” He looked over, sniffing the contents with distant interest. 

“I don't know. I just like doing it is all. And besides, someone's got to do this right so we can find out what's going on.” Link told him shyly, pouring the bright red contents of a ground Rutela's Tail into a beaker of bubbling water. He lowered the little fire he had made underneath, encouraging it to condense into a vivid red extract. 

“I still do not understand why this was not entrusted to Healers.” Rouko argued dismissively. “Surely with time they would-”

“Time which we do not have.” Sidon offered smoothly as he entered the room. “Prince Rouko, as much as your help is appreciated, I hope you are not making my friend uncomfortable in the same way you have my staff?”

Rouko actually looked guilty. “It is not my intention to do so. But I need to know what is happening so that I can be productive in this investigation.”

“I have already informed Muzu that Link is much more knowledgeable about alchemy than our own Healers, especially having traveled across Hyrule and being exposed to all manner of plants and potions. I for one would like to see my father roused and back on the throne as soon as possible. Surely a sentiment you echo.” Sidon was able to look Rouko in the eye easier than anyone else in the room, but his tone of voice was much stronger than his. 

“Of course. I regret if my enthusiasm to resolve this has caused any discomfort.” The Akkalan prince assured him staunchly. 

“I am thrilled to have your assistance, but I would also like to still have a staff when this is over. Temper your methods.” He demanded before turning to his friend. “Link, what do you have so far?” 

The difficulty with multiple princes in a single palace is all of them are used to being the one in charge of a room. It's not necessarily an act of arrogance so much as a trained reaction to any given situation. When someone is used to being in control, it can be difficult to hand those reins over to someone else, much less take orders from another. 

For Rouko, it was a confusing moment. On one hand, he had nothing but respect for Sidon. He admired how quickly the red Zora had taken control in a crisis and how determined he was to move forward. It was wonderfully attractive. On the other hand, it rankled him to have to play humble in the kingdom of another prince. Not to mention being told off in front of other Zora, he now had to have a land walkers status above his own? It was absolutely infuriating! He looked at Link with renewed curiosity, trying to understand how a Hylian had won his way into a friendship with a Zora prince. Perhaps there was something here he did not understand? Perhaps Muzu was right to feel such discomfort at the Hylian's intrusion into Zora affairs. He would have to keep a close watch on the young man. A very close watch indeed.

“It'll take a day or two to get all the extractions made, but once that's done, we can begin applying them to the fish. I'll look for any similar reactions to the ones your father had.”

“This is good news, Link. Thank you for that.” Sidon told him warmly, that bright smile spreading over his handsome face.

Rouko did not know very much about Hylians, but he knew the way the young man gazed at the prince made him feel awkward and uncomfortable in a way he did not like in the least.

“I haven't done anything yet.” Link replied, but his eyes were just as keenly trained on the Zora prince's face. 

Rouko felt his chest burn and coughed. “I have finished questioning the kitchen staff. For what it's worth, I don't believe any of them intentionally did anything to poison your father's drink. But I need to continue having access to them. One of them may have been witness to something and aren't even aware of it.”

“I trust you to continue questioning at your discretion, but bare in mind…”

“I will endeavor to be more discreet this time.” He promised and knew he would have to remind himself to use a gentle touch. Apparently Sidon was much more involved with the serving class than was considered common in Akkala. But then that should not have come as a surprise. Sidon was well known to be as beloved as his late sister. Of course he would have some of her gentle and kind nature. Rouko considered this as he watched Sidon and Link speak. If he was going to remain here, he would need to be more endearing in a manner that the prince would appreciate. He could not be so intimidating, a trait which most Zora admired. 

“Are you going to go and visit your father tonight?” Link's voice was soft with care as he continued to blend and condense. 

“I will if I can extract myself from everyone at court. I do not want them joining me down there. I would like to keep it private as much as I can.” 

Rouko's fins twitched. “I could begin to question some of the nobility if it will please you. I need to find out where they were during the incident and what excuses they can give. Perhaps I could keep them out of your way in this manner?”

Sidon looked surprised, but nodded to him gratefully. “That would be appreciated. I will let it be known you do so at my behest. Thank you, Rouko.” 

The Akkalan Zora bowed his head, trying to hide the happy smile on his face. 

~~~

Questioning nobles would not be an easy task. While the servants and staff would submit to inquiries, especially from an authority figure, nobles were used to being the authority figure. They wouldn't be keen on being spoken to so brusquely. But when push came to shove, it was unlikely that any one of the palace workers would have any motivation to attempt an assassination. 

Rouko had not told Sidon yet, but from his vigorous questioning of the kitchen staff, he had learned that Dorephan was quite well thought of. His people spoke of him as considerate and earnest, if a bit blustering. He certainly kept them busy. Then again, when you take on the task of feeding a one hundred and ninety ton whale, not to mention the rest of the palace, you expect a great deal of work. There was nothing beyond the usual complains, of which there were always a few. Kitchens could always be better stocked. Pay could always be a little higher. That sort of thing. But nothing worth killing over. Even if it was, King Dorephan did not set the wages. The master of the treasury did. 

So then it fell to the nobility, who would certainly have more of a motive overall. Even among allied dominions, there was always competition. Someone who was out for more territory, someone looking to right a perceived wrong, someone out for revenge over a feud no one remembered anymore. It was the nature of the beast. Rouko had once been told that royalty ought to be born with eyes in the back of their head. 

But then, perhaps that had something to do with his own history regarding political assassinations. 

He had been an infant, barely emerged from his purse, just big enough to messily devour the mashed fish paste his nurse would make for him. He didn't remember anything from it, in fact his father had ordered no one to tell him of the incident. It had only been when he grew up that he'd found out for himself. A trespasser from one of the rogue factions had managed to get himself smuggled into the palace with the intention to murdering the young Akkalan prince while he slept. Thankfully his nurse had been as fierce as she was protective and managed to save his life, leaving the would be murderer alive for questioning. 

It was discovered that one of their own lords was behind the attempt. The Akkalan tribes had been at one another's throats for centuries, and he felt his claim to the throne was as good as anyone's. He'd thought that by murdering the young Rouko, he would ensure he could wed his son to the royal families daughter and ensure his family was brought into the dynasty. A weak plan at best. But looking back, Rouko felt sure he would find something once he began to question the Zora nobles. 

But first, he needed his own network. Link had been right about one thing. Anyone who saw Rouko coming would brace themselves. He would need to use subtlety to get the real work done. All the visiting princes brought a retinue with them of their personal servants. And common folk talked to one another with ease. Rouko brought his servants to his room and spoke to them frankly.

“I have been charged to assist Regent Sidon in apprehending the culprit who attempted to murder his father. I believe your assistance in this to be invaluable.” He explained, hands behind his back as he paced. “I want you to thread through the entourages. Talk to the other servants of the foreign tribes. As you know, King Dorephan was poisoned, we know not by what. Be on the lookout for suspicious substances, unusual smells, exotic brews. Report back any suspicious behavior. If you can, cozy up to the other servants. Griping workers are always willing to complain about their masters. Get them drunk if you have to. I will be most grateful for any news which leads to a suspect, and should your information result in a definitive capture of the assassin, I will personally reward you.”

“My prince, please forgive my interruption, but will it not look suspicious if we were to suddenly begin asking questions?”

“Then do so subtly. Leave the direct questioning to me. All I ask is that you be observant and listen should someone slip up and let something out.” Rouko informed them. “Bring any news to me immediately. You are dismissed.” he waved his hand for them to be about their business before turning back to his own notes, deciding who to question first. It took him a few moments to realize his personal serving man was still there, clearly waiting to be addressed before saying something. “Yes? What do you need, Hesui?”

The mako coughed to clear his throat. “Forgive me, sire. I simply wanted to point out to you how fortuitous it is that you were selected to oversee this investigation.”

“Fortuitous isn't the right word. Muzu practically ensured it was shoved at me.” He snorted and shook his head. 

“Ah. I see. Well it places you in a very good position. To prove your worth as a potential mate to the Regent.” 

“I'd have preferred to do that on the tilting field, but we can not always choose where we fight our battles.” 

Hesui humphed with a smile, clasping his hands together. It was clear he was working out just how he wanted to say what was on his mind. But Rouko was not in any rush to hear it. Hesui had a habit of pointing out things to his prince which he felt his prince should have already noticed. They had been playmates as children, and it gave Hesui the unique privilege of being able to speak what was on his mind. He also had an annoying habit of being correct. “Of course, when given such a rare opportunity by someone like Muzu, one must ask themselves, what does that person stand to gain by assisting you in such a manner?”

“Funnily enough I've been asking myself such a question.” Rouko admitted, rubbing the plate above his nostrils. “It's obvious enough that Muzu has no love for the surface dwellers, but that is not so uncommon. He probably resents the Hylian's presence and the Regent placing him at the head of the investigation.”

“That may well be true. But then why not promote the position to someone from the Zora Domain? Why back a foreign prince?” 

“If I had to guess, I would say it is because he favors an Akkalan/Domain alliance. We're well placed, we are both flush with resources. Sidon and I are in good health and roughly the same age. Any of the others would be mating the prince off to a lesser. The rest of this bunch are princes in name only, closer to being the sons of tribal chieftains. Zora's Domain would gain little by such alliances.” Rouko considered this for a moment. Muzu was not someone he knew personally. He knew of him by reputation. “I hope you are not insinuating that I will refrain from questioning him because of this?”

“Not at all. I simply wondered if you had considered the possibility that HE may think that.” Hesui said, expression tensing to emphasise this.

“...huh.” Rouko rubbed his chin. No, he had not considered that possibility at all! “That is…a very good point, Hesui.”

“I do not mean to insinuate anything of course. I would never wish to point fingers in anyway.”

“Of course not. In the end it may be as simple as him wanting a political advantage by befriending the future prince consort. But it is something worth keeping in mind.” Rouko nodded to Hesui. “Thank you, my friend. Your insight is always appreciated.” 

Hesui bowed, managing to hide the expansive smile on his lips. “Always, my prince.”

Rouko waited until the man had dismissed himself before considering his options. Even after he split up the other four foreign princes, he would still have to take on the Domain's councilors. He was not looking forward to that. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was politicians grappling for power and bickering among themselves. He had no doubt they would all find some way of implicating the others and wasting his time investigating every wild flounder chase they sent him on. 

He'd be relying on his own entourage to bring him any actual evidence or suspicions. Rouko sat there, considering what Hesui had discussed with him about Muzu. Not that he personally suspected the zora of anything. Muzu had served Dorephan's father, Dorephan himself, and would likely serve Sidon. If he had wanted to stage some sort of coup, he'd had ample opportunity. Why start now? In all likelihood he was just using the sudden shift in political climate to further his own ends. Not the first time for such a thing. In poor taste perhaps but then that was palace life for you. Everyone always trying to find an angle to work. 

Rouko stood, walking from his suites and preparing to seek out the Lanayru River entourage when he spied something that caught his attention. Sidon was walking down to see his father, and close by his side, keeping pace, was the Hylian. They were talking to one another, and Sidon's mouth pulled up into a warm smile as Link said something that made him laugh. 

Rouko felt his muscles clench as his fingers dug into the flesh of his palm. He did not understand why, but it made him terribly uncomfortable to see the prince regent smile like that at the surface dweller. 

~~~

Dorephans massive chest rose and fell with steady movements, the waters of the healing pool lapping at his body. The healers had taken time to clean him up, sponging the foam from his lips and washing him down to ensure he was comfortable. The discoloration of his scales had not improved, and Sidon did not look encouraged to see some of them had flaked off. He held it up, looking at the primary healer for an explanation.

“His condition is stable, prince regent. We believe the scale loss to be a dermatological condition.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Stress.” The healer smoothed it over, touching the scales. “We see it frequently in patients who have undergone trauma or sustained severe injury. They begin to lose their scales, often in patches. But it is not necessarily a reflection that their condition has worsened. Nonetheless, we have someone watching your father around the clock. If we notice the situation becoming problematic we shall notify you.”

“Thank you. I appreciate you keeping me informed.” Sidon knelt down to the pool next to his father, watching the chest rise and fall as if it provided him comfort to know that his father was still breathing.

Link looked into the pool and touched the waters gingerly, letting the viscous fluid run between his fingers like jelly. “This pool works the same way as Gellur's?” he asked. 

“Yes, with a few added density enhancers. Your see, the King's weight is much more…er…significant. Due to his might and prowess I'm sure!” She said, eyeing Sidon. But the prince seemed to take no offense, only chuckling quietly to himself. “We use a kelp by product which when powdered can be mixed in with the healing waters to ensure his weight can be supported.”

“Someday, when there is time, I'd like to see if this sort of thing can work on Hylians.” Link asked. “I think it's brilliant.”

The healer straightened up, looking quite pleased with herself. “Well thank you young master! My grandmother pioneered the technology! Please, if you ever wish to try it I would be thrilled to introduce you to the method.” 

“Thank you! Hopefully I won't get injured any time too soon though!” Link laughed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. 

Sidon kept the smile on his face till the healer was gone, then winked at his friend. “Quite the flirt, aren't you?” 

“Huh? What?” Link went bright pink, embarrassed at the very idea. “I wasn't! I mean I didn't mean to! Oh cripes do you think she thinks I was?”

Sidon couldn't help himself, shaking his head as his chest shook with laughter. He didn't mean to do it, but Link just looked so pleasing when he was shy like this! And it was so easy to make him too! “I assure you, she was likely just happy you were so impressed with the technology.” 

“Oh. Okay good. I mean I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable or anything.”

“Link my friend, I do not think you made her uncomfortable. I am not sure the concept of you flirting with her even crossed her mind.” Sidon tried to assure him. 

“I guess it wouldn't, would it.” Link agreed, kneeling down next to Sidon as they kept watch over the blue whale. “I mean…I guess Zora wouldn't really think of Hylians in that way.” 

“...you know I hadn't really considered it. You've got to remember, for a long time Zora and Hylians were enemies. Even after that, we were isolationists for a good while, so we didn't have too much contact. It's really only been in the last few hundred years, and…well frankly you're the only Hylian who keeps coming down here to see us!” Sidon grinned. 

“Yeah I just can't seem to stay away!” Link's pink cheeked color had not gone away, if anything it seemed to grow darker when he looked at Sidon. “For what it's worth, I think Zora are beautiful.”

Sidon felt himself hold his breath. “You do?”

“Mmmhm. Striking, you know? Everyone looks different. Even if they have the same basic look, the colorations are different, the patterns are different. Everyone is their own unique kind.” Link played with the water, letting it lap at his fingertips. “I think it's beautiful.” 

Sidon couldn't think of what to say. He'd never felt so flattered and the compliment hadn't even been directed at him! “I think Hylians…look interesting!” He sputtered out. He could have slapped himself! Interesting? What sort of a fool said something like that? Animals could look interesting! Plants could look interesting! Not people! 

But Link only seemed amused by his response. “I guess we do don't we. That explains why those kids were staring.”

“Were some of the children bothering you?”

“No not bothering me. They were just curious. They jumped the moment I said hi. Poor things. I hope I didn't give them too big a scare!” Link splashed the water and snuck a look at Sidon. “Maybe…if Hylians came around more often, Zora could get used to looking at them. Then maybe they wouldn't look so bad.”

“I don't think you look bad at all.” Sidon managed. How was it he suddenly felt so flummoxed in trying to compliment his friend? Why was this so difficult? “I think you look very dashing.” Especially in blue. But he did not say that last part. 

“Right! Dashing! Say that after I've spent all day fighting lynels and I'm too tired to bathe!” Link snorted. “I'm not exactly the dashing sort. Not like you.”

He thinks I'm dashing? Well it wasn't the first time Sidon had been called that. Most of the Zora found him very dashing indeed. But for some reason hearing Link call him that was much more flattering. “I think you are dashing.” He reassured Link, then cocked his head. “In an unkempt vagabond sort of way.”

“Now that sounds more like me! An unkempt vagabond!” Link tossed his hands in his hair, the gel like water making it stick up at odd angles as he looked over and struck a roguish pose. “Very dashing!”

“Positively gallant! It's a wonder the Hylian females haven't snatched you up already!” 

Link let his laughter die off slowly. “I uh…” he licked his lips and stared intently at the water as if looking for something terribly important in the slow waves. “I'm not exactly…that is to say…I like girls. As friends.” His fingers curled. “Usually just as friends.” 

It took a second for the information to click over. “Oh! I had no idea it was common among Hylians.”

“Well it's not. Not really. I mean it's not uncommon. But it's not so common. I guess not like it is here.” Sidon shrugged. “Zora physiology is different than Hylian. We don't procreate like you do. Not that I know that much about Hylian procreation! But I think it's probably pretty different. I mean I'm sure you don't have egg purses.” 

Link's eyes got so wide they took up most of his face. “Egg…purses?” 

Sidon's grin showed off all his teeth. “I really must show you the lithographs in our library some time. They explain things much better.” Why did he enjoy embarrassing his friend so much with something so common knowledge in Zora culture? Still, Sidon could admit he was somewhat curious as to how the surface folk went about such things. He had only the barest knowledge. “How do Hylian's accomplish it?”

“Accomplish what?” Link's voice dropped. “You mean…babies? Oh geez.” He swallowed like he was getting down a lump of dry bread. “Uhm…well there's a guy and a girl and they uhm…” he folded his fingers together and clapped his palms in a dull smacking noise. “They have sex.”

“So they mate? And does the male deposit his egg purses in the female for her to gestate?”

Link's face fell and he went dead silent. “Kind…of? But not really. Uhm…” he looked over at the sleeping king and turned a slight shade of green. “I just realized we're discussing this stuff in front of your dad.” 

“My father is the one who first showed me the lithographs when I was old enough to go through my first attempts. Do Hylian parents not explain these things to their offspring at the appropriate time?” 

“Err…some do? Some don't.” Link turned his face back downward. “And sometimes you don't get parents to give you an explanation. You just have to figure things out for yourself.”

“Oh.” Suddenly he did not feel like this was amusing anymore. “I am sorry. I didn't mean to…”

“It's okay. I mean…a tree tries it's best but acorns and pollination doesn't really equate!” He tried a snicker and shook his head. “And the kokiri…well they try to explain things but their attention span is about fifteen seconds at a shot. So yeah mostly I just figured it out as I went along.”

“I see. Things truly are different outside the Domain.”

“I guess Zora don't care very much about male or female, huh?” 

“Not really no. I suppose in some ways we do, but…” Sidon stood. “Here. Why don't we take a look at the library now? Father is doing well and your potions are setting while the fish tanks are set up. It will be a good diversion.” 

“I'm not taking up too much of your time, I hope.”

“Not at all. If anything you are providing a welcome respite.” He saw the young man blush again, and wondered if he was really that shy about such natural matters?


	5. Chapter 5

When one thinks of a traditional library, they tend to have the same general concept rooted in their brain. A large room, perhaps very tall, where the walls are lined with shelves stuffed to overflowing with books and scrolls and tomes enough to keep even the most obsessed bibliophile busy for a lifetime of content. 

Link had seen many libraries before, but none like this! The Zora palace was a series of grottos' and caverns threaded throughout a mountain, leaving only the uppermost levels with water at ankle deep levels. Because of this, no paper or papyrus scroll would survive long without being damaged. Other methods of recording had to be managed so that the long and storied history of the Zora people would not be forgotten. Orators like Yipoli played the roles of historians and entertainers, keeping much of the tradition alive. But even then, accidents could happen. Besides, it was a mark of civilized society to keep track of things.

The young Hylian stared up in wonder. The circular room had a glass dome which allowed sunlight to ripple through, casting an ever shimmering blue light through his surroundings. He trod gently, still not used to moving underwater, yet enjoying the feeling of the smooth stones under his bare feet. He gazed up at the highest walls, turning in a circle to see the language develop from crude pictographs to a triangular cuneiform and later into a more formalized alphabet which was accompanied by mosaics comprised of thousands of tiny painted shells! He couldn't read it of course, but that didn't make it any less fascinating.

“It's...magnificent!” 

Sidon nodded, thoroughly pleased. “I'm glad you enjoy it. This cavern was one of the first discovered when the palace was being built centuries ago. When we realized the ancient Zora pictures at the top may have cataloged the beginnings of our people, we knew it had to be preserved. Since my great grandfathers time, Zora from every clan and tribe have sent their artisans to help improve on the mural.” He pointed to the start of everything, a simplistic figure comprised of arrow like stick figures that had to be Zora. “The walls show the history of the entire Zora race from the time we first began to recognize ourselves as a people. It continues into the current era, and we've left enough room for the next five or six generations to include their tale. Each pillar...” he indicated the eight tall sandstone pillars. “...represents each of the Zora tribes or kingdoms. Of course there are some of our kind who choose not to be recognized as a part of the whole for one reason or another. But this is one of the many ways we help maintain peace between those who choose to remain allies. They send their artisans and histories to include any major historical events on their pillar. That way, no one is forgotten.”

Link's eyes were twinkling as he took it all in. “It makes opening a book seem almost mundane.” he moved over to one as he spied a picture ofKingDorephan. “Does this one belong to your people?”

“Yes. See?” Sidon traced a figure of himself as a young Zora, standing next to his father, mother and sister. “My birth was recorded, as well as the day I assumed my position as a prince. Then later...” he moved down, showing Link a picture of Mipha wielding the Lightscale Trident. She held it above her head, her blue cloth whipping about her to show her radiance and grace. 

Link traced the picture, and became very quiet. The water suddenly felt cold between them. “She was very brave.”

“You inspired her to be.” Sidon offered. “You gave her purpose. A chance to do something truly great. You helped make her a Champion.” 

“She was already a Champion. I admired her a great deal.” Link spoke in soft tones, the fingers touching the engraved face as he seemed to drift off for a moment. “Sidon...I...uhm...” he winced and seemed to be having difficulty figuring out what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. “There is something you should know. Mipha and I...uhm...well see she...” 

“I know how my sister felt about you.” Sidon tried to help. Did Link think he was upset about Mipha's love for him? It was unusual of course, but he did not want his friend to feel guilty over forming an unusual love. Or was Link trying to indicate that something more intimate had occurred between them? Sidon felt his head fin thrash and his face grow warm, nipping the thought in the bud. Well he certainly wouldn't be angry but he certainly did not want to hear details about his sister and Link! “You don't owe me any kind of explanation, my friend! I respect my sisters affection towards you and I would never want you to think I was upset with you over it!” 

Now it was Link's turn to pink about the cheeks! He clammed up, lips pinching together so hard he almost seemed to suck them back into his mouth. “No! I mean I loved Mipha but but but not...not like that!” He stammered, trying to find the words. “I feel...felt about her the same way I feel about Zelda.”

“Oh?” Sidon tried to put it together. Zelda, the princess and monarch of Hyrule. Link, Champion and warrior of Hyrule. Well that made sense. “I did not realize Hylians took multiple lovers.”

Link looked as if someone had smacked him in the back of the head with a very large truncheon. “We don't. Generally. I'm sure some do but in a general sense we don't.” he started moving his hands in little circles as he did when trying to explain things. “We uhm...I see Zelda as uhm...a kind of bossy older sister. I love her but not in a romantic sort of way. Mipha, I respected her a lot. She taught me a lot about fighting and how important it is for a warrior to be a healer as well. To find the balance between battle and kindness. I owe her so much, Sidon. When she gave me the armor, I didn't understand. I thought she just wanted to be sure I was protected. I wish I would have known how she felt. I could have talked to her.”

“Link...my friend.” Sidon grasped his shoulders. “Mipha loved you deeply, more so than I think any of us were really aware of at the time. You inspired her to take action!”

“That's what I'm afraid of.” Link muttered, casting his eyes down before he shook himself off and pushed a smile through his lips. “Come on. I thought you brought me here to show me lewd, crude and socially unacceptable pottery?” 

Sidon tilted his head, wondering at what Link had meant. Hylians could be so confusing sometimes. It was clear Link harbored regret for his sisters end, but Mipha had chosen her path. He'd accepted that long ago and learned to see the value in her bravery and determination to do what was right. Surely Link did not think he blamed his friend for her end? “Link? Mipha appreciated you. She gave you the armor because you deserved to wear it. I too appreciate you, and all you've done to help my family and my people.” He lifted the young man's chin and looked down into those strange, soulful eyes. 

Link shuddered and let out a soft gasp before he covered it with a smile and took Sidon's large hand in his own much smaller ones. “Thanks. I mean it.”

“You don't need to thank me for caring for you, my friend.” Sidon felt his heart beat unusually fast, the temperature of the water suddenly quite cool against his skin. “Here...let's look at the pottery.” 

While the walls and pillars told the long and complex history of a people, small tales and folklore were recorded through a much more accessible means of pottery. Urns and plates, some fairly large, were used to record basic tales and in some cases, skilled trades. One displayed how to use the natural waterfall of the mountain to help create a submerged grotto for an infant Zora to play in. It detailed how to ensure the water continued to flow properly so it would not stagnate or loose oxygen without risking the baby getting washed away in the undertow. Another had depicted in detail how to create sunstones for harnessing light from the surface and using it in the houses and corridors. Link had to laugh as he saw one that depicted a young female Zora at a party using squid ink to determine which male Zora had kissed her the night before, tricking him into revealing himself. 

As they rounded one of the pillars, the young Hylian got that awkward look again as he looked at the very graphic and uncompromising mosaics now facing them. “Oh...uhm...”

Sidon thought it quite endearing! There was nothing here any responsible Zora parent had not explained to their offspring at a reasonable age. But for Link, these depictions were apparently quite taboo! “Which would you like to see first?” He asked, enjoying how vivid a pink his friend was now becoming. 

“Uh...where...wherever you think I should start.” he looked over at one and his eyes seemed to gloss over as he viewed the lurid scene. 

Sidon had to keep himself from laughing. “Why don't we start with your earlier question?” He searched among the pottery for a few moments before finding a large serving platter which depicted what he was after. “You see, there are different types of Zora from a biological standpoint. There are the two you would recognize as male or female.” He indicated them on the rim of the platter. “You wouldn't notice much of a difference, except for the females tend to look a little softer overall. Both male and female Zora have a cloaca here, see?” 

Link peered in close and saw a slit, exaggerated slightly so it would be visible on the painted clay. “Okay. I think so.”

“Well, for a female, they have a pouch. For a male, they have a phallus, which extends from their cloaca during mating times, allowing them to fertilize the female's eggs.” 

“Wait, so Zora don't have live birth? They lay eggs?”

“Well...yes and no. I'm no explaining this very well am I?” He scratched his head for a moment, trying to remember how his tutors had it explained to him. “Female Zora continually produce eggs, but most are not viable unless they are in mating season. They're duds. And will dissolve and be...excreted in due process if not fertilized. If a male Zora uses his phallus to fertilize the female Zora's eggs, they will gestate and grow until they harden, at which time she will lay them in a nursery and wait until the infant Zora inside are developed enough to survive.”

“That makes sense. The eggs are soft when they start, but they take time to harden, so they stay inside the female until they're hard enough to withstand the outside.” Link considered, peering closely at the pictures describing this in simplest terms. “But, you said there are more than two?”

“Yes. You see...” He flipped the platter over, showing a new cycle. “Now you see here, there are two other types. We still call them male and female as you will, but some Zora are unique. It's much more common in noble bloodlines, but it's not unknown for it to appear occasionally in the common folk. See?” He pointed to the cloaca and then to the revolving diagram showing a new possibility. “In these, the female and male may be receptive or implanting as suits them. In these cases, we identify one as female because while she may present with a phallus capable of fertilizing, she can still hold a clutch and accept a male's sperm to fertilize their eggs. But a male...well...” Sidon looked just a bit cocky, and really who could blame him? “A male of this unique sort presents with two phalluses and a pouch. One phallus capable of fertilizing, one capable of depositing eggs, and a pouch capable of gestating if their mate chooses.”

Link looked as if his brain was spinning like a top. He gazed at the depictions, noticing the differences immediately. On the front side, the male Zora's phallus was rigid and curved upwards, looking proud as could be. On the other side, the female phallus and secondary male phallus both appeared thick and wriggly, as if it were a tendril moving about. “That’s a lot more complex than Hylians.”

“Not every species can keep things simple!” Sidon laughed. “You can see here how it is accomplished.” He indicated the carefully detailed paintings of two zora switching between genders and types to show how a mating process might go. 

“So that's why a male Zora can marry a male Zora.” Link said, and suddenly looked very pleased. “It's nice to know that's not such a weird thing in some places.”

“I don't see why it would be.”

It seemed to dawn on Link and he looked up shyly. “Sidon...are you...unique?”

“I am indeed!” He flashed a toothy grin, setting the platter back on it's display. 

“Have you ever...uhm...” Link made a fluid motion with his hand.

“Heh. Several times. But if you are asking if I have ever had a clutch, then no. Traditionally, one only goes to clutch with their mate. Especially when blood lines are involved. It's just safer that way.” 

“So 'unique' males produce eggs and can be fertilized. 'Unique' females can accept eggs or do the fertilizing themselves.” Link guessed. “But...if 'unique' males can produce eggs, do they dissolve after a while too?” 

“Well, yes. Sort of. You see unique Zora often experience a problem where the hormonal secretion which causes a fertilized egg to harden does this to an unfertilized egg. It's not too awful, it simply means that we would have to pass it out the same was as if we were giving birth to a clutch. It is very annoying and exhausting. But it doesn't happen often.” He caught Link peering at one of the large bowls, and felt his heart skip a beat as the Hylian gave him a saucy look with pursed lips. 

“Sidon.” he said and turned the bowl around. “What are these zora doing?” 

The prince regent grabbed the bowl and quickly put it back. “They uh...are engaging in very unorthodox mating games!”

“Mating games?”

“Yes! Well...not everything has to be done with the ultimate goals of baring a clutch!” He said, fully aware that he sounded quite defensive over something so small. He had promised to explain these things, after all! “Sometimes you can do something just because it feels good to do.”

Link tilted the bowl this way and that, trying to be sure he was getting the right idea. It looked as if the unique female was using her phallus to push eggs into a male's...wait. “Hold up now.” Link tilted it another direction. “Do regular males have a pouch?”

“N-no!” 

“Then...where is she putting those eggs?” He moved the bowl around, and his eyes grew very wide very quickly. “OH!” His eyes flashed to his dear friend with a smug, knowing look. “Why your majesty!”

Sidon gnashed his teeth, baring till his gums quivered, but Link knew him too well to find it threatening in the least. “I shall regret this.”

“No, don't!” Link teased, stifling his own laughter. “It really is interesting. I just can't stop...” he snickered. “...thinking about how over the top Muzu is with his insistence of dignity and prestige...” He tried, bless his heart he tried not to snicker, but he was holding it back so hard his face turned red and it sounded like the poor land dweller was wheezing. 

“You've forced me to imagine the very concept of Muzu mating.” Sidon curled his upper lip harshly. “I can never forgive that.”

Link grasped the bowl protectively as he fell to his knees, trying to get some control back. “I'm sorry!” he gasped out. “I'm so sorry!” He handed the bowl back, wiping tears from his eyes as Sidon lifted him up, helping to steady his feet. “I'm sorry! I don't know why it struck me so funny.”

“Do not be sorry. I liked seeing you laugh.” Sidon found his own grin and realized just how grateful he was that Link could pull it out of him. “Would you like to see another one?”

Link nodded, sniffling till he could get himself steady and followed Sidon along, letting him decide which ones to share. The pictures always seemed to swing between simple explanations for how things were supposed to work and depictions of how they could work if you were imaginative and open enough for experimentation. Link saw as many romantic urns with mates hanging eggs securely along nursery walls as he did of truly inventive and unusual acts between two or more zora. 

As Sidon talked, trying to steer the conversation back into the educational realm, Link couldn't help but touch the enameled painting, peering down at the slightly familiar shapes of intimate Zora. He felt his skin grow warm in the cool waters and peeked over at the tall, muscular prince regent with renewed interest in his eyes. He'd wanted to say something, but it had come out all wrong. The more he considered it, the more he realized how selfish a thing it would be to tell Sidon here and now. He had so much on his plate. What Sidon needed more than anything else was a friend he could depend upon. And Link had no intention of taking that away from him.

Besides, for all these pots and plates, all these strange and exciting acts, he did not see one single depiction of a Hylian anywhere among them. 

~~~

It was impossible to fully explain the uproar going through the palace at the moment. Zora did not have upheavals like this. It was not a part of their culture to make an attempt on a ruling king's life in such an underhanded and gruesome fashion! It was one thing to declare war or openly challenge someone for the right to rule. But this? Poison in a goblet, at a public event, before ambassadors of foreign Zora? Unheard of! Untenable! 

In such situations, it came as no surprise to hear rumors flying back and forth through the palace. Zora factions and tribes were not always on the best of terms and while the usual bickering could be overlooked, something far more sinister was being whispered. Some felt sure it had to be one of the visiting factions, others thought perhaps a Zora tribe who felt snubbed when they did not receive an invitation to vie for Sidon's hand. 

Others? Well...a land walker was in their midst. How strange that his arrival should coincide withKingDorephan's unlikely sickness! How oddly timed!

“I think...” said one of the court ladies. “...that it's been done to remove him as king. Surely those wretched land dwellers have some kind of plot to push the balance of power. The Prince Regent, well, everyone knows he has more practice in the tilting arena and the bedroom than on the throne! Perhaps they think with an untriedKingruling over the waters, they can come in and take over!”

“Shush! Not so loud! You know the prince is fond if the little blond bait!” Another hushed her quickly, covering their mouths with a kelp fan and hurrying down the hall, whispering among themselves.

Down the corridor and around the hall, another conversation was ongoing between four of the council members, though likewise they kept their voices low and guarded. 

“I find it suspect, that is what I am saying.” He humphed, straightening his sash. “I do not mean to make accusations of course. It's not my place. But it is obvious there was some kind of foul intention in the timing between Ambassador Link's arrival andKingDorephan's poisoning.”

“Do you think the Hylian Champion had something to do with this?” 

“You mean do I think he slipped poison into the king's cup? Don't be absurd! Don't you think someone would have noticed him in the kitchens where he wasn't supposed to be? Why would anyone allow him access to the king's cup?”

“Well, it's not as if we've ever been concerned about this sort of thing before. It isn't our way.”

“My point being...” he continued, clearly irritated at being interrupted. “I find it unlikely that the ambassador himself wishedKingDorephan any harm. However his arrival may have prompted some third party with foul intentions to play their hand. Use his arrival as a way of inciting some manner of incident to drive a wedge between Zora and Hylian.” 

“To what end? To what purpose? I'm not fond of the Hylian folk but they've done us no harm. They encroach on none of our lands. If anything they've been respectful of our borders. I see no reason to cause such a fuss, especially when it risks the life of the king.” 

“Nor do I.”

All four Zora jumped, staring at Prince Rouko as if he'd yelled out loud instead of spoken so quietly. “Prince! Forgive us, we didn't see you...”

“Clearly not.” he looked over, the rippling of his tiger stripes showing off in the dim blue lighting. “You are Councilor Jiahto.” Rouko stood before him, those cunning eyes watching the man's reactions keenly. “You were alive during the Great Calamity over one hundred years ago.” 

“Err...yes. Yes I was.”

“I understand the members of the Elder Council are...less than fond of the Hylian, Link. I find your theory as to the motive behind this attempted assassination very interesting.” Rouko could sense nerves running through the group like blood in the water. He hesitated to point it out, intent on letting the tension rise before he made any accusations. He'd rushed in too quickly before and that had upset Sidon. Besides, it wasn't as if these were just common staff and servants. Upsetting one of the council members could have far more dire consequences. 

“He was only talking.” Dento offered up, not seeming as cowed as the others. “There is nothing else on the mind save the events of these last few days. Everyone has theories, most of which are as useless as week old fish.” 

“Perhaps so. But nonetheless, I find this idea intriguing. I would like to hear more.” He drawled, crossing his arms and waiting to hear if Jiahto would offer it up or if he would have to push for it.

“I...it is only my theory. I have no evidence to point towards it. But...” Jiahto coughed, clearing his throat. “It was my consideration that while the Zora and Hylians are at peace now, that has not always been the case. It was not so terribly long ago that there was a great deal of enmity between our two peoples. The Great Calamity took princess Mipha away from us, an act which fractured the stability between us. Many were furious and sought to blame the ambassador and his princess. It was nothing short of a miracle that saved things. But some still harbor resentment towards Ambassador Link and those events.”

“I had heard something about it, but there was no one to offer up any details until now.” Rouko admitted. He had heard that Sidon's sister had sacrificed herself in an act of unparalleled bravery in order to stop the Calamity. He had known that Link had gone with her. But this was the first time he'd realized the Zora of this domain directly blamed Link for the tragedy. “What makes you so sure this is a motive for someone to poison your king?”

“I am not sure. Not in the least. I only thought...well...King Dorephan is sympathetic to Hyrule and their princess. Prince Sidon fosters an unusually close relationship between himself and Link. It would not bode well for anyone who wishes to see the Zora break ties with Hyrule or who still blames the Hylian for Mipha's end. If someone were to attempt an assassination, and find some means of ensuring the evidence points towards Link, it would create all the reason one would need to sever ties with the land dwellers and possibly even create a prescient for war.”

Rouko's eyes widened as he took all of this in. “That is a very weighty accusation you offer, Councilor Jiahto.”

“I am not accusing anyone, prince Rouko. Merely offering an observation. It may well be an incorrect one.”

“Indeed, if the intention was to frame master Link, why would they not make the evidence present itself immediately? Why wait so long between the deed and the proof?” Dento answered gruffly. 

“You have your own thoughts on this then?” Rouko turned his attention towards the other councilor, forgetting none of what Jiahto had said. It was a viable theory, one he had considered. But it interested him to know someone else had come to the same conclusion. 

“The Zora people don't need a land dweller coming in and causing trouble. We do it well enough on our own.” He waved to some of the visiting tribes. “Zora's Domain may be the largest and most well maintained of the kingdoms, but it is by no means the only one. There is a great deal of resentment as to the way we run things and the power we hold over some of the smaller tribes and factions. All it would take is one group who felt we have snubbed them. Or perhaps even someone we did invite who was instructed to sew suspicion and chaos so we would dive at one another's throat. We are a proud race, Prince Rouko. Very proud indeed.” Dento pronounced and one of the other Zora nodded in agreement. 

That was true enough. While Rouko's kingdom had been allies to Dorephan's for some time, that same could not be said for everyone. Perhaps this had even been accomplished without the knowledge of their respective princes. After all, a smart monarch would never put their prince or plan in danger by letting one know about the other. “You think Ambassador Link has nothing to do with it?”

“I did not say that. I feel certain he would provide a convenient excuse for the real culprit. But in a more pointed manner, no. I do not think the Hylian attempted to assassinate the King.” Dento assured him, sounding quite confident in his assessment. He leaned in closer and sneered. “But I wouldn't put it past him to be none too upset over it either!”

“What one must ask themselves...” Muzu said, walking up from behind the group and making his presence known with his own hoarse voice. “Is who stands to benefit the most fromKingDorephan's death.? Who will gain the most through his assassination?”

“It's miserable bad luck to speak as if he were already past.” Dento warned in caution. “He's still alive, resting in the healing pools last I heard.”

“Indeed, but nonetheless this is the question we must be prepared to ask ourselves. Do the Zora benefit from his passing? While we are not all allies, the tribes have been at relative peace for nearly a hundred years. None of us are doing so poorly that we need to expand our borders in order to sustain our people. IfKingDorephan thought there was a threat or ill feelings between the other Zora factions and ourselves, he would not have opened up the tilting competition to anyone of noble blood to compete.” Muzu's tone was reasonable and quite sure of himself as he spoke. “Beyond that, theKinghas always put his utmost effort into maintaining peaceful relations between our many peoples. He is a bastion of goodwill. I am sorry my friends, but I cannot think of any Zora who would gain anything byKingDorephan's demise.” 

“And you believe the Hylian's would?” Rouko asked skeptically. He had gotten a measure of young Link, or so he felt. There was no grit to him. No cunning. He looked as if a stiff current would bowl him right over. He found it hard to believe someone with such a guileless manner could be dangerous in any way!

“Consider this. For many generations now, Link has been the Champion for Princess Zelda. At first, his duty was to protect her and Hyrule from the invasions and evil of dark powers and fell beasts. We, by that I mean the Zora, were once counted among those fell creatures. And it was only a hundred years ago that we were barely able to contend with one another's presence. Relations were not improved due to the princesses demise. Perhaps the Hylians grow tired of waiting. Perhaps they have decided to get out of the business of defending their land and into the business of expanding it. Or perhaps this is merely a power hungry ruler taking advantage of the situation to sow discord among the otherwise peaceful Zora factions. Who can say?” Muzu shrugged, but when he spoke every argument sounded utterly within reason. “In the end, who can understand these land dwellers? But remember, first, we lost the princess. Now ourKingis in danger, and our prince regent spends his time in the company of the only individual who has been present at the former two events. I would not dare make accusations. But it does seem unusually suspicious.”

Rouko's brow had deepened and he found himself chewing the inside of his cheeks as he considered Muzu's words. This was quickly becoming more and more difficult to work through. “I thank you gentlemen for your thoughts on the matter.” he said politely and gave a slight bow, the councilors now bowing deeply in deference to his rank. He had promised to interview them each, and that was just as good as an interview. As he continued onwards to his rooms, he saw an elderly maid coming out from having cleaned it, and held her up for a moment. “You there.”

“Oh! Yes Prince Rouko?” she bowed and he waved it off dismissively.

“You have been in the palace long, yes?” He asked and held open the curtain to his room when she confirmed it. “Good. I want you to tell me everything you know about the Great Calamity and the Death of the princess.” 

 

~~~

There are hundreds of interconnecting tunnels winding their way throughout the mountainside, ensuring a flow of water that keeps the temperature and oxygen levels comfortable for the Zora folk. They are nearly impossible to navigate properly, and many are much too small for someone to pass through. However, if someone were either very determined, quite patient, or perhaps had some means of knowing where they were headed, navigating through the expanse of tunnels might not be so impossible as it seemed. 

Like an eel the trespasser slipped through the ports, winding about as the currents guided them. They passed unnoticed overhead as they listened to the Zora below making casual and inaccurate observations as to the perpetrator and their motive. If this person felt any amusement or derision at their inaccuracies, they said nothing. They were here to perform a task for which they had been very well paid. Nothing more. Tonights work was going to be complicated for many reasons.

They moved upwards along their route, following their sensitive snout to gauge water pressure. It was difficult to slip through the tighter tunnels, but they managed, using sharp claws to dig their way through whenever it was too tight to be managed. As the water level dropped, they knew they had to be close. There were only a few apartments above sea level, and the Hylian ambassador's was bound to be one of them. 

The intruder slipped it's long, lean head around corners until it realized it had come to the topmost level. No guards were here, and as it was the middle of court, most of the residents were either in the court yard or in the throne room nattering about their theories. It took little time for the eel-ish creature to slip down the hallway and past the kelp curtain into Link’s room. It hissed softly, eyeing the beakers and vials, sniffing the bubbling concoction as it's nose crinkled at the stink. 

~You know what to look for.~ 

That had been it's instructions. Really, the Hylian was making this job far too easy. Brewing poisons right in his own apartments! And to think they'd gone to so much trouble to smuggle them in the first time! It sniffed and poked about the many herbs and potions being made until it found what it had been looking for. The aroma was unmistakable, the sour, vinegary smell a recipe for something vile. The intruder picked up one of the smaller vials and poured out a small dosage, just enough to push things along a bit here and there. 

Death was not the ultimate goal here. That would have been far easier to orchestrate.

It started to hunt and fish through the rest of the vials and eyed the tanks which had been set up for experimentation. Little fish were now swimming through them easily, with no awareness of what they were soon to go through. It was tempted to set them loose, just to mess with the Hylian for a bit of fun. But then that would be a sure way of letting everyone know someone had been here. 

It crept back up through the tunnels with it's stolen dosage and then slid it's way down to the next room. It worked it's slim, slippery body back until the water relieved it's skin, allowing it to slither easily to the next location. The next set of rooms seemed more like an opulent suite. Every piece of furniture had been painstaking sculpted from coral and set in with beautiful shells and bits of gold leaf. Clearly this belonged to someone of noble status. The creature flicked it's head about, ensuring all the servants were gone before dropping down to the floor and searching out it's target.

Sitting next to the bed was a slim silver pitcher that had been stoppered to hold the wine within. A goblet lay next to the pitcher, showing that this person clearly liked a bit of a restorative before they went to bed for the evening. The eel-like beast took the vial and swam up to the very top of the room where there was just enough space between the surface of the water and the ceiling. It popped the stopper and poured a few drops of the contents of the vials into the pitcher. The deep burgundy wine turned a slightly greenish color before dissipating back to its original color. The pitcher was placed back on the nightstand, pointing in exactly the same direction so as not to leave anything disturbed. 

There was one last stop before they would take their leave.

Dorephan was heavily guarded. Within the healers wing stood four guards, armed with spears and prepared to give their lives defending their king. Outside the doors were two more guards, and further down the hall were four more, presenting themselves as alert and at the ready. Given the current state of things, anyone was a potential threat. Even healers were only allowed back with the knowledge that they would be watched. No one else, outside of the prince regent himself and his Hylian companion, were permitted past the main corridor where the other healing pools were kept. TheKingstill breathed, and thus was still the king. He was owed protection at all costs. Anything and everything that could be done to ensure his safety was being provided. 

But that did not mean he was impossible to reach, especially not if one knew how to slip past guards. 

Dorephan's massive chest rose and fell steadily, aware of nothing beyond his own sleep. The eel slipped down, waiting for the healers to leave as it peered about at the four guards. It could get no closer without being spotted. Any sort of disturbance it created would be noticed and reported, leaving everyone sure something had happened and possibly ruining the plan. It slid around the ceiling, going from one stalactite to another, waiting for an opportunity to present itself. The wave pool lapped gently at the king's body, and Dorephan slumbered easily with no notion of the danger crawling just above his head. 

He waited patiently, coiling about a hanging rock for a while and intending to rest for a while, until the doors were opened and the guards stood at attention, allowing in the Prince Regent Sidon and...

A gasp, sharp toothed smile peeled it's long jaws back, exposing it's grisly gums as it watched the blond Hylian follow him in to check on the king. One could not ask for a more perfect chance. The creature watched as the two of them spoke to the healers, asking how things had progressed, had there been any improvement? Were things looking any better. It was so funny to see the prince look quite disheartened to hear there had been no change in his father since the last day. There would be a change soon enough, though Sidon would regret asking for one.

The prince asked for time alone, kneeling down by his father's pool as the land dweller sat on the rim, talking to him, listening to him worry over his father. The intruder could not hear all of it, but it hardly mattered what they said. He need only wait. Surely there would be something he could take advantage of...

The little blond fool knelt down next to his friend and reached down into the waters of the pool, holding Sidon's hand and patting his shoulders in a comforting manner.

~Perfect.~ The eel opened the corked vial and tipped it, along the stalactite, letting the fluid gather with the natural heavy droplets and falling down through the air into the healing pool. It watched carefully, the discolored droplets going unnoticed as the soft waves mixed them in with the healing waters. It stayed just long enough to hear the wretched, gagging sound of someone choking on their own air, then chuckled to itself, slipping back out through the tunnels once more, it's terrible work completed.


	6. Chapter 6

The thrashing had been terrible. 

Sidon sat on the bench, head bowed into his hands, struggling not to weep lest someone see him. Even now there was no privacy. No opportunity. No solace. 

Until he felt Link's hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of the Hylian and saw a patient comfort, even hope. 

“They've gotten him stable again. He's alive, Sidon.” Link promised, petting his arm reassuringly, offering anything he could to help his friend feel calm. 

“But...he was...”

“He stopped breathing for a few moments, yes. But...you know that stuff that's been leaking from his gills? It began to calcify at a rapid rate. Go hard. It was blocking his passages, making it hard to breathe. The seizure happened because his body was struggling for oxygen. Once we figured it out and got the airways cleared, the King was able to breathe once again.” The Healer accompanying him explained simply. “He is resting now, but he may have damaged himself in all the thrashing. We will begin assessments at once.”

“But he was stable until mere moments ago. What could possibly have happened to cause this?” Sidon insisted and could tell from the look on her face that the healer was at a loss. She fumbled for answers, but apparently had none to give. That only made things worse. Sidon stood, towering over her with his fingers clenched. “You are the High Healer of this realm. I expect for you to have better answers for me than merely silence.” 

The Zora female sucked in a harsh breath and trembled. “I...we are doing our utmost, Prince Regent.”

Sidon opened his mouth and felt a hand brush his own. Link stood there, and for a moment all he could see was the disappointment in his eyes. The softness telling him this wasn't okay, he needed to find a way to be calm. 

“Sidon...it's not her fault.”

His father lay there suffering in sickness and no one had any clue as to what was going on! It had been days since the assassination attempt and still nothing! But...Link was right. He struggled not to take his anger out on the healer. She was doing her very best. They all were. It was not her fault. But still his blood boiled with frustration and exhaustion. “I...apologize. This has been a very trying time for all of us. I have the utmost faith in you. Please excuse my outburst.”

The female shuddered, trying to right herself and find her composure. “It has been trying for everyone. We understand of course. I promise you, there are healers working on your father at all times. But in the healing profession, we have a saying. Sometimes a cough is just a cough. Other times it is a blessing in disguise.”

Link smiled up at her. “We have a similar saying. Hylian healers I mean. It means sometimes the worst symptoms tell you the most about what it is you are dealing with. I'd like to have a sample of the gunk that was in his gills. I have almost everything I need to start the experiments. This adds another clue of what I need to look for.” 

“I'd say you've already got all the pieces you need!”

Everyone froze, looking up as Rouko stopped down the hall, two guards flanking him and looking ready for a fight. The healer pulled back, clearing the way for the foreign prince as he glowered down at Link. “Care to explain this, land dweller?” He held out a closed fist and opened it to reveal one of the small vials from Link's makeshift lab in his palm. 

“Where did you get that?” Sidon asked, staring at Rouko, hoping this wasn't what he was thinking.

“We began to search the area after King Dorephan's seizure, looking to see if there had been some kind of attack. We found this at the bottom of the pool. The healers are testing the waters now, and your father is being moved to a different pool, but I'm willing to bet they will find that the balance of the waves has been disturbed. It's alchemic properties thrown into disorder.” Rouko glared down at Link, his slit eyes revealing a certain distaste.

The prince took the vials, touching them as if trying to make himself believe these weren't in Rouko's hands. “That...Link tell me it isn't true.”

“Those are my vials.” Link said, staring at them with bewilderment on his face. “But I left them in my room. All of my alchemy equipment and potions are in my room.” he swore, staring at his friend. “I would never hurt the King. Why would I even do something like that? It...it doesn't make any sense!”

“Prince Regent! Prince!” A guard came running down the hall, dropping into a salute but not bothering to be relieved before he spoke. “Councilor Muzu has become ill! He began thrashing violently in his chambers! One of his servants came to find us! He...he cannot breath!” 

Everyone ran, but the healers pushed to the front of the crowd the quickest. Sidon roared for others to let them pass. Now that they knew what the problem was, they were the only ones who could solve it. Not a bunch of lookie-loos trying to have the latest gossip to spread. Sidon looked on with horror as the healers took blunt scrapers from their pouches and began to remove the gunk from his gills. They scraped along them gently, careful not to damage them even as the old, frail Zora thrashed helplessly. 

Muzu was not Sidon's friend, but he had been Mipha's tutor and his father's trusted councilor. The simple fact that someone had done this not once, but twice within his own palace was deeply troubling. He looked to see Link standing there, staring at the scene with horror and concern on his face. He grabbed hold of his friend and stared down at him desperately. “Tell me you didn't do this!” he yelled, forgetting both himself and the crowd of faces surrounding him. “Tell me you had nothing to do with this!” 

“I didn't! I would never!” The young Hylian insisted, shaking his head frantically. “Why would I do this? Why would I poison the King or Muzu?” he held Sidon by the wrists, begging him to believe him. “It doesn't make any sense!”

“As to your motivations for the King, I can't speak.” Rouko said, coming up on him with his rows of sharp teeth bared. “But as for Muzu, the councilor has been one of the most vocal advocates against your interference in this investigation, as well as your presence here overall.” The striped Zora said loudly, heads now turning in their directions to listen. “It is no secret he found your presence here to be an unwelcome one. Now it seems he may have had reason to.” 

“No.” Sidon said quickly. “No that business is from ages ago. Muzu was never a friend to the Hylians but his prejudices are-”

“Prince Regent.” Rouko interrupted, inclining his head out of respect. “You asked me to investigate this crime and I have been. And now we have a suspect in our sights. Whether or not he is guilty of anything remains to be seen but for now, we have a responsibility towards the safety of your family and your people. And I am afraid the evidence as we have it now, points in only one direction.” He looked sharply at Link. 

“I would never hurt the King. Or Sidon.”

“Or the councilor?”

Link hesitated only a second before muttering. “I might give him a swift kick in the face but I'd never do this.”

“You enmity for one another does not help your case, Hylian.” Rouko advised shortly. 

“I knew he didn't like me. I know in part it was because of what happened during the Great Calamity. But overall I just figured he didn't like me because I'm a Hylian. I didn't like him much personally but I never said or did anything nasty or threatening.” Link insisted, putting his foot down.

“Then of course you will come with us to the holding cells without a fuss so we can get to the bottom of this.” Rouko offered, and took a step back as Sidon got between them. “Prince...”

“You will not arrest my friend.” He growled, his teeth shining in the light as his gums showed. 

Rouko twitched, but pulled his hands behind his back. It would be a foolish, unbelievably stupid move to fight him. This wasn't tilting. This was a tense political situation which would only be made worse if two princes came to blows over the situation. “Prince Regent, it is not my intention to upset you. It would never be my desire to hurt you. But right now, in this moment, I must go where the evidence takes me. And that takes me to Link!”

Link felt as if he was being hidden behind the large red Zora, but from his position, he could hear what Sidon was too distraught to notice. People were looking on at their future King with distrust, muttering behind their hands to one another. If Sidon took his side, it would look as if he was defending a potential assassin! How could the Zora have faith in their King if he wouldn't put their safety first? Link reached up and pulled on Sidon's sash firmly, bringing him around. “I'll go with Rouko.”

His fury morphed into confusion, Sidon's brows knitting together. “What? But...you can't...”

“And you have to make me.” Link said, determination written on his face. “You have to look in control of the situation.” he explained and darted his eyes towards the crowd. 

His gut churned and Sidon understood. First and foremost, he was the current reigning monarch. He had to be at the front of anything that happened, even if he hated it. “You are my friend.” he whispered briefly before righting himself. “Ambassador Link will be escorted by Prince Rouko to the holding cells willingly to disclose any information he may have in regards to the investigation. It would be prudent to remember that the Ambassador is an honored and distinguished guest here, not some common thug.” He eyed Rouko. “We would not take it kindly if we found that his treatment was anything less than respectful.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Rouko offered and turned away from the crowd so only Sidon could hear him. “It would also be prudent to know I am not some bully in a pond. It is not my intention to hurt your friend. But I hope at the end of this, you still have a friend who deserves the faith you've put in him.” 

Link stiffened up, trying to look like he was sure of himself as he walked past his friend and into the space between the two guards. No cuffs or bindings held him there, after all, he was coming willingly enough. The crowd was murmuring among one another and within an hour it would be all over the palace. 

They'd arrested someone! 

The little Hylian land dweller!

Do you think he did it?

~~~

They were scouring Link's room, looking for anything that might point towards him. Rouko attended, keeping an eye on everyone as they went through the many collections the land dweller had amassed. “Do not overlook anything, but do not disturb it unless you think it necessary.” He instructed. “Everything in here is important. If it points towards the Hylian as a suspect, it is precious. But if we discover we were mistaken, I am sure he would be very cross to find his artifacts damaged.” he warned the guards firmly as he walked over to the little laboratory Link had set up. The many vials and beakers littered the area, and he sniffed at them, looking over everything that had been amassed. A wall of small tanks had been created, each one holding a small fish which seemed to be in excellent health. Several potions were set in a row, each one sporting a different color to help Link remember which was which. 

For one thing, it did not look like the room of someone plotting any assassination attempts. It looked like the room of a weary traveler who decided to leave their stuff all over the place. The lab was the only portion which seemed fairly well organized. Blankets, tools, a favorite pillow as indicated by the indent on one side, maps, various items useful in crafting, et cetera. None of it looked particularly viscous or deadly. 

“Prince Rouko? Look at this.”

He turned and felt awe strike him in the chest. “The Zora Armor.” he walked over to it, his fingers gently touching the perfect blue of the fabric and feeling the multiple scales embedded in it for strength and dexterity. Truly it was a flawless piece of Zora talent, and Rouko sighed to see it amassed together in one collective. “Where did a land dweller come by such a piece?”

“It was meant to be the princesses gift to him.” The royal guard explained as if this was common knowledge to him. 

“That is impossible. Princesses only craft such things...ah.” Rouko set the armor down, folding it neatly and organizing it on the bed once more. “The princess must have been very fond of him to take such care in such an exhausting crafting process.” He humphed. “Apparently this family maintains an oddly close relationship with Hylians.” 

“I could not say, sire.” 

“I am thinking out loud, captain. Feel free to disregard it.” Rouko could not tear his eyes from the armor. That did not make any sense. At least not to his way of thinking. Surely Princess Mipha would not have taken such efforts for someone she did not have implicit trust in. Never mind the massive breach of tradition in selecting a land dweller for a spouse, but to make such a public and definitive statement to that fact? That would not have been met with approval, especially if Muzu's personal feelings were any indication of Zora feelings regarding Hylians. Everyone in the Domain seemed to blame Link for Mipha's death, however Sidon seemed to insist that it had not been his fault. Another piece to the puzzle or just more questions that needed answering? 

“Your highness?” Another guard directed, bringing the orator Yipoli into the room. “I've found her.”

“Good work.” Rouko walked over and the orator bowed graciously. “Thank you for coming. I hope you understand how important your input to this investigation could be.”

“I do, although I am not fond of being rustled out of my bed in the middle of the day! Nonetheless, when duty calls, what can I do but heed its call!” She pressed the back of her hand to her brow in effortless dramatics. 

“You were to memorize everything the Hylian told you to, yes?” Rouko affirmed and gestured towards the lab. “I need for you to tell me everything he was doing here. Every last detail. I need to know what he was mixing together and what his intentions were.” 

“Ah. That nasty business with the King and councilor Muzu.” She gave a dreadful shudder. “Most uncouth! I would never believe Master Link capable of such an act! Not when he worked so tirelessly to effect a suitable antidote for the king's current predicament. Nonetheless, mine is not to offer judgment, but to recount truth!” She glided past the guards and peered down at the beakers. “Master Link instructed these items to be brought to him.” He pointed to the woven bags hanging by the window to dry. “Each one contains a different local herb which he then began to powder and emulsify into potions, which are here.” She gestured fluidly to the beaker set and the multicolor vials. “He was planning to test these poisons on the fish to mark the effects, and then reverse the effects by breaking down the components into which ones would heal the symptoms as created in the King.”

“He wished to create an antidote by finding the poison? That doesn't make any sense.” One of the guards humphed, crossing his arms to mimic Rouko's stance. 

“Of course it does.” Rouko disagreed. “How do you think cultures learn about foreign technology? Fifty years ago, the Zora didn't have a crossbow. Then the land dwellers fought a war, we got ahold of over if their weapons and took it apart to put it back together again. Now there are famous Zora archers. It makes perfect sense.” The striped Zora turned back to Yipoli, dismissing the guard with a chuff. “Was he having any success?”

“I don't know. He was going to begin trials tonight, but well...the incident.” Yipoli shook her head. “But he did have the vials separated into what he believed the effects would be. He added a dye to each so he could track which tank he added it to.” The orator pointed to the vials and blinked, then took a closer look. “Oh... that's odd.”

“What?” Rouko got closer and leaned into the desk. Each vial held the same amount of liquid, precise measurements being a factor in alchemy. However, one vial was missing a few centimeters of liquid, it's surface line a little lower than the others. “That proves nothing but that the poison did indeed come from Link's collection.” Rouko picked up a vial of his own and cautiously poured out a small sample, making sure not to get any of it on him. He walked over to one of the fish tanks and dumped it in before anyone could stop him.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then the poor sunfish began to spasm. It twisted this way and that, as if it could no longer figure out how to find its way around the tank. It looked as if half mad, then began to jerk, a foamy discharge coming from it's gills and quickly crusting over. Rouko watched with grave interest as the poor thing slowly stopped it's twitching and rose to the top of the tank, dead.

“Guards, I want this room watched constantly. No one gets in or out without me in company.” He instructed. “Confiscate that vile. I have some questions for our Hylian Ambassador.”

~~~

Sidon had dismissed everyone from his presence. He didn't want any of the hangers on or 'well wishers' turned accusers of his friend. He wanted to be alone to think. The gardens of the palace had grown wild and beautiful around the private pond reserved for his family's use. It almost felt as if one was in the wilds, far from the chaos of palace life as they sunk into the peace and quiet. But now, all the young prince could feel was the harried sensation of being adrift and alone. There was no one he could trust, no matter how badly he wanted to.

~Link couldn't have done it.~ He repeated to himself once more. There was no sense to be made from such an accusation! Link had been a friend to his family for over a century now! What could he possibly gain from such an action? 

Of course there were plenty of councilors who were more than happy to fill in the blanks with their own outlandish observations on the situation. They fell on the line between foolish revelations of prejudice and outright declarations of war! 

“I never could fathom why we allowed the little cretin within our domain. This only goes to show that the land dwellers are inherently suspect! Look at their history! Look at the centuries of cataclysmic incidents between their own peoples! Now they've moved their vile mechanization into our peaceful realm! How distasteful!” Jiahto offered to his prince's unwilling ear. “This is intolerable!”

“I think you are underestimating them.” Dento said smoothly. “You believe this to be the act of a crazed madman? You overlook the more determined, calculated methodology. Think of the timing. Right in the middle of a tilting contest? With all these foreign powers here? No no my friend. I believe this has been orchestrated to throw our world, our peaceful allies into chaos. I believe the ambassador to be the victim of bad timing and plots already set into motion. Though I will admit it quite foolish of him to allow such easy access to his poisons! Why was no one guarding his room? Keeping an eye on his actions?”

Sidon had said nothing, but Dento had a point. Why hadn't he stationed anyone to guard Link's rooms? He hadn't thought it necessary at the time, but it was like an open invitation to someone wanting to make things more difficult than they already were.

~Assuming of course that he didn't do it.~ Sidon groaned and wished he could silence his own terrible thoughts. Other councilors had a far more insidious outlook, believing Link to be working under orders from Princess Zelda. Poison the King, put an unpracticed prince on the throne, manipulate their friendly relations with the Zora into an alliance and bring all out war over land and sea until everyone was subjugated under Zelda's mighty rule. 

Every theory, loose or not, was being entertained, and eventually Sidon simply became sick to his stomach with hearing all of it, kicking them out and trying to find some measure of quiet. The gardens had often been a playground for Mipha and he when they were young. Now he hoped it would provide him with just a little bit of patience. 

The last person he wanted to see coming towards him was Rouko. 

“I hope you have some good news for me.” He asked and saw regret flash over his fellow prince's face. 

“I...do not wish to trouble you further.” He began, then shook his head. “Thus far, all we see does not favor Link as innocent. We have found the poison from the recent attack on the King and the Councilor in his rooms, but of course many poisons would be in his rooms as he was trying to discern which caused the original sickness on King Dorephan. We know Muzu has suffered the same symptoms as the king, and his vocal rejection of Hylian friendship and outright suspicion of your friend would be sufficient motive for an attack. But then, most of your kingdom seems outspoken against him, and Muzu was not the only councilmember to do so. If he were going to attack one, why not attack all of them? And out of all of it? I cannot fathom why he would do so in the first place.” Rouko confessed to Sidon. “I wish I had something better to give you. I am going to go and speak to the Hylian now. Perhaps some interrogation will provide a more satisfying conclusion.”

“...do you think he did it?” Sidon wanted to know. He needed to know if he was leaving his dear friend in the hands of someone who had already condemned him.

“...I withhold my conclusions until I know for certain. He does not seem the type to start such trouble. What could he possibly have to gain from it?” Rouko shrugged, then paused in his steps and turned back to look at Sidon, something coming to light in his head that he was not sharing. “...I have asked many questions of your staff as of late. Did...did you know your sister was very fond of your friend?”

Sidon chuckled gently. “Of course. Ah. He brought the armor.” The Zora prince nodded. “Yes. She was very fond of him. Perhaps she even loved him. What has that to do with anything?”

“Many of your people blame Link for the death of Mipha. It would be sufficient motive then to ensure he is blamed for something terrible.” 

“That is true. But then many of my people are still in mourning for her, and they may let their emotions be swayed by sorrow. Mipha wanted everyone to forgive, and let themselves be joyful even in her end. Most have accepted that. I did. Father did. I would hate to find out this was a manipulation by one of my own people.” 

Rouko could hear crickets chirping and the dappling sound of fish jumping in the pond. In any other setting this would almost have romantic potential. “More so than you would be hurt to discover that your friend did do this?” He could not help but ask. He watched Sidon's face twist in pain and wished he had not asked, even if it was needed. “I do not want you to think I will make an accusation without proper evidence. You entrusted me with this task, prince regent. I intend to fulfill it proudly.”

“I do not, and will not now nor ever believe my friend did this.” Sidon warned him. “Link would never.”

Rouko let the silence hang between them before coming closer. It was rare for him to meet another Zora as tall as he was. He stole a moment of admiration, watching the deep red scales glisten as he gazed at Sidon's handsome face, the firm cut lines of his fins, the pleasant line of his mouth. “Your faith in him is...admirable, prince. It truly is. It is my most sincere hope not to cause you further pain in this moment. But if I can find no evidence to the contrary...would you ask me to ignore it? In favor of a Hylian over your own father? Your own sister?”

Sidon's eyes hardened, and it was not fair for him to remain so striking even in anger. “I am well aware of the insinuations you are making, prince Rouko. You won my admiration on the tilting field. But don't test my patience simply because I accepted your role in this investigation.”

Rouko could not pretend he wasn't insulted, and yet...such command! Such a strong, unbent voice even as it cracked with frustration! It was beautiful to watch Sidon behave like a King! “Your patience is all I ask for...and if it should come to it...perhaps your forgiveness.”

 

~~~

Link sat on the bed shelf inside the holding cell, waiting for the monotony to break. He looked at his surroundings and began counting seashells embedded in the walls until he heard someone coming. He didn't feel any sense of relief as Rouko appeared, just as grim as he had been the last time they'd spoken. 

“Hello Ambassador Link.” 

“Uhm...hey your majesty.”

Rouko gestured for the guards to leave them so he could have the room to himself. Waited until they were alone before turning to address Link. “Have you been fed?”

“Yeah.”

“No one has attempted to harm you or accost you?”

“No. They just put me in here. I've been waiting.”

“Good.” Rouko took the beaker out and sat it on the table, keeping close watch to Link's expressions. Land dweller faces were such a weird reflection of their innermost thoughts. It made it very easy to read for the most part. However, Link just seemed curious, as if waiting to see what he had concluded. “This was discovered in your rooms.”

“Of course it was. I made it. I thought we'd already figured that out.” 

~Snippy little thing!~ Rouko quirked his face into displeasure. “We know. I tested it on one of your fish and we discovered it had the same effect as the seizures which affected the King and the councilor. This does not seem to stand well in your favor.”

“No. No I guess it really doesn't, does it.” He sighed and walked over to the table, peering at the glass vial irritably. “Well if nothing else, now that I know which one was stolen, I can tell you how to fix it. I've got the antidote to this one stashed in my backpack. Left pocket. It'll be the same color but thicker.”

“I...thank you for that.” Rouko offered. “You think the vial was stolen?”

“I don't know what else it could be. I shouldn't have just left stuff out like that. I don't usually have to watch my back against would be assassins. It was stupid.” Link sighed and looked up at Rouko. “You think I did it.”

“I think the evidence doesn't point to anyone else. I think that your recklessness has endangered other lives. I think you enjoy being close to the royal family of Zora's Domain and would like fewer obstacles in your way.” Rouko tiptoed around one of the theories he'd heard, one that had been lingering in his mind. The Hylian was suspiciously close to the royal son in a way that made Rouko feel an angry heat in his gut. 

“Sidon is my friend!” Link insisted. “And King Dorephan...he forgave me.” The little blond creature seemed to deflate a little. “They both did after...everything. I'd never want to see anything bad happen to either of them.”

“Than explain how one of your vials ended up in both King Dorephan's pool and Muzu's wine.” Rouko asked.

“I don't know!” Link shouted and set his jaw in a stubborn line. “And neither do you or you wouldn't be here trying to get it out of me.” He looked so incensed he almost stomped his foot! “Someone must have gotten hold of it. But...even then.” He shook his head. “It doesn't make sense. That poison takes effect quickly. Very quickly. And Sidon and I were right there when the King started to have a seizure. No one was touching the waters. No one was near but us. How did they manage it? It doesn't make sense.”

Rouko watched the young man pace back and forth, trying to work things out. If he was faking his concern, he was doing an excellent job of it. “You said you had an antidote...”

“Yes. Well a treatment. The gunky stuff? I've encountered it before. So I had an antidote just in case anyhow. You just keep giving it to them until the gunk clears up and goes back to just being mucus without hardening.” Link frowned. “It only had such a big effect because the King couldn't clear it out of his system in his weakened state. Otherwise...well...” Link shrugged. “I mean most Hylians just spit when it gets clogged up or uhm...” he made a face. “...pick it out.”

Rouko paused, then blinked rapidly as he realized what Link meant. “Zora can't spit.” he informed him dumbly. 

“Huh.” Link stopped. “I didn't know that.” 

“...” Rouko could feel something forming in his head. The poison only worked because it created an excess of phlegm, which then hardened to block airways. Anyone else would have just spit it out or removed the clog manually. Zora couldn't because one, they didn't spit and two, Dorephan was too weakened and unconscious to clean it himself. Link hadn't known that...

...Link hadn't known. 

So why would Link select a poison which depended upon an inability he didn't know the Zora people lacked?

“Why are you staring at me like you're gonna eat me?” Link recoiled, his fists clenched as if he were truly afraid the Zora male was going to lunge and take a hunk out of his flesh. 

Rouko snapped his head up. “I think...or rather, I don't think that you did this.” He rushed towards the door, pausing only briefly to turn back to the Hylian. “Stay here.”

“Was there another option and just nobody bothered to tell me?” Link couldn't help himself as he watched the prince run down the halls, clearly in pursuit of something that had just come to mind. He smiled, just a bit to himself. “HEY! You forgot the beaker!” He saw the striped body freeze and rush back quickly, muttering a thank you as Link handed the green bottle back to him casually. 

Rouko knew it wasn't the best thing, but a part of him was very proud! Sidon was going to be so pleased! What better way to truly win the Zora prince's heart than to be the one who proved that his friend had not done anything insidious? Sidon would be so greatful! And here he had been so concerned that he would have nothing but wretched news for the prince regent! 

~Ah. But how exactly do you go about proving it?~ 

Ah. Well...maybe now was not the best time to rush and tell Sidon everything would be just fine. Rouko looked down at the beaker once more, turning it's contents this way and that. First things first. He needed to get the antidote from the backpack and give it to the healers. He knew that Muzu was unconscious in another of the pools. While King Dorephan was holding on, Muzu was quite aged and his fragile body had intentionally been put into a soporific state to help it heal. But this would go a long way towards that. He had some questions for the councilor, namely wondering if he had seen anyone who might have done the nasty deed. 

Second, he needed to go over Link's room with a fine touch. It had been far too easy to access, yet he didn't think the thief had been foolish enough to just slip in the front door. Most would have ransacked the room, doing everything they could to make it harder to discern what they had taken. However, everything in the lab had been meticulously left untouched, almost as if ensuring it would be easier for the guards to figure out what had been used. Which of course meant that they had wanted Link to be implicated in this. 

Link had kept his alchemy lab in order because he needed it to be, and the rest of the room messy because it didn't matter. The thief and would be assassin had left it in exactly that state so that no one would think it had been anyone but the land dweller. They'd known precisely what to take as well, which to Rouko's thinking showed a knowledge for poisons and their effects. So why not pick something truly deadly? Unless of course the intention was no murder, but mayhem? What if the goal was never the murder of King Dorephan, but to drive a wedge between the Zora and Hylian people?

Oh it was a threadbare theory but Rouko had a feeling he was close to something. If he could only find proof! Something to help ensure that he could back himself up before making any foolish decisions! He gathered guards as he passed them, ordering them to come with him as they traipsed back to Link's suites. “I want every single millimeter of the room inspected!” He barked orders. “Disturb nothing, but leave nothing untouched! No one leaves till we find something worthwhile.”

He was sure he sounded foolish, perhaps even frantic to them, but it didn't matter. He wasn't doing this for their approval. They searched the room for hours, looking under dropped clothing only to cautiously place it back in exactly the position it had been in. Cautiously overturning furniture only to gently set it back down. They looked till dawn and into the day, Rouko switching the guards out to get a pair of fresh eyes on the scene. 

“Get away from there!” 

Rouko turned and pulled the kelp curtain aside. It took a moment to find the source of the chaos, but a slow smile covered his face as he saw small Zora children scuttling around, popping their heads in and out of the filtration holes. You weren't really supposed to play in them. It ran the risk of plugging things up and effecting the ventilation if you stayed in too long. But then that never did stop children from playing in conveniently placed hidey holes. He'd done much the same thing when he was still small enough to fit through them...

He felt like someone had struck him with a shock arrow! Rouko whipped around and looked up at the ceiling, gazing into the holes which sucked air in. “YOU!” He yelled at one of the guards “Bring that stool over here! Hurry!” He climbed up, getting as close as he could to inspect the ventilation holes up close. One at a time he went over them, making the guards move the stool under his feet so he didn't have to climb back down. Dozens of holes dripping water and pulling in air to oxygenate the underwater palace. Most were too small for anything but an infant to fit through. But a few were just big enough that, if he tried, he could slide his torso into. 

“AHHA!” Rouko pulled himself back out, dragging a handful of shiny scales with him. The dappled black and white pattern was unfamiliar to him, and he smiled in triumph. “I want every Zora looked at. If you find anyone who has the pattern you detain them for questioning.”

“Sire, there aren't any zora who could fit through those tunnels.” One of the guards insisted. “Not outside of a child.”

“None of the common Zora no. But even we have our odd ones out.” Rouko said, far too thrilled to be deterred at this point. “Search the shorelines. Keep an eye out for anyone of our kind who looks unfamiliar, like they shouldn't be here. If they aren't with one of the retinues, detain them. Keep close watch on the river walks heading out of the domain.”

“Should someone inform the prince regent of your finding?” A guard asked tentatively.

“No. Not until I've found something more concrete to give him. Until then everyone keeps their trap shut on this matter! If someone thinks now is a good time to gossip, then I invite them to come discuss the matter with me in the tilting ring.” Rouko warned everyone sharply and saw several faces turn up in worry. Good. Maybe that would keep the usual rumor mill from running for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Sidon looked to Rouko, eyes half shut with concern and exhaustion. He had found no rest since Link's imprisonment. How could he when his friend was stuck beneath the palace in a dungeon? It was all made worse by the seeming satisfaction of all those around him, their smug faces assured that the assassination attempts would surely stop now that the Hylian was captured. Sidon had been forced to remain silent on that note. What could he say in Link's defense when so much evidence pointed in his direction? He did not believe for a minute that his friend had anything to do with this, but as Regent he had to stay within the confines of the law. “I can only hope you've asked for a private audience to convey good news to me, prince Rouko.”

“I hope I have only good news to give.” He gestured for the people with him to come forward. “I did not wish to disclose this to you in public, for risk of the wrong Zora overhearing it and making matters worse. Prince Regent, I do not believe your friend had anything to do with the assassination attempts...”

Sidon's heart beat faster. His eyes widened as he sat forward. 

“But I do believe him to be the cause of them.”

The red Zora frowned, his brow deepening with frustration. “Make yourself clear, Prince Rouko, for everyone's sake.” 

“Prince Regent, I have only been within your domain for a short while, but anyone could see that your people harbor a less than friendly attitude toward Hylians in general. Most specifically your friend, Link, due to his unfortunate entanglement with your sister, the late Princess Mipha. Perhaps not entirely warranted, but at the very least understandable. It is my belief that the poisoning of King Dorephan was a mere pretext for people to begin to suspect him as an agent of disaster. The subsequent poisoning of your councilor Muzu and secondary attempt on King Dorephans’ life was done to close the walls in on him, so that there would be reason for you to imprison him and further the real assassins objective.” Rouko explained, feeling sure in his assessment. 

“And that objective would be?” Sidon struggled to remain impassive, and yet he felt a deep sense of relief flooding his mind. Rouko believed in Link! He didn't believe that his friend was guilty! That was more than he could have hoped for!

“I can only ascertain that once we have determined who the true guilty party is. But for the moment, I have strong evidence in my favor.” he straightened up, perhaps even feeling proud of himself in this moment. “I first became suspicious that this was in error when Ambassador Link mentioned that he was not aware that Zora could not spit.”

“...spit?” Sidon asked, caught in disbelief as to where this could be headed.

“Forgive my crudeness, but the poison caused an excess of thick mucus which most land dwellers could simply have spat out. Any Zora would simply have brushed their gills clean of the substance and taken an elixir to clear it up. It would only prove useful on a weak or infirm Zora. So why would Link have used a poison which, to his knowledge, would have been a minor inconvenience? He wouldn't. That lead me to consider another concept. What kind of assassin fails twice in a row?”

“An incompetent one?” Sidon offered, but he was much more interested in where Rouko was going with this line of questioning. 

“An assassin can not afford to be incompetent, Prince Regent. They must know precisely what they are doing and with what. I believe the agent was selected for three reasons. One, it's availability within the Domain's walls. Two, it's ability to cause a large distraction and sew disorder in the palace. And of course three, it's ability to indicate your friend. The poison was meant to make it seem as though Link wanted the King and Muzu dead. Not to kill them. To me, this says that the actual guilty party doesn't want Zora blood on their hands, especially if they will go to such lengths to avoid spilling it.”

“This is a very heartening theory, Prince Rouko. But I'm afraid I will need evidence to back it up before I make any decisions.” Sidon gripped his chair tightly. He would do anything, give anything, if only Rouko would give him a ray of light! Had he been right to place this foreign prince in this role? Perhaps more so than he anticipated! He'd never considered that the prince would be as eager to prove himself as this!

“And I would not call on you if I did not have evidence to offer.” He gestured for one of his attendants to come forward. She carried a small platter with several scales with a dappled black and white pattern. 

Sidon reached down, inspecting them with curiosity in his face and shaking his head. “These do not belong to any Zora I know of.”

“Precisely. I have had every guard scouring the palace and grounds for three days now. No Zora knows of anyone they have ever seen with a pattern like that. Those scales were found in the ventilation shafts of Link's guest suite. Which means someone snuck into his room and stole the potion for their vile purpose. The room has been put under constant guard so that nothing else will be disturbed. If we were to search, I'm sure we would find more in the vents.” Rouko assured him before asking for another of his attendants to come forward. “Furthermore, this was discovered on one of your guards.” 

On the platter was a sash, the soft blue color which signified one of the patrol guards who walked the city at night. The pretty fabric was marred by a bright green handprint smeared over the front. The same green dye that Link had added to his potion so he could easily tell the difference. “Where was this found?”

“My laundress brought it to me. She...ah...” Rouko shook his head. “She and one of your guards have become very close since we arrived. He received a message complaining that a local tavern had found a rowdy, drunken aquatic fellow. They assumed him to be one of your subjects since the domain was close by and he was sent to arrest him. When the fellow became physical, he got the green dye all over the sash and your guard asked my laundress to help him get it out so he would not be in trouble with his commander.”

“You may tell him to rest assured that he will be commended, if anything!” Sidon touched the fabric. This was the evidence they needed to prove Link was guiltless! Or at least part of it. “And where is the vile culprit now?”

“I have him cooling his fins in one of the common cells. I had thought it best if he did not suspect he was in for anything more than making a fool of himself and being a nuisance. No good giving him a chance to come up with a good excuse.”

Sidon stood, considering further. He hated to be so strict, but this evidence needed to be airtight, otherwise he would be accused of being soft due to his fondness for Hylians. One Hylian in particular! “But...what of Muzu? He is old but by no means weak. Why was he so terribly affected?”

“I asked the families private healer and I was told that the Councilor often has difficulty getting to sleep at night. The wine already contained a sleep draught to assist him. If he had been awake, he could have cleaned himself off and gotten an antidote. But being unconscious and unaware, he was poorly prepared for the phlegm in his gills.”

The prince paced back and forth, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. “...but how would the assassin have known that? I did not, and Muzu is family.”

“Is he now?”

“My great uncle, on my mother's side.”

Rouko noted it in the back of his mind. “I can not answer that question for you. Not yet at any rate. All I can say is that our culprit must have known something about it somehow and taken the opportunity to drop the poison in his glass. Prince Regent, this was carefully planned and well orchestrated to sow dissent and disorder right under your nose. Someone in your ranks wants to cause a division between Hylians and the Zora. Someone wants your friendship with Ambassador Link to end.” The tiger striped Zora stepped closer, closing the distance between them. He placed a gentle hand on Sidon's shoulder, treasuring the broad, strong muscles. “Can you think of who might have motivation for such a terrible thing?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Prince Rouko.” Sidon turned to him. “There are many in my court who dislike Princess Zelda. Many would like to break ties with the land dwellers. But none have dared to suggest something as hostile as open war.” He frowned. That was where this would lead to if nothing could be found. An attack on the king and a counselor? If Link could not be proven innocent and the true guilty party found, than Sidon would have little choice. Link acted on behalf of Zelda. If he was found guilty, everyone would assume Zelda had ordered the attack. War would be inevitable.

“Just because it is not mentioned does not mean no one thinks it. And who would mention it, knowing how fond you are of the Hylian.” Rouko reminded him staunchly. “But if they drove a wedge between you, caused you to hate and despise him for what he has done... Your majesty, I would pay very close attention to what your councilors say to you over the next few days. Especially anyone who seems over eager to punish your friend and his princess.” 

“You say this as if you do not intend to announce his innocence.” Sidon did not look pleased by that prospect. He looked very much as if he wanted to rush down to the cells at this very moment and free his friend. “Can you give me a good reason why not?”

Rouko took a deep breath. He had a plan, a rather good one if he did say so himself. But they needed to proceed with the utmost caution. From this point on, everything could go bad and cause disruption. He turned to his people, dismissing them from the area and turning back to Sidon. “That is also something I believe we should discuss in private.”

~~~

The crowd had gathered to hear the announcement. Excitement rippled through everyone as they stood together, chattering about all the latest gossip. A King near dead, a Hylian in prison, Sidon distraught and everyone dying to know what was happening! Surely there had never been something this thrilling to happen in a good long while. Rumors flew like a hurricane through the crowd, each Zora carrying their own speculations as to who did it and why. Nonetheless, the crowd of Zora fell silent as their Prince Regent took the podium.

The past week had not treated Sidon well. His fins looked dull and his tail drooped. He had large bags under his eyes and he seemed to grip the podium for strength before his people. It was several moments before the ruler of the Domain found it in himself to speak, and when he did, his voice did not carry it's previous strength and bravado. “It is with a heavy heart and much regret...” he began, staggering over the words. “That I formally announce the death of my father, King Dorephan.”

The collective gasp caused ripples along the surface, and the subsequent murmur echoed through the walls and domed caverns of the palace. 

“As you all know, there was an attempt on the King's life earlier in the week, as well as a later one. Between these two, even the great might of my father could not withstand. He passed away in the early hours of the morning. The healers did all they could to ensure his comfort and peace.” Sidon paused, eyes closed as he gathered his energy. “My father's life...was cut short...by a cruel and desperate act.” His claws scratched the coral, making large divots in it. He teeth bared out, and one could feel the anger rise in his blood. “As to the person who committed this heinous act, there is a suspect within our custody. He will be questioned at length by Prince Rouko. It is by the prince's efforts that we have discovered this suspect, and we are very honored that he has lent his assistance to our throne.”

The tiger striped Zora stepped forward, hands clasped behind his back, chest out so as to look proud and unmoving. Everything had been discussed, and he felt confident that this was the right move.

“Now may seem a poor time to discuss such matters. There is much that must happen, and much of it must be done quicker than we would have liked. But life does not always follow a plan. And it is important that you, my people, know that you are safe and that the dynasty of my family is secured.” Sidon told them, standing up tall. “So it is with a mindful look towards the future, that I announce my official engagement to Prince Rouko, whom I have selected as my mate to rule by my side.”

Another gasp. Some seemed stunned that their prince would make such a decision this soon after his father's death. Others nodded, feeling that it was a good choice in these troubled times. But no gasp was heard louder than Rouko's! The Zora prince cast Sidon a sideways glance, blinking rapidly. They had not discussed that! 

“There is much to be done, but that will have to wait. My father must be put to rest. This ugly and terrible business must be solved. My coronation must occur. When the waters have calmed, there will be time to talk of mating ceremonies. But I ask my people to be mindful and to show your future prince consort the same respect you have shown me in this trying time.” Sidon bowed slightly, thanking his people for listening to him before politely dismissing himself. 

Rouko followed suit, waiting until they were alone again before turning to him. “Prince Regent... majesty.” he said, feeling awkward for the first time in a very long time. “Do not think me ungrateful, but part of your announcement came as something of a shock!”

“Did it?” Sidon asked him. “You've done very well, Rouko. You've done more than I could have imagined. You've helped me. You've...” He smiled, clasping the foreign prince's arm. “You have saved someone terribly important to me. You have done more to show me that I can rely upon you for more than a mere tilting competition. What you've done cannot be fully repaid.”

“I do not need you to wed me out of recompense.” He said, even as he kicked himself for not accepting the offer with overjoyed embraces. Now was hardly the time after all. The plan seemed to be working well. The people, and incidentally the person who might have arranged for this whole mess, now believed Dorephan to be dead. They would surely use this opportunity and their new King's anger to push Sidon towards retaliation against Zelda. Rouko felt sure they would take Sidon's words to mean they suspected Link of such a terrible act, and they would be sure to demean him in Sidon's eyes as quickly as possible. Still, it wounded Rouko's pride that Sidon might think he owed Rouko his mating. He liked to think that mating him was it's own reward! Still, he'd be a fool to refuse, especially when he had arrived for that purpose. 

“It is not recompense. It is realization.” Sidon assured him. “I want you by my side. I want you as my prince consort, if you consent.” Sidon looked to Rouko with appraisal. He was far from the worst decision here. Reliable, intelligent, capable and loyal. His plan was clever and Sidon knew this would be a favorable outcome no matter what else happened. Besides that, he had dallied enough in the face of everything. The people did need a sense of stability. Perhaps he did too. 

Rouko puffed up proudly. “That is the only reason I came here in the first place. And I am grateful to have received such an honor.”

“Good. But there is much to be done before we can focus on that. We need to speak to Link.” Sidon began, and a dark glower overtook his features. “Then, take me to this eel.”

~~~

The eel, one Mowry by reputation, slithered about the cell. They had brought him in on drunk and disorderly charges two days ago, and he was starting to grow concerned. At worst they should have kept him overnight until he sobered up. Now he was starting to think something else was going on. He hesitated to sneak out. After all, with all the hullabaloo up at the palace he didn't want to do anything to draw undue attention to himself. Better if they think him a simple drunken visitor who got carried away. Once the heat died down he could slip free and be on his way with no one the wiser. 

Or so he thought. 

The guards were pacing by his cell more often now. It made his fins itchy just seeing them. It was clear that they were avoiding any direct contact with him, but why? Why hadn't they just set him loose by now? Perhaps they were suspicious because they didn't recognize him. But that in and of itself shouldn't have raised a fuss. He had been nabbed at a tavern just outside the boundary lines of the Zora Dominion. He could just be traveling between regions like any other wanderer. So why were they keeping him?

The sound of footsteps reached him, and Mowry flicked his tail as he saw a red Zora escorted by four guardsmen approach the bars of the cage. He tilted his head and grinned with sharp teeth gaping. “Can I do something for you?”

The Zora approached the door. “Do you know who I am?”

“Can't say as I do. Why? Are you someone important?” He asked, tilting his head from one side to the other. He knew precisely who it was that stood there glaring at him. It was impossible not to know, especially with all the goings on. Still, it paid to play things close to the chest. Admit to nothing unless it would take the heat off of you.

“No. Not to you, leastwise. But I might become important.”

Mowry eyed him, narrowing his gaze. “How so?”

“That depends entirely upon what you tell me next.” He gestured and the guards unlocked the door. They got on either side of the captive and stood him up, pulling his hands out to show them to the prince.

Mowry did nothing to resist them. Resistance would look like guilt, where as cooperation looked like innocence. He saw the disappointment on the red Zora's face when his hands were clean. “Something amiss? I don't understand.” Mowry feigned, putting all of his effort into not smiling. 

“I think you do.”

Mowry's expression twitched, his composure breaking ever so slightly as he saw the little blond Hylian come into the cell, giving him an unhappy look. “Well. Now I've seen everything.” He hissed out in a low voice. “Since when do Zora take orders from land dwellers?”

“No one is taking any orders from me. But I happen to have some degree of expertise I thought they might find useful.” Link strode into the cell and pulled a vial from his pocket. 

Mowry cringed, not wanting to know what might be in the vial. “Stop him! He'll poison me like he did the King!” 

“I wouldn't give you that satisfaction.” Link's pretty nose crinkled and he poured the vial onto Mowry's outstretched hands. For a long moment nothing happened, and then the eel's eyes grew like fat wet tomatoes as traces of green dye stood out under his claws. “It's a simple alchemic process. He could have scrubbed the dye off easily, but it's more more difficult to get out of the nails. Take weeks to fully get rid of and even then you have to clip them short and let them regrow.” Link couldn't resist a smug grin. “You should have thought of that before you went messing around in my lab.”

“Green just so happens to be my favorite color. I was dying some of my own things and left them at home to dry while I traveled.” Mowry thought up a lie quickly. One didn't get to his position in this business without being able to think on one's feet. 

“I see.” Sidon frowned down at him, then a quirk at the side of his mouth drew up, revealing a shark's grin. “Bit under the weather, are you?” he asked, scratching his own throat.

The eel shrugged off the guards. He'd been so cautious not to get any of that vile stuff on himself but it seemed he was not as clever as he'd thought. “Caught a nasty illness. Happens in the wilds sometimes. It'll clear up soon enough.”

“Or we could help you clear it up now.” Link offered, taking out an antidote to the concoction. “In fact there's a lot we could do for you, if you were willing to be more helpful.”

Mowry twisted this way and that. “I don't take your meaning.”

“I'm sure you've heard all about the troubles up at the palace.” Sidon started.

“Of course. It's the talk of the land. Everyone is gabbing about the nasty little Hylian slipping the King poison.”

“Yes, that. Well it seems this plot may be much more complex than we originally anticipated. Seems someone might be behind it all. Now, we're not saying you had anything to do with it.” Sidon stiffened, looking as if he would very much like to put this eels head through a wall. “However, it seems clear that you are at the center of some very damning evidence.”

“It may appear that way.” Mowry said carefully.

“Of course we would much prefer to have the orchestrator of this plot under custody. Any sort of speculation you might be capable of providing...”

“I don't know why you think I would have any information. I'm just a poor wanderer who happened to get flummoxed with ale and ended up in the drunk tank for a few days. Nothing special or ominous about that.” He complained, shaking his head. “Really grasping at straws now, aren't you?” His long body wriggled and the eel seemed far too pleased with himself.

Sidon and Link looked at one another. “Alright. Let him do it.”

Mowry wasn't one to intimidate easily, but he felt his heart jump into his throat when Rouko walked in, blocking the doorway. “I... have done nothing wrong! I won't sit here and let myself be intimidated by...”

“Be silent cur, or I'll have your tongue cut out!” Rouko barked in fury. He lifted his hand and the eel flinched before realizing he wasn't about to be attacked. “We found this in the Hylian ambassador's bed chambers, clogging up his ventilation pipes! Can't help but notice you've got a few patches missing from around your slimy body.” Rouko tossed the scale at him, the dappled piece shimmering as it floated down to the floor. “What's wrong? Gotten too fat to slide through them?”

“I happen to be...molting. It's fairly common when one takes ill you know.” Mowry grumbled, but he didn't like the looks of this. There was mounting evidence against him and that wouldn't look good on his reputation.

“We don't want you.” Rouko insisted, towering over the wriggly bastard. “We all know you weren't the one who planned this. Just a little fish in a big pond. What we need is for you to tell us everything about the perpetrator. If your information leads to his capture, I could be persuaded to overlook this evidence as circumstantial as opposed to incriminating.” Rouko leaned in, his broad features nearly touching the rounded eel's. “Which'll go a long way towards saving your slippery hide.”

Mowry chewed the inside of his mouth, considering his options. On one hand, he was a professional. Confidentiality was essential to this sort of career. He would be throwing his reputation away if he breathed out a single word! On the other hand, a reputation only does one so much good when they're rotting away in a prison cell. “It...may be...” he started, watching for their reactions. “That in my travels I may have overheard some terribly interesting rumors and clandestine discussions.”

“What sort of rumors and discussions?” Sidon asked, a hand on Link's shoulder. 

“The kind that one such as yourself might find extremely valuable. The kind that doesn't do a poor traveler like me any good to hold onto, especially when it might be traded for say...” Mowry considered. “Safe conduct to the borders and a promise to be allowed to walk away.”

Sidon opened his mouth, but in his eagerness to agree he might cost them vital information. Rouko jerked his head in a no, warning him not to get too hopeful. “Let's hear what kind of information you've got. Then we'll talk about making deals.” 

“Tut-tut-tut. Wouldn't do to give everything away, now would it?” Mowry hissed with a dark little chuckle. “Why don't we see if you can be trusted to keep your word.” He jerked his hands away from the guards. “I see you have a very pretty scale. If you were to bring me all of those scales, I might be persuaded to impart some vital piece of information to you.”

Rouko grimaced but nudged Link and Sidon out of the cell. “I will confer and get back to you.” He said stoutly, locking the door and leaving the guards there to watch Mowry.

“He wants the scales so he can destroy any evidence of him being present.” Link said in a low voice. “The green dye I used is common and he could easily bite his claws down to the quick before we could show any evidence.”

“Most likely yes. But you must remember, it isn't him we want.” Rouko assured the tiny man. “We need the one who arranged all this. The one who paid him to do it. We know his face now. It will be all too easy to make sure he won't be safe anywhere in Zora territories which cuts his lurking down by a considerable amount. But without the mastermind, we're fishing in the dark.” 

“I do not want that vile eel going free.” Sidon growled, his tail snapping back and forth with fury. He was a dominating force standing behind Link in a protective position, and Rouko tried not to sigh dreamily. 

“That is your prerogative. You are Prince Regent here. But if I may offer...” Rouko waited for Sidon to nod before continuing. “He is a scoundrel. A base shifty creature. He'll mess up again once free, and quick. I'd rather give him up temporarily for whatever information we can gt, then grab him again the second he slips up. Remember...”

“His work could have ended with much worse than a jail cell.” Sidon muttered, hands now clutching Link's shoulders and tugging his friend close to his body. 

Rouko looked down at Link to ask him to help calm the prince, but he hesitated when he saw the expression the young man had. Cheeks pinkened, teeth on his lower lip. His expression was flustered, and certainly not in an annoyed or unfavorable way. It took Rouko a mere moment to wrap his head around this, and he coughed to cover. “Ambassador Link.” He said stoutly, his jaw set stubbornly. “What is it you think?”

Link had to shake himself from his own thoughts to answer. “About...? Oh! Right. Uhm...Sidon, we need this information. Not because of what happened to me. But if the person planning this is still out there, they might try another attack on Dorephan. We need to shut this down! Protecting your father is the first priority here. Not anything done to me.”

“A noble sentiment.” Rouko commended. “Sidon, I know it is infuriating, but...oftentimes a King must make a choice for the greater good. Those choices are often unpleasant, morally grey things where no one is really happy with the result. But if it accomplishes what is necessary, than one must become content with it.”

“So we just let him destroy our evidence connecting him to this and then turn him loose?” Sidon was getting riled up, his eyes flashing angrily. He was not truly upset with either of them, but the frustration at the entire situation combined with the stress of his father's suffering was starting to get to him. He snapped unreasonably, even as he tried to listen to their thoughts.

“Of course not.” Link took Sidon's hand and pet it. “We hear what he has to tell us. If it leads us to the person who did this, or to evidence that points us in the right direction, then we let him go. If not, well then Mowry will have to do much harder then won't he?” Link didn't seem any more eager to let this go, but he was willing to do what was needed for Sidon and Dorephan's safety. 

“You must put the safety of your family first, Prince Regent.” Rouko advised and saw Sidon deflate.

“I...I know. I know I must. In these moments I ask myself, what sort of plan would my father make? What action would he take?” Sidon turned his head down, his tail tucking in close as he tried to gain confidence he did not quite feel at the moment. 

“You can not focus on that right now.” Rouko bolstered him, straightening his own shoulders. “I did not get the opportunity to speak to Dorephan, I can only say that one day, whether it is today or a hundred years from now, you will be King Sidon, not Prince Regent. As such, you will have to rule as only you can. Not as your father did.”

Link looked at the tiger striped Zora as if that had been a bit harsh, but Sidon seemed to accept it. 

“You are right of course.” He shook himself up. “Alright. Tell that vile creature to give us everything he knows. We will ensure his 'freedom' is guaranteed. In the meantime, we will continue according to plan.”

“I will. You should return to the palace so you won't be missed.” Rouko felt a squeeze in his chest as he saw Link turn to follow the Zora prince. “If...I may, Ambassador. May we speak for a moment? Alone?”

“Uh...okay.” Link turned to Sidon, who nodded. Rouko had more than proved he was trustworthy by now. Surely if Link would be safe with anyone it would be him! “What can I do for you?”

Rouko waited until Sidon was out of hearing distance before continuing. “I thought I should make you aware. During the announcement to the court, the Prince Regent offered me the position as his Prince Consort. I have accepted.”

Link's shoulders slumped. A flash of regret passed over his face like a cloud over the moon, then vanished just as quickly. “Oh. Well...congratulations. I know Sidon has really appreciated everything you've done. I'm sure you'll be a really good mate for him.”

“I intend to be. I merely thought as his closest friend you would want to be the first to know. You will be there for the ceremonies, I hope. Once all of this is over and the waves have settled, of course.” Rouko felt a sense of gratification. So he had been right. Hylian emotions were so difficult to read on their strange faces. Still, it was almost sad to see the Hylian appear so distraught. And he had been useful. “I think the Prince Regent must appreciate all you have done for him. As do I. You should be very proud of yourself.”

“Yeah. I guess so. I...I think I'll go back to my cell now. I need to get back to work on the antidote. I will...I'll tell Sidon congratulations! From me. To him. To you. To the both of you...together!” Link smiled in a wide, unconvincing manner and hurried off down the corridor. Most of his lab remained in his room, but little pieces he needed had been spirited away down into his cell so he could work without anyone knowing he was still a part of this investigation. They needed everyone to remain in the dark if this was to succeed.   
Rouko watched him go with a little feeling of guilt gnawing at him. But truly, it had to be for the best. Even once this was solved and everything died down, the Zora would hold onto their suspicions for a long time. Relations between Hylians and Zora would be strained for years to come, more so than they already were. It just wasn't a good idea if Sidon were to appear to be overfond of the Ambassador. It would only fuel people's conspiracies. 

Rouko did not consider himself to be a jealous Zora by any extent. He fully expected that, as time passed, both he and Sidon would have quite a network amassed of partners. It only made sense. After all they were both young, virile, handsome Zora males of a noble bloodline. However, as much as he respected the little land dwellers cleverness and resourcefulness, it wouldn't do to let others come to the same conclusion he had. Best if Link knew now. Then they could continue as friends. Rouko turned back to speak to Mowry, satisfied that this little problem would now take care of itself. 

~~~

Sidon slowed to let his friend catch up with him. Being naturally taller meant taking longer strides, and as much as he enjoyed Link walking double time to catch up with him, now wasn't the right moment. “Is everything well?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! Yes everything is fine.” Link promised him. “Rouko just uh...he wanted to tell me...” The young man tried to brighten things up, smiling at his dear friend. “I guess congratulations are in order.” 

“What? Oh.” Sidon hemmed and hawed about it. “Yes I suppose so. Rouko is a good candidate. Only candidate by this point, really. And he has more than proven himself. I think everyone will be satisfied by this decision.” 

“I'm sure. And you're right. Rouko is a really great guy. I think he really wants to impress you.”

“He has.” Sidon confirmed, then seemed to realize Link's stiff, uncomfortable tone. It had not occurred to him, Rouko was the one who had insisted they arrest Link and now here he was promising to mate with that same Zora! “Oh my friend!” Sidon scooped him up, holding him easily as Link yelped in surprise. “How inconsiderate of me, I had not thought this through! You must understand the choice was a calculated one! I only decided after he had put forth such considerable effort to prove your innocence! I could never have chosen Rouko if he had done otherwise!”

“What? Oh! Oh you think I...no! No Sidon really it...it's okay! It's not that at all!” Link laughed, shaking his head and looking down at the Zora prince so fondly. “It's fine. Really. I guess I'm just surprised that you had time to think about that stuff at all.”

“I don't. But it had to be done. After everything that has happened, the Zora people will need a sense of security in their lives. Knowing an heir to the throne is an eventuality, and that Rouko's lands and ours will become steadfast allies will go a long way to easing the concerns of the council and the people.” Sidon set him down carefully, Link letting out a little sigh and smoothing out his clothing. “You know I never asked. I meant to actually, before everything but now...what do you think of him?”

“Rouko?” Link turned his head to look back over his shoulder. “He's...intimidating.”

“He can be yes. Especially when one first speaks with him. But beyond that.”

“I think he likes you. I think he wants to support you. I think he's doing everything he can to impress you. And for what it's worth, yeah. I think he wants to be your mate really bad.” Link sounded almost disappointed by this development, twiddling his thumbs and looking down away from his friend. “I think he'll be there to help you when you need it and be someone who you can turn to in times of trouble. He's proven that much.”

“I think so too. So why then does my dear friend, my closest companion, not seem to look very happy for me?” Sidon knelt to him, giving Link that winning grin he always saved just for the Hylian. “You know you can speak freely with me. I'm not a prince here alone with you, Link. I'm just Sidon.”

Link's lips quirked into a smile and his brows knit together. “I think it's just me being tired. It's been a really exhausting couple of days.” He put his hands on Sidon's shoulders, pulling him into a hug that tightened immediately. “I am happy for you. And I want you to be happy, together, with him. I do.” Link held on just a second longer until Sidon's arms closed around him. He tried not to cling, or to seem like he was holding on out of sadness. “Give me a chance to rest after this whole thing is over and I'll give you a better congratulations! Promise!”

Sidon laughed, escourting Link back to his cell and groaning at the conditions of it. “I apologize for the state of affairs in here. Really we could move you up...”

“Nah it's fine. Besides, we've got to make sure everybody thinks I'm in prison while this is going on. It's for the best.” Link hopped in. “Now lock me up like the evil criminal mastermind I'm supposed to be.”

Sidon couldn't resist a snicker as he swung the door shut. “Cheeky.”

“Only with you.” Link smiled and pulled out his vials, ready to continue his work.

Sidon turned to let him get to it, knowing Link would be too distracted for conversation. He often felt himself very lucky to have a friend like Link in his life. Too many times, royalty had no one they could turn to who did not have their own motivations. Even Rouko, who he did appreciate, ultimately had the goal of wanting to secure an alliance through mating. That was no surprise. It was par the course of noble families. But Link? Link did all the same things with no expectations save that they were friends. That they cared for one another. Often Sidon felt that his presence was more comforting and needed than any other. Merely seeing Link brought a smile to his face unlike any other. He remembered picking up his small friend to embrace him and almost laughed. If it had been another Zora, anyone might have thought they were flirting! 

He made it down the hall, up the stairs, and very nearly to the palace corridors when the reality hit him like a fin upside the head. 

Oh.

OH! 

~Oh by the oceans...~ Sidon froze in place, his heartbeat quickening. ~...what kind of a fool have I been?~


	8. Chapter 8

“All alone, my valiant champion?”

Link turned away from the balcony, smiling to see Zelda walking to him alone. The dull roar of the party stood behind her, the candlelight creating a halo of warmth around her visage. She was beautiful, regal to a fault, and he'd always been happy to see her that way. “You know I'm not very good with parties.” he said shyly, raising a glass to show her he had at the very least grabbed himself a little something before abandoning the crowd.

“You can stand before Ganon without fear and yet the idea of a social gathering is so intimidating?” She teased, coming to stand next to him as they stared out at the palace gardens now being restored. “I understand. For someone like you, with the freedom to wander as you please throughout Hyrule, something like this must seem awfully conventional.”

“It's not that. I mean I'm sure these parties are wonderful. I'm just not used to being surrounded by people. Out there, you can go weeks without seeing another person. You get used to the sound of wind through the roads and the sound of crickets. No so much the sound of a packed banquet hall.” He chuckled to himself with wry amusement. “I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend anyone.”

“You saved all of Hyrule. Again. If anyone is offended then that sounds like their personal problem.” The princess said in a very no nonsense sort of tone. “But I will say you've disappointed about a dozen young maidens who would have loved to make your feet sore tonight!”

Link turned pink about the cheeks and muttered something into his cup. He didn't dare say so aloud, but that was a good chunk of the reason he'd come out here. The prospect of a gaggle of women vying for his attention held little interest to him. But he didn't want anybody to pick up on that part. Better they think him just some weird loner hero.

Zelda was watching him. She brushed one of her braids over her shoulder. “So, no love life for the stoic Link?”

He about choked on his damn drink! Zelda had long since become a dear friend, confidant, and a bit like a bossy older sister. But there were some things he wasn't sure he wanted her to know about. “Err, nope. Nah. No time for romance when you're always on the run you know! Saving Hyrule!” He forced a laugh and looked away, trying to focus intently on the flowers.  
“Aren't you ever lonely?” She asked, clearly worried for him. “In all your adventures isn't there one girl who can keep up with your lifestyle?”

“Come on. What kind of a woman would want to spend most of their time camping and fishing and fending off monsters all the time?”

“Plenty of women!” Zelda chastised him with a knowing look. “But...maybe that's not the point you're trying to make.” 

Link felt his face grow warm.

“Maybe what you're really trying to say is that you're not very interested in women...in a more than friendship way.”

He couldn't breathe. 

Zelda didn't say anything for a while, but her hand touched his. “You don't have to tell me. But I'm not some cloistered princess, you know. I know how the world can be.”

“Hyrule isn't so bad. Most people mind their own business.” He hadn't meant it to sound so pointed but it came out that way and he cringed. Zelda didn't seem to mind though.

“I only thought I could help you fend off advances. You severely underestimate how determined noble women can be!” She said in a joking tone, but her eyes were serious. “Really though, I want you to be happy, Link. However that comes to pass.”

“It's not easy to meet...people...out where I am.” Link offered, neither confirming or denying anything. He was being serious. It wasn't as if people really tried to pry into your romantic life. So long as you weren't hurting anyone they generally didn't seem to care. But it was considered odd for a handsome, prime bachelor like himself to not have a girl. Even more so when it was by choice. And people liked normalcy. They liked their heroes to have a fair maiden who they rescued and settled down with. 

“I can imagine so. But I do wish happiness for you, Link.”

“Who says I'm not happy?”

“Alright then. You're happy. But I wish you didn't have to feel like you are in this all by yourself. It can be nice to have someone there when you need them.” She had such sincerity to her, especially when she looked at him like this. 

“I've got you. And Sidon. And so many others.” He said, but he knew what she meant. “I'd like it. One day. I really would. But it can't be right now. Now that the Calamity is passed, there's so much work to do. A lot of people still need my help. It's not fair to ask anybody to tag along. Especially if I can't give a...partner...the kind of attention they deserve.”

“I do understand. But one day you should give yourself that kind of care and attention. You don't have to spend all of your time being a hero to everyone. Sometimes you need to put your needs first. Hyrule can manage for a few years at least.” 

“Heh. Almost sounds like you're terminating my position.” Link shoved her and got it right back, Zelda knocking him with her hips.

“I'm strongly suggesting you take some time off. An extended holiday. Spend some time being Link and not just the Champion of Hyrule.” Zelda advised him sagely. “We can get along without you for at least a few years.”

“My experience says otherwise. Not to say you aren't amazing princess! Zelda! Avatar of the Goddess!” He quickly covered, trying not to be offended by her patient smile. If he saw her as an older sister, it was quite clear that she viewed him as a much younger brother. Which of course meant she felt entitled to treat him like one whenever she felt it needed. It was easy to forget who she really was in these rare moments alone. 

Zelda took him by the shoulders and kissed his brow. “Go. Whatever happens, we will manage for a little while. Besides, it will do you good. I know you long for the wilds.”

 

~~~

In his heart, Link would always long for the wilds. He treasured the friends he made when he went on adventures, but given his upbringing, who could blame him? His soul belonged in the long expanses of Hyrule, to its trees and plains, its deep mountains and deeper lakes. He was at home there. 

Which made the cells of the Zora dungeon all the more inhospitable. 

Sidon had done all he could to try to make them pleasant. Especially since it was clear that Link was not complicit in any of the happenings, there was no reason not to ensure his comfort. However for their plan to work, it had to seem as though he were still under suspicion. And that meant staying down here, underground, out of sight. 

They had brought him as much of his alchemy set as could be spared without going unnoticed. There was still the trouble with King Dorephan to attend to. If nothing else, Link needed time to work on the solution without any distractions. 

~Doesn't get much more un-distracting than a prison cell.~ He thought glumly as he continued to work through the round of potential poisons. He felt a little bit bad for the fish, but they weren't sentient or self actualizing. He'd used bigger than this for bait. But that didn't mean he was utterly without regret when he saw them go belly up. He wished he had the orator for his notes, but as it was he'd just have to make do.

He did seem to be making progress. One of the fish had begun to spasm shortly before it died, behaving in the same, sporadic manner as Dorephan had before he became unconscious. That held a lot of potential! The herb used for it was common enough, a little bit of red kelp root. Funny thing. The kelp plant itself was harmless. Frequently used in salads. It was only the root which was poisonous. But any chef would have known that and never would have intentionally included it. Link made a mental note and pushed forward, trying not to let his mind wander. He picked up one of the red kelp leaves and stared at it. The pointed tip reminded him of Sidon's head fin sweeping from side to side, graceful in the calm ocean waves. 

Link put down the leaf and shook his head. This was foolishness! Sidon didn't need a romantic interest right now, he needed his friend to be a friend and help him! Besides, he'd made it pretty clear that his interests lay elsewhere. The proposal to Rouko had been obvious enough. ~Probably for the best.~ Link reasoned with himself, testing a new mixture to see if he could replicate the symptoms of the King. ~It's not like I'm any kind of a diplomat. Not really. And Sidon needs to settle down with someone who can keep up with his life. He needs another prince.~

He deserves another prince.

Like dripped a few of the orange tinted droplets into the tank and watched the effects as the fish began to take it in. Nothing. Clearly not a strong enough solution. He added a few more and sighed to himself. He was being foolish. At the end of the day, what was he expecting? Sidon had never shown an indication for anything beyond deep friendship. It had been Mipha who'd been romantically interested in him, and it had been something he wasn't capable of returning. Despite his long standing and sincere respect for the princess, he just couldn't have given her the kind of affection she'd have wanted. Not that they'd ever gotten around to discussing it. 

There had been, maybe even still was, a lot to unpack when it came to Sidon. Link hadn't expected to find himself with such a crush on the tall, striking Zora prince. But the complicated feelings that had developed were nothing short of astonishing. He found himself thinking of Sidon often. What it would feel like to kiss him. How fun it would be to stroke along that magnificent tail. How it might excite him to feel the careful way Sidon kissed around those sharp, perfectly white teeth. 

Link groaned and closed his eyes, trying to focus on his work! Rouko on the other hand seemed to appreciate a different set of Sidon's qualities. His composure, the ability to rule with a steadfast hand. Really, Link wanted to be happy for them. Whatever else came, he wanted to know Rouko would treat Sidon well, and the foreign Zora seemed to be earnest in his affection and respect. Link might not be politically savvy, but he knew most royal relationships were not for love's sake. So respect and sincerity would have to do. Rouko was pretty dashing after all; good looking, charming, smart, loyal. Link could see why Sidon would find him so attractive. Who wouldn't? 

And the most frustrating part of it was that Link couldn't be anything but grateful to the tiger striped Zora. Rouko hadn't had a single reason to believe the Hylian was innocent of the accusations, but he had pursued a lead anyhow and found evidence to prove his suspicions. How could he be anything less than grateful for such a boon? He had yet to even thank Rouko for this and here he stood, moping because his dear friend had found someone to comfort him in his time of need. 

Which could have been him.

Not that it had to be.

But it hurt a bit more knowing it could have been if only he hadn't waited so long before trying. 

Link busied himself for the rest of the day, trying to keep as occupied as possible. He'd run through most of the more basic potential poisons he'd considered and seen some interesting effects. Not enough to conclusively say he could make an antidote from it however. He couldn't help but wish he'd be able to use his work to help capture the bastard who did this. Maybe that would impress Sidon a little bit? But then that wasn't his job. That was Rouko's job. His job was to help produce an antidote that could be used to revive the King, hopefully back to good health. But the prospect of being a hero, or being the one who solves everyone's problems, was something he couldn't quite shake no matter how hard he tried. 

Even now! He'd come here to check out the tournament and spend time with a dear friend. Maybe...maybe even try to figure out if there could be something more. But again he was embroiled in a life or death struggle! He couldn't turn his back on his friends, not when he had the means to help them. Link didn't regret that about himself.

But sometimes he did regret not having the courage to act on matters of the heart. 

Link paused in his work, thinking of all the moments when he could have said something. Anything. It wasn't as though the opportunity had never existed. But there was always something more important. Always a situation more dire. He couldn't put his own personal needs before the safety of others. And right now, Sidon had needed a friend. So he'd been a friend. 

And so Rouko had stepped up to the task of romantic partner. ~It's probably for the best.~ Link decided. Sidon would need someone like Rouko from here on out. Someone who could stand by his side and rule. Someone who would be accepted by the Zora people and help him cement an alliance. Someone who was capable of being decisive in political situations. Sidon needed a Zora who could be a consort. 

Specifically a Zora. 

That was the crux. The true problem. Sidon needed a Zora. Link had underestimated the distaste the Zora people had for Hylians. It was one thing for them to visit or trade with. Entirely another for one to be so intertwined in their affairs of state. Some were kind enough, welcoming. Others made him aware just how unwelcome he was by the very way they looked at him as he passed by. Even the guards didn't seem too friendly, though he'd never met a guard that was.

Not that he was after marriage...mating...whatever they would call it. He would have been happy enough to just have someone he could care about on that level. But now it was too late to even try. He'd gotten Rouko's message pretty clear. Sidon might have been oblivious but the tiger striped Zora was not. 

“For the best.” Link muttered to himself and took a deep breath, pouring another vial into a fish tank and watching for the reactions. He would focus on helping his friend, and when this was all over, maybe it was time for him to go back into the forests for a while. 

~~~

How much of a fool could he be? 

~How could I never have seen it?~ Sidon covered his face with his hands, his tail lashing back and forth in the water till a trail of bubbles followed him. All this time together, all that they had been through and it had never once occurred to him that Link might care for him! Oh he'd never felt like such an accursed fool in his entire life! Link had all but flat out said it!

~Ah. But he wouldn't, would he?~ Sidon realized. After Mipha, he would have felt so terribly guilty about it that he never would have considered indicating attraction. And then what? Telling Sidon that there was a desire for romantic, even physical affection? It was clear Mipha had been attracted to the Hylian, but he couldn't have guaranteed that her brother would have been. Not to mention all the problems of species, culture, and politics in the way! 

More to the point, would he have welcomed it?

Sidon froze in place, eyes widening as he crossed into the kelp gardens. Would he? He had known of Mipha's attraction, but their father had not been upset by the knowledge, so it had never occurred to him that there might be something unorthodox about it. It had only been as he grew that he began to realize not everyone would have acknowledged such a relationship as an acceptable thing. Still, Mipha had been his sister. Was his sister. And he would have accepted Link as a brother. 

But with this new knowledge added on...goodness there were so many questions. Of course he found Link endearing! Those wide eyes that shone like sea glass. That winning smile. His cleverness and steadfast friendship. Did he find Link attractive? Oh yes, yes he did. He hadn't let himself think on it before but now he was certain. He most defiantly found his friend to be attractive. But what was he to do about this? Of all the rotten timing in the world! 

Zora did, on a general basis, consider fidelity under different standards than the Hylian folk. It was nothing for a Zora to have more than one romantic partner in a lifetime. Even expected to some extent. One never wanted to get too over booked after all. But when it came to a mate, things were a bit different. It was considered rude to have a second paramour when you had just mated. Most couples waited ten or twenty years before bringing a second into the relationship! But it becomes even more complicated when one considered the constraints of nobility. 

It wasn't that a member of the royal family didn't have seconds. It was that you had to carefully consider the results. When a member of nobility mated, they did not have the luxury of waiting for it to be a romantic partner. There were alliances to consider, heritage, politics. You chose who was best for the stability of the people. It was expected that any offspring you produced would be from your mate. But for Sidon there was an added wrinkle. Both he and Rouko had the ability to either impregnate or carry offspring. Which meant there was a risk if he chose another. Assuming he chose another. 

Oh!

OH!

Oh.

He could never ask that from Link. Never mind trying to explain it to Rouko! But he couldn't just walk up to someone who had been his friend and confidant and ask him to be second! He couldn't! 

~This is all wrong.~ Sidon flopped down in a bench, watching the waves push and pull the kelp around as tiny fish swam through it, careless and free. Link had been there for him through the worst times in his life and he'd never noticed there might be a reason why. He hung his head low and tried to figure out what he was going to do about it. Or even whether or not he should do anything. He had to do something. 

~I should speak to him. Right now!~ Sidon stood, marching off toward the cells. He did not know what he was going to say, or even to what end. But he knew one thing for certain. Link deserved to have his feelings acknowledged. Maybe they could not be romantic, but that did not mean this should be ignored! If nothing else, it would mean closure for the both of them. Link was his friend and always would be! Best to do this now before...

“Prince Regent!”

~Am I allowed no peace?!~ Sidon gnashed his teeth and turned slowly, allowing himself time to control the expression on his face. “What is it?”

“Forgive me!” The messenger said, sensing his frustration. “You are late for the council meeting. I was asked to summon you at your earliest convenience. Forgive my intrusion Prince Regent!”

Sidon held his temper. It was not the messengers fault. He nodded graciously. “Thank you. I will be along momentarily.” He waved, dismissing the Zora even as he looked off towards the stairwell. His moment with Link would have to wait. He had to tend to his duties first. What was a prince if he ignored his responsibilities to his own people?

It took less than five seconds after he entered the council room for the shouting match to start up. The stress was quickly becoming apparent. Sidon could see sides had begun to work, pitting councilor against councilor. Such things, if not handled quickly, could cause divisions in even the most stable kingdom. It was not unusual for the High Council members to hold differing opinions and rivalries. But this was different. This was about the security and future of a kingdom. 

“A MATING?” Came the astonished cry from Jiahto as he stood up, clearly frustrated. “Is this the right time? The right place for such a thing? Can we possibly look to a mating ceremony when the King himself lies dead?”

“Precisely why we need such an alliance!” Dento countered, looking as firm as could be. “The death of a monarch always places the kingdom under considerable strain. We've been lucky to have the Prince Regent ready to assume the throne if it becomes necessary, but that security will not last forever. The sooner our prince mates, the quicker an heir will be had.”

“You miss the point entirely!” Jiahto snapped back. “As long as we are unsure as to the guilty party, the entire royal line could be in danger!”

“But the Hylian is in prison! We've nothing to fear once...” Dento stopped short once he realized what he'd said aloud. 

Sidon let his silence command their attention until he was sure no one would dare speak until he had set the tone. He sat forward, heaving a furious sigh and pulled his lips back to show his teeth to them all. “Let this be clearly understood. These are difficult times. Friend may find reason to turn against friend. But I will not be the first. My concern is the same as it has always been, the safety of the kingdom and my people. The Ambassador has submitted to examination willingly and without restraint, and remains in our care until we have determined the truth of the crime. But I would not advise those critic present to count him as guilty just yet. There is still much to be done.” 

The chamber fell silent. Now that they realized just how foul of a mood he was in, no one wanted to open up the possibility for him to turn that anger towards them.

The son of the King decided to continue. “Furthermore, while it is the prerogative of the council to question my choice in mate, I will remind you just how invaluable Rouko has proven himself in this investigation. Not to mention how many of you were eager to sing his praises before this whole debacle began. We should count ourselves lucky that there are any suitors left at this point!” He had no intention of making light of the situation. But they needed to grasp just who was in charge here. “He won the tilting competition, which got his foot in the door. But would any one of you doubt the validity of his claim? Would you stand and tell me he does not have the lineage or competence? Well?” He raised his voice, daring anyone to speak against his decision. 

No one so much as coughed. 

“Then unless there is any other pressing business...”

“Hem hem.” One of the junior council members began, clearly not wishing to be the one who started this, but if no one else was going to do it... “There are other concerns to address, Prince Regent. There is mounting civil unrest in the palace. We have managed to keep most of the news of the goings on contained, but even with the most stringent policies in effect, the word has begun to spread. Even if it is only rumors now, it will not be long before people begin to suspect there has been an upheaval in the palace.”

“And what would you have me do? Punish my own people for speaking?”

“Err, no, Prince Sidon. But the fact is that the longer this goes on, the more likely it is someone will attempt to take advantage of our difficulties. Even with the other Zora factions at rest, there is always the Hylians to be concerned with. We do not have a peaceful relationship with every single group. Princess Zelda's kingdom remains our ally, but for how long? And of course, there is always Ganondorf.” 

A mutter of agreement roused itself around the room. Sidon noted a door open quietly and saw Rouko's figure step in, catching his eye with the intention of wishing to speak to him. As much as he did not wish to speak to his future mate right now, it was likely something important. “Again, what would you have me do? I can not force this investigation to go any quicker than it is. And I will not risk accusing an innocent man when a guilty one may walk free.”

“And we applaud your sense of justice. But what then of the throne? How long will it remain in stasis?” Dento added his voice to the dissent. 

“What are you suggesting, Councilor Dento?” Sidon replied in clear warning.

“Only what we must consider. The King is dead. The one you trusted to heal him now stands accused of his poisoning. I am loath to rush these things. But since the King lies dead, it is time to formally announce your assumption of the throne, Prince Regent.”

Sidon knew his claws were digging into the coral of the throne. It...it was not an unreasonable suggestion. In fact the nodding around the room made it clear that Dento was not the only one who had been musing over this. But the very idea of taking on the full responsibility under such a dire circumstance was sickening! He always knew he would assume the responsibility some day, but he had thought it would still be far off! Zora were long lived after all. Even through his planning, he had not thought they would push him to fully accept the weight of the crown just yet.

“I will consider this.” Sidon said, controlling himself in front of them. “But a decision is not made on the shoulders of a regent. It requires a complete and total agreement between the members of the High Council. If that is your decision, I will humbly accept my role and the throne. But I implore you to hold off, at least until the matter of this scandal is attended to. Too many shifts in a short period of time only add to the unrest of the people. Once this is done, once my people have begun to feel secure in their homes again, we will bring this to a vote.” 

This seemed to satisfy them for the moment. There were a half dozen or so other small issues to contend with, and Sidon got them sorted out quickly with Rouko waiting at the sides. He could not help but notice the smile lingering on the tiger shark's face, nor the way those deep eyes admired him. It was doubly confusing for him! His instincts were primed, sensing the arousal that was only natural whenever they were in close proximity to one another. Rouko was everything one could want from a Zora mate. And here he was wishing he could have had time with Link, even just to see if these strange new feelings meant something more than friendship. How annoying to be handed exactly what you needed only to discover you didn't want it. 

Sidon managed to shake the usual crowd of councilors demanding more of his time as he walked to Rouko and quickly engaged him in a deep and uninterruptible conversation. 

“So, they do not like the idea of you mating me?”

“You were listening?”

“Yes. I often find it useful to listen to what advisers are saying before they know I am in the room. It is amazing what you hear about yourself when people do not know you are listening.” He grinned at Sidon and winked in such a charming way that the prince almost whined. 

“They dislike that they had so little to do with the decision making.” He told Rouko with mild irritation. “Usually there is some haggling, everyone having a say in which candidate they'd rather see get through. Everyone wants to be the one responsible for setting up the new consort with the ruling monarch. Politics and debates as usual. I wouldn't take it too personally.”

“I rarely do. You handled yourself well.” Rouko leaned in closer to him, his tail lashing with excitement. “I admire seeing you in control of the room. It suits you.”

Sidon knew he was growing warm. Of all the foul times to feel that urge pulling at him! It was both frustrating and hungry at the same instant. “You flatter me.”

“It's only flattery if I'm saying it to win points with you. I don't think I need to do that.” Rouko closed the distance between them, a hand cautiously grazing up Sidon's arm, waiting to see if he would accept the contact. “I think you should consider the throne.”

“W-what?” Sidon pulled back. His alarm must have caught Rouko off guard. The taller Zora cocked his head at his future mate.

“It is not pleasant. It is not how any son wants to take the throne. I do not blame you for being unsure. But they weren't lying when they said there is unrest. People want to see a strong leader on the throne. They want to know they are taken care of. And even if the powers are only a little different, the simple fact is there are things you can do as a King that you can not do as a Regent.” Rouko reminded him. 

“A fact of which I am fully aware. It isn't that I am not ready for it. It's that I don't want it this way.” He insisted.

“We rarely get what we want. Not when it comes to this.” Rouko came closer once more and slowly brushed the back of his hand over Sidon's fin. He caressed down the ridge tenderly, admiring how Sidon's head leaned into his touch. “I know it is still early in our courtship. I know we have had little time to get to know one another in a more casual setting. But if you have a need to relieve your stress, I would be honored if you would let me help you.”

Zora are not animals. They do not obey instinct. But it is there nonetheless, and at the moment, Sidon was keenly aware of how his body was reacting to the invitation! The heat pooling at his pelvis was a distraction he couldn't afford to give over to! If things went much further, Rouko would be able to clearly tell how his touches were affecting him. Sidon reached up and took Rouko's hand, moving it away from his brow. “Thank you for the offer.” He said, patting the back of his hand. “But there is too much to handle right now. I can not be selfish right now. You...you came to see me about something?”

Rouko looked astonished. No surprise there really. Handsome rogue like him had probably never been refused so frankly before! But Sidon wasn't exactly a blushing flower! “I...I wanted to show you something.” He turned, guiding Sidon down a different hallway and away from the cells. “We began talking to Mowry again, probing him for more information. He's had plenty of time to imagine what could happen to him if he doesn't cough up the real guilty fellow.”

“Did he give us a name?”

“No. But he did give us clues.” Rouko led the prince to a familiar area. There was one rather massive garden which had been built for the pleasure of everyone at the palace. But every noble suite had a small section walled off for their own private peace of mind. As they arrived to one in particular, Rouko pointed at one of the air tunnels above the entryway. “We searched it before I came to find you and sure enough, the slippery bastards trail starts here.”

“Here?” Sidon sniffed in an unfriendly way. “But...this area is closely guarded. The noble quarters can only be accessed through the palace. Someone would have noticed him slipping in...”

“Unless of course someone else were to have informed Mowry that the guards change station at the same time every day. Especially if they were to have told him that the vent right above their garden has an almost direct line to both Ambassador Link's suite and a downward line to the healing pools.” Rouko explained, looking quite dower as he did so. 

“That...no one could have known such a thing! The vents system is so complex that we couldn't duplicate it even if we tried. No one knows how it was accomplished the first time. How could anyone know which route to take?” 

“I will assume that there were records of how the ducts were built?”

“Of course. Kept in the library. But they were lost a little under a century ago.” 

Rouko walked over to a very large potted plant. At first there seemed to be only the usual playful scenes of Zora dancing about on the pottery. But with a sharp claw he chipped away at the surface, showing that something had been painted beneath it. A little at a time, as the paint chips floated off on the tide, a blueprint of air tunnels intersecting could be seen! “It appears someone has been setting this up for quite some time.”

“Who?” Sidon growled, his nostrils twitching with fury. He would have someone's skin for this! 

The tiger striped prince gave him a look. “You are not going to be pleased by this.” He drew back the curtain of the doorway to reveal a familiar room. 

Sidon stared at the scene, realization slowly crawling up over his features. “No.”

“It fits. The evidence was there but we didn't want to believe it.”

“But...why? Why would he?”

“Ask yourself that question, my prince. We won't have a solid motivation unless he confesses, which at the moment he can't. But I'd say we could both hazard an educated guess.” Rouko placed a hand on Sidon's shoulder, offering comfort. “He took the opportunity when your friend showed up and used it to his advantage. He has been playing his own game for decades. That is my guess.”

Sidon walked into the room and gazed at the surroundings, his chest hurting. He had wanted this to be at an end so badly, but he'd never suspected that this is where it would lead them! There was a terrible sadness in him as he realized what would have to be done. “Has the eel said anything for certain? Given his name?”

“No. He refuses to unless we can promise him a full pardon for his crimes and that he will be released at the borders.”

“Give it to him on the condition that he offers a full confession to the council. We will ensure he gets out of the kingdom alive. I won't promise more than that.” Sidon could feel his jaw hurt from how tightly it was clenched. He had hoped, almost blindly, stupidly, that it had been some unknown person. He would have given anything to find out it was some agent of Ganondorf or anything but this. He'd never even suspected...

But once known, you can only act on that knowledge. One can not change the reality simply because they wish they had another one to fall back on. “I will need to speak with Link. At this point we can't really do anything else until he's figured out a solution. I don't want a word of this breathed to anyone. No guards. No politics. Nothing gets out until we are capable of handling the situation.”

“I thought you would say that. I've already arranged to have his guard doubled. We're telling people it is for his own protection. They'll believe it for now.” Rouko promised him. “I spoke to Link earlier. He's made a breakthrough with the experiments. He might have found out something.”

“Good. Very good.” Sidon shook his head, feeling the anger rise up in his spine. This was treachery! Absolute unbelievable treachery! He never would have thought... 

“Sidon, my prince.” Rouko touched his hands once more, trying with all his heart to offer that comfort. “You did well. You need only be strong a little while longer.”

“It is not that. I am strong right now. I am stronger than I knew I could be! I am angry, Rouko! I am angry to learn this came from within my own walls! That I couldn't trust one of my own people!” He snarled, his yellow eyes burning in the dim room. 

“Good. Hold on to that anger. But temper it. You'll need it soon. In the meantime, come on. We've got to get back to the cells.” 

Sidon nodded, allowing Rouko to lead him. With the mood he was in, he could barely focus on his own surroundings, much less where they were headed. It was only when he heard Link's voice again that the fury began to give way to sorrow, and he felt his composure crumble. “Link...”

“Sidon! I'm so glad you're here! I think I've found a way to reverse some of the poisons...” 

Rouko stood back, watching as Sidon fell to his knees and began to sob in heaving breaths. His flustered reaction lasted only a second before he made a sharp turn, dismissing the guards so no one would see their future King break like this. 

Link hadn't hesitated in the least. He was standing with his arms around his friend's shoulders, hugging him close as he tried to offer comfort. “What happened?” he asked Rouko, his kind eyes wide with concern. “Was...was I too late? Is the King...?”

“The King is still living. But I am afraid we've made a very troubling discovery.” Rouko admitted, and told Link everything they had found out.


	9. Chapter 9

The healer stepped forward, offering her arm to help steady the slowly rising Zora in case he should clatter to the floor. “Now be cautious, Councilor. You've been unconscious for several days. Your limbs may have atrophied during your recovery.”

“Humph! My dear, I may be an old Zora, but I am not yet so frail and weak that a mere poison can take me out!” Muzu insisted, staggering to his feet and sighing as his limbs stretched in protest. He humphed, scratching his gills with irritation and frowning at the little bits of dried crust left there. “I thought this issue was resolved?”

“We have begun to administer the medications but it will take several weeks of treatments before it is fully cured. In the meantime, you'll need to clean your gills daily to ensure they don't clog up again.” She instructed, handing him a little brush and instructing him to use an oil which would help keep it from gathering. 

“Yes, yes I see.” he said, waving her off. “What I want to know is, who did this to me?”

“Councilor?”

Muzu sniffed, his fins flaring for a moment to signal his unrest. “I know someone did this. I am a perfectly healthy and very well groomed fellow. I would not get such a nasty infection without it being slipped to me in some way! I demand an inquiry!”

“I wouldn't know about that, Councilor. But I do know that the Prince Regent asked to be informed as soon as you were awake. I'm sure he's very worried about you.” She insisted, trying to help ease him before the old Zora got flustered.

“Well he ought to be!” Muzu snapped, tapping his claws on the table. “I am his great uncle after all. He should be concerned about me at the very least!”

“Please be at rest, councilor! You've been through a terribly stressful event, we can't risk you falling into poor health again!” The healer fussed, checking him over and ensuring he wasn't giving his heart a run for its money.

“I will be quite fine!” Muzu insisted, hobbling across the room. “Fetch me a staff or something. I will go to see my Prince Regent.”

“No need.” The figure appeared in the doorway, looking down at Muzu with a slight smile on his face. “I had heard you were up and about, Muzu. It's good to see you haven't lost any of your ornery personality after something so terrifying.”

The elder Zora chuffed in irritation, but seemed to be proud of his ability to remain stubborn despite his ordeal. “Well, I would not be much use to you lying here on the bed, my prince. But tell me, what has happened in my absence? Have you managed to find the culprit? Does the King still sleep?”

Sidon stiffened, his tail coiling up close to his neck and he looked downcast at the floor. “I...great uncle I am sorry to be the one to tell you this.”

Muzu's face fell. “Oh. Oh my dear boy.” He shook his head, rising from his pool to offer Sidon a pat on the arm. “I am so sorry. I never thought that it would come to end this way.” He gazed at his great nephew's eyes, jaw stiffening as he tried to find the words. “When did it...?”

“Only a few days ago. The strain of the poison was terrible, but he survived until...until the second assassination attempt.” 

“The second? Ah. You mean I was not the only intended victim.” Muzu rubbed his chin and considered. “My prince...I mean...my King...”

“There has been no coronation as of yet.” Sidon reminded him.

“Of course not. Not now. First there must be funeral rites. We must assure that Dorephan is sent off in proper style. He was my nieces husband after all. It's only proper dues. But none the less, you are King in truth, if not in name. And the respect must be acknowledged. Surely the rest of the council has voted on this.” Muzu said, entirely sure he was correct. 

“Now is hardly the time. And you are a member of the high council. Your vote will be needed.”

“You have it. Without hesitation. But for now, the investigation. Surely there has been a suspect.” 

Sidon looked angry. Terribly, irrationally angry, yet it flitted across his face like a wave over the shores. “The Hylian ambassador has been arrested.”

Muzu's composure was absolute, save for the casual flicking of his whip like tail back and forth. “I see.” he bowed his head and sighed to himself. “I am...sorry. I know he was your friend. But politics is an ugly world, my King. You'll often find yourself in dire need of those you can trust. I sincerely hope you will find me among them. I was your father's closest confidant.”

“I am aware, great uncle. Please, if you can stand, I'd like to talk to you. Privately.”

“For you my King, I will find the strength.” Muzu managed, leaving the healing room behind as they walked down the tunnels. “Talk to me, Sidon. Confide in me. I will keep your secrets close. That I promise you.”

“Of that I am sure, Muzu. Thank you for that. But first, there is something of great importance I need you to be aware of.” Sidon looked around, ensuring they had privacy before opening the screen to the next room.

Dorephan sat there, still in the pool and being closely monitored by the healers, but very much alive and aware of his surroundings. He turned to acknowledge the interruption, and his frown became positively brutal as he saw Muzu come in the room. “Councilor.” his gruff voice echoed through the chamber. He gestured and the guards in the room marched to their positions, blocking the exit.

Muzu just stood there blankly for a moment. If one didn't know better, they might think him merely confused and befuddled like any elderly person confronted with a surprise. But Sidon fancied he knew him just a little bit better than that. Muzu was calculating his next move. “My King!” he laughed with astonishment, shaking his head. “Well, it seems there is a deception going on. I am quite honored to be a part of this trickery. Some orchestration to entice a confession from the Hylian, no doubt?”

“You think so, councilor Muzu?” Rouko walked forward, wearing a sword and looking quite ready to put it through someone. 

“I can see no other reason for such a display. But if I am wrong, please, enlighten me.” He smiled, seeming intrigued. 

Sidon and Rouko met one another's eyes. Clearly they had not expected this kind of a reaction from him. Rouko recovered quickly, proceeding according to plan. “We had thought you might have some insight as to some of the evidence we've found.”

“I?”

“It seems the would-be assassin found his way into the palace through the ventilation shafts above your suites. We discovered his unusual pattern of scales at the entry.” Rouko showed the speckled eel scales to Muzu, letting him take a good long look. “He seemed to know precisely which route to take in order to achieve his objective. Very strange, wouldn't you say, for a Hylian to know the exact outlay of the shafts and which would be the best point of entry?”

“That...does seem unlikely. Especially since those plans have been lost for years.” Muzu looked over the evidence on the table. His mind was working quickly, as if he stood there planning an excuse for everything shown to him.

“Is it not an interesting coincidence, councilor Muzu, that you only recently asked to be moved to this particular set of suites?” Rouko continued, un-phased by his seeming blasé attitude towards these questions. 

“Yes. The water on that side catches the sunlight better, makes it warmer. Better for my old joints and arthritic knees.” he explained. “Besides, it's not so far from the throne room and council hall. Easier for me to get there in a rush if need be.” 

“How very thoughtful of the palace staff.” Rouko said. He didn't expect a confession to come easily. Not from this old manipulator. “But I would like to draw your attention to these interesting little trinkets we found.” He picked up several flasks of a strange, lurid blue concoction, almost seeming to glow from within.

Muzu frowned, tilting his head to one side. “I am afraid you have me at a loss, Prince Rouko. I've never seen something like that before.”

“I have.” 

Muzu clearly stiffened, frowning in the most distasteful way as he saw Link stride out, unfettered and clearly not in a cell. “And what purpose does this...would-be murderer have here?”

“This little Hylian is responsible for discerning the poison which was slipped into my drink.” Dorephan said in his deep tones, laying a gentle hand down to pat Link fondly. “His cleverness managed to work out the herbs used in the complex potion and reverse them through his knowledge of herbology. Even our own healers did not know how to accomplish this, although their quick work gave him the time he needed.”

“And does no one see the cunning ploy of this?” Muzu said, now seeking to turn the tables on all of them. “The 'hero' arrives, a problem descends upon us, and low and behold he is the only one capable of rectifying it. How very lucky then that the Hylian with such knowledge would just so happen to be here when he was needed most.” 

Sidon's tail lashed behind him and his fingers clenched. The slits of his eyes were focused on Muzu and he gnashed his teeth so hard he drew blood from his lip! “You...dare!”

“Sidon, it's okay.” Link told him, trying to help ease his friend. “You're right Muzu, it is really lucky that I happened to be here. Especially since I wasn't even going to visit in the first place. How fortuitous then, that a certain slimy, speckled eel just so happened to be the very Zora who told me about the tilting competition.” 

“It sounds to me as if you should be questioning this eel more than myself.” Muzu began, once again deflecting the attention from himself. But his hands had tightened around the coral staff and he looked a bit more nervous than he had before. 

“We did, funnily enough. He was particularly helpful in discerning the location of the hidden ventilation prints. We questioned your servants. They had said you were very fond of this pottery and insisted on it being handled gently. It occurred to them it was strange, as the pot had just been reglazed and did not seem to be particularly valuable.”

“An old Zora can't enjoy a little common art?” He asked, sounding just a bit edgier than usual.

“Very uncommon art if you ask me.” Link said.

“Well no one did ask you now did they.” Muzu snorted, giving him a sharp eye. 

“No. But they did involve me.” Link walked forward, not in the least bit intimidated. “Which means I get to have my say so in this whether you like it or not.” 

Sidon felt his chest swell as he watched his friend get close to Muzu without fear. This was not the shy, awkward Link who disliked parties and loud conversation. This was the Link who had faced down the Divine Beasts! This was the Link who had defeated Ganondorf time and time again! 

This was the Champion of Hyrule!

“I am getting very tired of listening to you sit here and excuse yourself from what you did.” Link told Muzu, his bright eyes burning with fury. “You put everything at risk! Your kingdom, your people, my people! Everything! What you did could have started a war! At what point could you possibly have thought this was a good idea? What could you have hoped to gain from all this?”

Muzu made a nasty face at the Hylian youth, glowering at him with contempt of the highest order. “You are making a dangerous accusation, Ambassador!” He enunciated the words, ensuring that Link remembered his place. “Especially with little more than circumstantial evidence and the word of an eel!”

Link could not help but shake his head in disbelief. “It is beyond me how someone can be so selfish.”

“You are not one to talk about selfishness.” Muzu lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. “The rest of this court may be blind but I am not. You stole the princess's heart. You stole Mipha's love and you had not even the courage to tell her that she could never have yours.” 

Now it was Link's turn to look astonished. He lost his momentum, unable to think of anything to counter Muzu's accusations. He took a clumsy step back. 

Sidon took one forward. But Muzu rounded on him. “If you will be furious with me than so be it, but first tell me I am wrong. Tell me Mipha did not give her love to this Hylian and die to show him her worth. Tell me that your sister was not lost to us because she was willing to sacrifice herself after HE...” Muzu pointed to Link with his cane. “...inspired her to be reckless with her life!”

“That is not true!” Dorephan barked over any objections, causing the thick water to slosh over the sides of the pool and several healers to rush to his side to steady him. “My daughter was a brave and valiant Zora, just as her mother before her! It is true, Link gave her the courage to do what she felt was right, but she did it for the love of her people and their fate, not for love of Link alone!”

“Forgive me, your majesty, but I do not think you are fully aware of the situation at hand.” Muzu insisted, not at all cowed by the accusations of attempted murder against the very same King he now spoke to with undiminished authority. “Even now as you lie poisoned by Mowry's hand, this Hylian has been worming his way close to your son's affections in the same way he did Mipha's! Will we allow him to corrupt the royal family of...of...”

For a long moment, no one moved. No one dared speak. The guards looked tensely from Rouko to Sidon, wondering who would give them permission to move first.

Luckily, Dorephan was still King, and much more practiced than anyone else in the room. “Guards! Arrest this traitor!” 

Muzu startled, looking from side to side as the Zora elite guard descended upon him. “What? Your majesty! My King! What...what have I done?”

“We did not tell you the eels name.” Sidon said, a dark feeling of satisfaction not coming to him naturally. But there it was nonetheless. Angry and bubbling like a volcanic fissure. “Yet you seemed to know it. How is that, great uncle?”

Muzu went silent. Perhaps he did not want to say anything else that might give himself away. But that, plus the evidence they had compiled, would be more than enough. Instead of resisting, he turned to Link, glaring at him with rankled fury. “You are as unwelcome as a scale rot! And you!” He whipped his head around to Sidon and shook his head with disgust. “You...your sister would be ashamed of you.”

“No.” The prince regent responded, trying to hold himself back with his last shred of self control. It was in truth only Link's hand that kept him from rushing forward to throttle the old fool. “No, Muzu. She would be ashamed of you.”

~~~

“You were very bold, ambassador Link.”

He smiled up at Rouko, shrugging it off. “I knew we had to get him upset enough that he'd screw it up. Besides, after everything, you could just call me Link.”

Rouko jumped with astonishment. “I...did not know we were close enough for me to call you familiar...”

“Seriously? You just made sure I didn't get convicted of murdering a King! We can't call that close? And what about Sidon? You two are gonna marry-mate! Are you never gonna call him Sidon instead of prince regent? That's gonna get awkward real fast!” Link tried to laugh. The real tension was gone now. He wanted to try and accept the inevitable, even if he wasn't going to be a part of it.

“Ah. About that.” Rouko searched the area, trying to see if they had enough room to talk privately. But between the guards, the healers and all the fuss, there was no space whatsoever. “We should really find the time to speak. Sidon and you and...I.” He said and looked distinctly uncomfortable. “Alone.”

Sidon had come close enough just in time to hear that final word. Alone. “Rouko, what is it you wish to discuss?”

The tiger Zora seemed ready to say something, but the loud, obstinate voice of the King overran everything else.

“Enough! Enough! I've spent weeks lying in a pool and dumb to my kingdom! I am finished with all of this fussing! Go!” he ordered, scouring the room until his eyes landed on Sidon. “I wish to have time with my son. Everyone else leave!”

Link managed to take Sidon's hand and squeeze it once before they, along with everyone in the vicinity, was ushered out quickly from the room. Sidon wished more than anything that he could go with them. After Muzu's accusation, what was he supposed to say? If his father believed what his former councilor had said... well he had not chastised Mipha for her love, but it was easy not to chastise the dead. The prince could only stand there, awaiting some kind of sign that his father was in a forgiving mood.

“I am very proud of you, my son.” Dorephan's voice was calm and patient as he watched his child's face turn from concern to relief. “Your plan was cleverly done. Well executed! You were wise to place your trust in Rouko and Link.”

“I...thank you. Father I wish...I wish I could have done something. When I saw you fall, when you couldn't breathe. Everything...I... I felt so helpless.” Sidon explained, searching for the right words. “A King should never feel so helpless.”

“Oh my boy. Sidon a King is constantly left with feelings of helplessness. What is important is to know who you can trust to lend their strength to your own in these moments. And you chose very well.” He laid a hand to Sidon and lifted his son's chin. “Apparently much better than I did.” he said without reservation. “But then he was your mother's uncle. Perhaps I let him get away with too much. Allowed him to speak out of turn where I would have chastised others.”

“Little point in debating it now.”

“Very true. But there is much we need to discuss. Not the least of which is this engagement I seem to be hearing about.”

“You just woke up! How could you possibly...?”

“I've been King for a very long time. Informants you can depend upon are as important as a friend,” yet Dorephan did not look upset. “Was that sincere or just another part of this ruse to throw people off?”

“It was sincere.” The red Zora admitted with his head hung low. “But now I am terribly unsure.”

“Because Muzu was observant, more so than you, as to the feelings of your friend.”

“You knew?” Sidon couldn't believe his ears. Was everyone aware of this before him?!

“I had an inkling. I have known Hylians longer than you. I have some awareness of their behavior when they experience emotional attachments. Do not blame yourself. You are still quite young. But what to do now?”

“How do you mean? I promised myself to Rouko. He accepted. In front of the entire palace. I can't exactly back out now.”

“But you want to.”

“I don't know.” Sidon confided, grateful to have his father's wisdom to rely on again. “Rouko has been invaluable. He's established himself now and earned my respect. Everyone's respect, really. He's become a good friend, father. I couldn't possibly reject him now, even if alliances did not depend upon it.”

“And yet you are entertaining feelings for the Ambassador, aren't you?”

“...yes...”

“A complicated situation if I've ever heard one. Two romantic possibilities. One you have come to care for deeply as a friend, another you've come to see as your friend. Both are worthy choices, Sidon. Are you sure you've picked well?”

“But only one is Zora. Only one is a prince. Only one will help solidify an alliance between our peoples. Only one can...can...” Sidon was not usually so shy about these things, but this was his father after all. “Only one can provide the kingdom with heirs. Besides, after everything, why would Link want to stay in a place where he is not truly welcomed? I can not ask such a thing from him.”

“So Rouko is the choice then.”

“Do you disapprove?”

“It is not for me to approve or disapprove. I only wished to know where your thoughts lie on the matter.”

Sidon rolled his eyes. “Of course it's for you to decide. You are King.”

Dorephan smiled widely, pride written on every inch of his face and he took in his son. “Ah. Well. That is another conversation we need to have.”

~~~

Link watched the big Zora pace back and forth, gathering his thoughts. Rouko had taken advantage of the chaos to corner him in a room, giving them a little distance and opportunity to speak to one another. Privately. Alone. Like he'd wanted. 

Rouko turned to Link, looked at him for a long, long, terribly long moment, then bit his lip and kept his pacing. 

“...so do we want to talk about this?” Link finally asked, gathering himself up.

“You are very bold.” Rouko repeated, not without admiration in his voice. “Do not think that goes unremarked upon. You are clever and resourceful. The prince...Sidon...he is very lucky to have a friend like you on his side. I would not wish to stand in the way of such a friendship.”

“I'm glad to hear you say that. But for what it's worth I don't think you are. I mean if Sidon felt anything else for me, wouldn't he have said something by now? But he picked you. He's mating with you. That's okay. He's my friend and I want him to be happy.”

“I am very pleased to hear you say that!” Rouko tried for a winning look, still towering over Link by several feet. “I don't want Sidon to lose people he can depend upon. Especially those who have shown their valor. I would like for you to be there when we have a ceremony. As a friend and as a representative of the Hylian people. Perhaps it is high time my peoples kingdom considered a more close relationship with Zelda's empire. If they produce folk like you, how bad could land dwellers be?” He clapped Link on the back and the poor young man almost went flying off the chair!

“Thanks!” Link coughed, wincing as he tried to get a handle on his lungs “I mean it. But, I really don't know if I'd be welcome. Not after all of this. I mean these people barely put up with me in the first place. Not sure how they're gonna feel even with Dorephan being alright.”

“Zora are slow to change. By-product of being long lived. We don't want anything to be different. But that doesn't mean we are incapable of change. It just takes time.” Rouko seemed encouraged by this thought, and in a much better mood now that he knew he'd done what Sidon had asked of him. He might have gotten the position thanks to Muzu's recommendation, but he'd proven that his own sense of honor was worth more than any favors. 

Sidon parted the curtain, finding them speaking as he came into the room. 

“Sidon!” Link said, happy to see his friends face again.

“Prince.” Rouko went to bow, formality coming back into play.

“King.” Sidon said in a gentle tone, clearly still astonished. “I...I am King.”

“What? But your father, King Dorephan...”

“This stays between us, but, my father has said he is done with politics. Link cured him of his illness, but he has spoken with the healers at great length. It would not be a good idea for him to be under any undue stress or excitement. He does not want to come back to the throne. So...so he has said I will be named King once he is able to announce it.”

“Doesn't the council have to vote?” Link asked, sensing Sidon's discomfort. 

“Only in instances where foul play is suspected. It is done to help ensure that no one suspects a monarch of being murdered by his own progeny. If a King dies of natural causes, or abdicates the throne. His successor is obviously his heir.” Rouko explained quickly. The real laws were much more complex, but this would do for now. 

“Within the next moon, I will be King.” Sidon said again, as if he still couldn't believe it. “And...as soon as possible, I will take Rouko as my mate.” 

Link felt his heart sink down into his belly. He'd expected it. Anticipated it. Told himself that he was alright with it. But that didn't mean it hurt any less for hearing it out loud. He pushed his lips up into a smile. “I'm happy for you! When you guys...uh...lay eggs you'll have to let me know! Gotta name one of ‘em for Uncle Link, though!”

“We do not lay. There are carried inside a pouch which...”

“He is being humorous, Rouko. Hylians do it often when they are nervous or awkward.” Sidon couldn't help but smile at his friend, walking forward to him and lifting Link's chin. “Link, I am sorry.”

“...huh?”

“I am not always an observant Zora. I have overlooked the way you feel and it was never my intention to ignore what was developing between us. If I had known, if I had understood, Link I would have loved to come to know you intimately. It would have been a privilege.”

Link turned so pink he almost matched Sidon's coloration. He searched for words, unable to tear his eyes away from his dearest friend. “I-I didn't help. I could have said something. I could have made it obvious! I just, well there was never a good time! And I just...I didn't know if you would want to. Me not being Zora. I just assumed.”

“You are and always shall be my friend, Link. And you will always be welcome in my kingdom. And if you do not come to the ceremony I shall never forgive you.” Sidon added with a laugh, and they touched brows, the tension of the air begging for a kiss, a hug, anything to let them steal that one moment of sincere affection from one another.

Rouko let it linger as long as he could before coughing, reminding them he was in the room. “This alliance is extremely important to both our kingdoms, prin...King.”

“Sidon.” The red Zora told him kindly. 

“Sidon. I...it was never my desire to part you from someone you care for. But we are pledged now. I must do my duty and I have no doubt that you are loyal to yours. Yet...” He struggled, trying to find the right way to let this come across easy. “There is much work to be done. The Zora people are not as comfortable with Hylians as they might be. The only way I can think of to rectify this is to ensure their contact with Hylians is continuous. Link and I have already agreed that he should be ambassador to my home kingdom...”

“We have? We did?”

“We did.” Rouko emphasized. “So perhaps he could come here often. Very often. As much as he likes. Perhaps, on those days...well it is not as if there is any risk that...” He now felt his own heat growing over his face and chest. What was he suggesting? Did he dare? But seeing them together, knowing there was such love there, how could he stand in the way of it? Could he not make some allowances where he might? “Perhaps on those days, if you two wished for the opportunity to reminisce without me in the way, I could make myself busy elsewhere.”

“Rouko? What is it you are saying?”

“I am saying that in most situations, I would discourage this because as your mate it is my right that we should have offspring together. But seeing as your affection is shared with someone who could not bare you young or vice versa, I do not see why we should not make up our own rules in such a situation.” Rouko blustered out, trying very hard to sound logical in his assessment of this. He'd always been a sucker for hopeless romances. Why else would he have volunteered to represent his people? It had seemed so much like a story book to win the heart of a foreign prince in a different land. Now it seemed cruel to try and keep love from discovering itself.

“Rouko...that...that is very generous of you.” Sidon spoke and took his hand, kissing the back of it. “But we don't know if that is where this will end up.”

“But I'd sure like to try.” Link muttered under his breath, then groaned when both Zora looked at him. One in amazement, the other with wry amusement. “I'm not saying right away! Just, I'd like to get to know you knowing that you want to get to know me that way. Maybe. Possibly.” 

Sidon leaned in to gently kiss his brow. There was no need to rush this. There was still so much to handle in the wake of all this chaos! “Stay for the crowning, and the ceremonies if you can. From there, please, return to us Link, and often. And we will see what it is we need from one another.”

Link felt like someone had released butterflies in his heart. “I can live with that.”


	10. Chapter 10

~One Year Later~

The great hall had been decorated to set the mood of glory and prestige unique to the Zora people. All through the area Zora crowded about, eager to see the main event begin. Oratores stood, proclaiming the noble lineage of the great houses and recounting fables for the children. Bards sang for entertainment, jugglers kept everyone well occupied. Food was being offered in plenty to ensure no one walked away from this event with an empty belly! Festivities had been going on for the better part of a week and no one wanted to miss a thing. After all, it was not everyday that there was to be a wedding of two royal family lines! 

“AMBASSADOR LINK!” 

Link looked up. And up. And up, his face set in an expression of stunned amazement. He had thought Dorephan was a massive example of a Zora, but he'd never even conceived of something so absolutely massive! “Uhm...hi. Hello.” He looked up into a mouth so wide he could count the rows of jagged, sharp teeth. “Do I know you?”

“No! We've not yet met. But I know you!” He laughed gestured to the sweeping hall. “Hard not to know the only Hylian in the realm!” He leaned down, one large black eye blinking with interest as he regarded Link. “I am King Meglae, father to Prince Rouko. My son has spoken to me about you. It was due to your brilliance that a fellow ruler was saved! We should all be so lucky in our friends as Dorephan.”

“Oh! Well I mean, it wasn't such a big deal. I just had to figure out the components of the poison and engineer the antidote. The real head spinner was getting the dosage correct for his size. Took hours!” Link explained simply. “I'm guessing you're here for the ceremony?”

“But of course! I was devastated that I could not make it for the coronation, but it is rare that a King leaves his kingdom. Last time I could be satisfied that my son was there to represent the kingdom, but since he now becomes prince consort, it would be disrespectful for a member of the royal family not to be here as a representative of our homelands.” King Meglae insisted, straightening up to adjust his sash with it's many medals and decorations attached. “Am I to assume you have been invited as well? Is the princess here?”

“She came yes.” He nodded to a crowd around the slight but formidable princess. She stood there, utterly at ease with the Zora, discussing politics with a natural air. When she spied Link peering at her, she broke into a smile and waved at him sweetly. “But uh, I guess it's hard to get any time alone at events like this.”

“Indeed. No rest for the wicked, or so they say. Still, I can not tell you how relieved I am for this matter to finally be settled. After all the fuss last year, I had my concerns about allying ourselves with a domain that could so easily fall into chaos. But I must say, the young King made quite the impression on me! As have you, little ambassador!” He announced, his jovial good mood becoming clear when he took a sip from a very large wine cup made from sea glass. “We have begun to consider an alliance with Hyrule.”

“Have you?” Link gazed up, interested in this development. They had been working on formulating more permanent friendships with the extensive Zora nations, but it had been slow going. Even the domains which considered themselves allies to one another were still fiercely independent in their politics and allegiances. It could make things difficult when you were trying to facilitate a stable network. Link was glad he didn't have to do anything more than play Champion in that arena. 

“Indeed. We've always been a bit solitary, we oceanic Zora. But that's not to say we were ever unwelcoming. Simply cautious. Which one could hardly blame us. Nonetheless, when my son chose to enter the tilting competition, I was not against it. I've always maintained a great deal of respect for the previous King.” 

“That is good to hear!”

Link had to take several steps back to make way for Dorephan's entry as the two monarchs embraced one another with a hearty hug. It took him a second to realize it, but when they were side by side it was easy to tell. Despite Dorephan's immense height, King Meglae was just a little bit taller than his fellow King! He laughed to himself, promising to measure at some point and see who was taller, Rouko or Sidon? 

“But tell me, if you are here, who is watching your throne?” Dorephan asked, ribbing him gently.

“Ah! My eldest, Princess Veleri. Keen to try her hand at the ruling arena. I must admit she has a knack for it. But you know these youngsters, always ready to prove themselves. Can't imagine where they come by such traits.” He took another hearty swig of his drink before continuing. “And how are you finding retirement? Not too dreadfully boring I hope!”

“Not at all! I find it delightfully restful to spend the day doing as I please over showing up to every little emergency that everyone insists requires my complete and utter attention. I sleep late, I walk the gardens, I read, and I enjoy myself.” Dorephan nodded sagely, sighing as if a tremendous weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders. “It is a boon that Sidon was ready. I was wonderfully impressed with his handling of that whole nasty business last year. Very well done. Excellent delegation skills.” 

“Of course it helped to have my clever Rouko assisting in that arena. No doubt your son was wonderfully equipped to handle the crisis. But I'd wager Rouko was instrumental in discovering the culprit and apprehending them!” Meglae puffed up like the proud papa he was, looking eager for the debate as to which of their soon-to-be mated sons had done the most to capture Muzu. 

“Undoubtedly! Your son's performance in the tilting competition caught my son's eye, but it was his supportive role in the investigation which sealed his place at my son's side.” Dorephan challenged back. Link got the feeling that there was something being said between the lines here, but he couldn't quite figure it out. As friendly as the two Kings seemed to be, they were staring one another in the eye, looking like two bulls about to fight. 

“But of course...” Came a small, but demanding voice from behind him, ringing out clear as a bell through the hall. “They were both lucky to have my ambassador at hand. Without Link, your majesty might have found his retirement somewhat uncomfortable and permanent.” Zelda said, hiding all but a smidgen of her smugness behind a pleasant little smile. “I could not be more proud that my champion was able to help both King Sidon and Prince Rouko during such a trying time. I hope their friendship will serve as a microcosm of the future relationship between our kingdoms.”

Both monarchs looked quite astonished by her, but Meglae broke out into a laugh first, causing Dorephan to follow. “Of course! Of course, princess! We did not mean to belittle his accomplishments. You can't blame two old tilting hands at getting a bit competitive! It's in our blood after all.”

“Obviously. I only meant that I am eager to begin our future together. I have confidence that our alliance will make all of Hyrule a safe, more stable realm for everyone.”

Link slid away while the three of them began to chat about things he never wanted to be caught in the middle of, politics and borders. He was happy enough to know he'd played a small role in helping three powerful nations come together. But for now, there was someone much more important he needed to find. He slipped through the crowd, avoiding both those who seemed either too friendly or too antagonistic towards his presence here. He was surprised to find that his help had split people one of two ways. Many thought he'd had no place in the business of Zoras and would always resent his hand in helping to cure the King. Perhaps they disliked him doubly for getting one of the high council members arrested. But he wasn't too worried about that group. Most of them had disliked him before all of this chaos. They'd no reason to start warming up to him now. Some faces, on the other hand, seem more accepting. They waved and sauntered over, determined to greet him with eagerness. They were happy to insist that they had always sheltered a secret belief of his capability and intentions. Funny how that had never been an issue until now. 

He maneuvered through them expertly. He hadn't traveled all the way back here for their sake. 

The wilds of Hyrule had always been a source of comfort for him. He'd often used them as a sanctuary whenever the world got too exhausting and complex. But this time it had been different. Link had needed a respite from the weariness of being everybody's problem solver. Yet he needed to remain close enough to give himself the opportunity to get to know his friend on a different level. 

As Sidon settled into the role of being a King, his time was limited. Everyone had demands of him, every minor annoyance seemed to demand his attention, no matter how inconsequential it seemed. Link wondered at how suddenly no one seemed capable of managing things on their own without his friend. Surely they'd done well enough with Dorephan at the helm.

“It's typical.” Rouko had let him know during one his frequent visits. “It is not so much that they need Sidon to tell them how many onions to order or which cleaner to use on the glass. It is that they wish to know what manner of King he will be. Once he realizes that, he will begin to delegate these minor tasks to others and get down to the real business of ruling the kingdom.” 

“So why don't you step in? Give him some help? Offer to take these concerns off his shoulders?”, Link couldn't help asking. 

“Because they need to know Sidon is now King. It is one thing for me to step in and help smooth things over with a prince regent. But now? Every eye watches Sidon to see how he will perform. What manner of monarch he will be. If I were to intervene simply because he becomes flustered or annoyed, it would lend credence to the idea that he needs me to help him rule.”

“I don't get it. Why would that be a bad thing? You're going to be his prince consort right? Like a queen. A second in command. Why wouldn't they want to see you give him help?” Link insisted. He needed to understand this better. If Sidon was going to be a King, and Link was going to find himself romantically involved with a King, he would have to grasp that world better, even if he didn't always understand it.

“Heh. Forgive me, Link. I don't mean to make light of your curiosity, but you make it obvious that you did not grow up in a palace.” Rouko patted his shoulder, leaving his hand there for a while. He seemed to be growing quite fond of the Hylian. “Sidon is new, representing a change in government, which means a change in policy and leadership styles. People are going to need time to feel him out. If I get in the way, they will think he needs me to guide him. That will make him seem as if he needs me to do the work. I can offer him assistance behind closed doors. However in public, his choices must seem to be entirely his own.”

“That seems so lonely.” Was all Link could say.

“That is the life of a King. But don't you worry. That is why he has me.” Rouko started, then turned to Link with a respectful nod. “And you. We will do all we can to aid him.”

That was the first indication the prince had given that Link was now solidly a part of this. It had been slow going, but that in and of itself had been deeply gratifying. Sidon was new to this relationship, and in many ways new to the reality that there could be something besides a purely platonic friendship between them. He'd often been quite nervous in a way that had never come up when he flirted with other Zora. Yet he seemed to be enjoying even the most tentative and gentle moments between them.

Rouko on the other hand was as bold and brash as ever. He seemed almost aggressively determined not to stand between them, but equally determined to know exactly what happened whenever they had a brief moment alone together. Link got the distinct sensation that he was trying to accept this, but did not know how. Either that or he was terribly curious and did not know if Link would welcome his intrusions. 

He didn't need to worry so much. Link was becoming very fond of Rouko.

Sidon had been a crush that grew from a deep and abiding friendship. Rouko was a friendship that had grown from a difficult association. How odd that he would find the both of them becoming important to him in a way he'd never dared hope. Maybe he was a touch overeager, but it had been a long time since anyone had made him feel this good. And Link had no intentions of letting it go. Besides, he'd taken the time to do a little bit of exploring as far as Zora relationships were concerned. Their association might be unorthodox, but it wasn't too far out of the ordinary. Only weird part was the fact that he was an outsider in their world. 

Link was not about to let a little thing like that stop him. But still, Rouko's words had lingered. Every eye watched for Sidon to set the tone for his kingship. Well then it was up to Link to make sure that tone did not sound off key. It was very important for them to maintain the appearance of propriety for now. Especially until Rouko and Sidon were mated in an official capacity. Privacy was hard to come by in a palace. So moments between Link and Sidon were stolen at best. 

Which made everything worse! Link felt like his brain was on fire every time Sidon and he touched hands, their fingers intertwining like kelp. It was clear to the both of them how much they wanted for something more intimate, but damned if it wasn't impossible to get a little time alone! Just a few hours to explore one another and slake their hunger. Every kiss was stolen. Every caress was quick. Link was all for seduction, but it had been getting stupid! 

It had been Sidon who finally took hold of his position as King, flexing his muscles and demanding to be allowed a moment's peace of mind with the man who had saved his father.

And then.

Link couldn't help the wriggly smile that eclipsed his face and the fluttering in his belly! He couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment! The dull ache in his body had finally been given what it needed to be soothed, and he would never, ever forget the moment when Sidon realized just how warm and tight it would be to squeeze their bodies together like that! They'd tried not to be loud, and failed. They'd tried not to leave marks, but Link had been forced to wear a high necked undershirt just to hide the bite marks. 

Link reached up and touched the small divots in his shoulders. It had been so cute to see Sidon whimper in apology, trying frantically to clean up the dibbling blood from his lovers shoulder. It wasn't even that much, he'd sustained worse injuries from tripping and rolling down a hill! But he'd let Sidon tend to them for no other reason than to feel his lover's touch once more. Zora left those marks when mating. Not just fucking. Not just when messing around. The bites were only applied when one of their kind considered the person they were with to be their partner and spouse. Sidon had given them to him out of a pure and instinctual need to claim Link as his own. 

Rouko had seen them and damn near turned red. 

At first Link had been sure the tiger striped Zora would be furious with them, but his reactions had been more embarrassed and awkward than anything else! He'd blustered, stammered, and excused himself almost right away, vanishing off for a few hours before returning sheepishly, pointedly avoiding any conversation in that direction. Link had a pretty good idea where Rouko's mind was, but he wasn't going to force it. It wouldn't be right. Rouko would have to get there on his own just like everybody else. 

The reality of their situation was, Link couldn't stay and Sidon couldn't go. As the Champion of Hyrule, it would always be Link's duty to go where he was needed and answer the call whenever there was trouble. Besides, given his upbringing, he never liked to stay in civilized society for too long. Sooner or later he'd start to long for the wilds and the conversation between his own mind and the wind through the trees. Sidon was King and could not leave his people to go off adventuring. He had responsibilities that needed to be seen to. That didn't mean their relationship stopped when Link had to leave. It just meant that whenever Link thought of coming home, he thought of Sidon and the deep blue of the Zora domain.   
He had been back several times since then. 

Link walked up to the master suites, nodding at the guards who stood on either side of the door. They stepped aside to let him pass, having long since grown used to the odd Hylian's presence. If they knew what went on between him and their King, they had the good sense to keep it to themselves. The mark of an excellent palace guard was one who knew how to keep the King's secrets, after all. 

Sidon was standing before a mirror as a tailor fitted his garb to his body, making last minute adjustments and finishing touches. He looked stunning in the embellished deep blue and white sash, the ruffles trailing down his back. He had been given paint made from crushed shells to create dots and patterns down over his tail and back, highlighting the excellent frame of his body. He looked so splendid that Link felt his heart skip a beat. Sidon spotted him in the mirror and turned with a smile, his yellow eyes widening. “You made it!” he yelled and stepped down from the little stage. “I was so worried you would not get my invitation in time!”

“Are you kidding? I think Zelda would have my head if I'd dared to miss it.” Link laughed and let himself thrill at the warmth of his lover's embrace. He got a wonderful little moment as Sidon pressed their brows together, communicating their delight in silence. “I wouldn't have missed it, Sidon. I promised I'd be here, didn't I?”

“I know. I am just...very very glad to see you here.” He whispered and the tremble in his voice made everything crystal clear. The King put him down gently, stiffening back up into his more noble raiment. “I can not imagine how dull this would have been without. And the princess actually managed to get you into your royal guard clothing?”

“Err...yeah. Yeah she thought it would be best. I mean I don't wear this stuff often. It's too fancy for most of what I really do, you know?” Link looked down at his garb. It didn't really suit him, but it did make him look very official.

Sidon's little smug grin sent a hot shudder right down his spine. “If it had been up to me, I would have put you in Zora armor.”

Link wished with all his might that there wasn't a tailor in the room. He had some very naughty things he would have loved to do to Sidon then and there. But maybe it was for the best. Somehow it didn't seem quite right to be doing those things right before a mating ceremony. “So uh...nervous?” he asked, trying to steer the conversation somewhere safe.

“What is there to be nervous about? We have anticipated this moment for nearly a year. Now that I am a King, it is high time I took Rouko as my consort. Hopefully after the ceremony everything will begin to settle down. There has been a lot going on lately. It would be nice to finally get a little peace and quiet around the palace.” Sidon allowed the dresser to continue his work, but his eyes never left his friend. “I am glad you are here, Link.”

“I'm really glad I could be here.” He sat back on a chair, watching as the tailor fussed and prided himself on ensuring every last detail was finished with perfection in mind. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you. These are the same markings my mother wore when she was mated. They are meant to protect us from wicked spirits and bad luck...”

“And ensure plenty of offspring.” Rouko emphasized, coming into the room with a little bow in Sidon's direction. “You do look quite splendid.” Rouko's body was covered in the same general pattern, but where Sidon's were stylistically rounded and swirled, his were more angular and square. He noted Link admiring them and puffed himself up proudly. “Fantastic, aren't they? Traditionally the mated pair wears symbols from their own family lineage. These are similar to my own father’s.”

“Your fathers?” Link couldn't help but inquire. There were so many subtleties he didn't understand. He didn't want to say or do something that would make him sound like a fool later on.

“Ah well...” Rouko eyed Sidon, asking him silently if he wished to offer an explanation or if he would allow Rouko. Sidon on the other hand just grinned, waiting for him to go ahead and finish what he'd started. “You see, while one male and one female is the typical pairing, two males like us, with unique abilities and traits, is by no means unheard of. However since this is Sidon's kingdom and the heirs we have will be heirs to this domain, it is considered to be more practical if...well if he is the one to bring them into the world. So the King wears his mother's markings, and I wear my father's. This way the crowd will be assured that their future prince or princess is from Sidon's bloodline.” 

“What about your bloodline? Won't any kids between you two be heir to your home as well?”

“Ah. No. It's for the best though. Too many potential heirs to the throne never ends well. My sister is first born, eldest. She has claim to the throne next. So it is better if her offspring are the ones to take over when the time comes. By mating Sidon, I am officially renouncing any claim to my ancestral homeland.” Rouko said, just a twinge of regret in his voice. “Unless of course all other claimants to the throne were to pass. Which frankly I doubt. Besides...” he turned to look at Sidon and sighed in contentment. “I am where I ought to be.”

The tailor finished his work and scurried off, clearly ready to work on his other appointments. The Zora were not immune to fashionable attire. And a mating was as good an excuse to show it off as any. With only a few hours left before the ceremony, he was surely going to have his hands full. 

“I guess I'd better get down there and find a good spot before they are all taken.”

“Must you?” Rouko asked, eyeing him kindly. “If you think we did not reserve you a suitable station after all you've done, you must think very little of us as friends, Link.”

“Well you're finally calling me Link instead of ambassador all the time so I guess we've gotten to know one another pretty well!” He teased, nudging Rouko fondly. 

“Indeed.” The taller Zora twiddled his thumbs behind his back and shot Sidon a look, asking for the courage to say something. Sidon tipped his head, giving him the sought for permission. “And...what if I would wish...would ask...with your kind permission...to come to know you better?”

It took Link a second to coil his brain around what was being asked. “Where did this come from?”

“Over the past year, you and my soon-to-be mate have become intimately close to one another. And I don't begrudge this, far from it! If anything I find it quite charming! And I have come to appreciate your friendship as well. When Sidon and I are mated, much will change. It is tradition for mated couples to share all that is theirs together. I would be remiss if...if...” Rouko grumbled under his breath, trying to figure out the right way to offer. “...if I did not open my arms to someone who is clearly very important to someone whom I care for deeply.”

Link couldn't help how positively giddy he felt! So stoic, stiff Rouko had his own naughty thoughts from time to time! That was probably the cutest thing he'd ever heard! “Rouko, are you saying you'd like to do the things Sidon and I do, with me?”

Rouko startled and made a strange, excitedly awkward expression. “I am saying I would like to try, if you are willing and able, to be intimate with you.”

Link was almost swinging his feet off the chair with anticipation. “And what if, just what if, I were to say I'd really like it if we were all intimate together?”

Now it was Rouko and Sidon's turn to balk in shock! 

“Too much?” he asked in a cheeky tone, fully aware of what he'd just done! It was not unusual for Zora to have more than one casual partner outside of their mate, but it was generally a one on one scenario! 

“Link you impudent little creature.” But Sidon didn't manage to sound upset about it! If anything he sounded all the more intrigued. “One would think, given the limited receptive nature of Hylians, that you'd be at your max capacity with just one of us.”

“Can't I be a little greedy?” Link said in a coy manner, batting his eyelashes. “We don't have to do it that way if you aren't comfortable with it. But intimacy is important. And there are two of us who need to be able to give Sidon our support. I don't want you to think you aren't important to the both of us. So...now that this is going forward, now that you two are going to be mated, well, we need to know we're in this together.” 

“I think I take your meaning.” Rouko's tone was warm and full of gratitude. No matter how much favor Link had won, he was still not royalty and not Zora. He could not be with Sidon in any official capacity beyond friendship. But unofficially? “Link, my friend, I would very much like it if we could share intimacy together. The three of us.” He muttered. “Together.”

“I would like that very much.”

~~~

The mating ceremony was a splendid affair! The joy in the air was eclipsed only by the rancorous and somewhat drunken roaring of Meglae cheering on his son as they exchanged bite marks to claim one another as mates before the kingdom. The ceremony was preceded by a feast of special magnificence, with delicacies from all of Hyrule. 

Zelda made a special point of sneaking food of Dorephan's plate, much to the amusement and laughter of the former King.   
It was tradition for the newly mated couple to 'sneak off' during the celebration in order to show their eagerness to be alone together. It was considered to be a sign of good fortune and a strong, healthy relationship. If anyone noticed the Hylian ambassador sneaking off with them, they had the good sense not to comment.

Sidon's new rooms had been decorated to entice romantic notions with his new mate. The curtains had been fitted with ties to ensure any passing servants would know better than to intrude. Fruits and snacks had been stocked near by to give the new couple energy. Guards had been placed a little bit away from the room so as to give them privacy without sacrificing safety. Even a year later the Zora were still alert. 

They had all they needed.

Rouko rubbed his fingers over Sidon's new bite marks, the tendrils of coiling blue ichor threading through the underwater environment. “I did not go too deep, did I?”

“It was well measured. Besides, Zora skin is not as thin as Hylian.”

“Hey!” Link chided, but he didn't really mind the tease. The little scars were something he felt proud of every time he touched the little knotted tissue. “Not like my teeth are going to make any scratches on you two.”

“You could always try, you know.” Sidon offered, his winning grin spreading easily over his face. He wrapped a hand around Rouko's waist and drew him in closer, easing his fingers down the Zora's back. “Do not be worried. Link is much stronger than he looks.”

“Are you gonna spend this entire time making fun of me?” Link asked, easing himself back onto the bed to start working his way out of his uniform. Zora might be fine with a sash and ruffles, but all these layers were a pain in the neck when you wanted to feel naked and alive with someone else. 

“Teasing only. I can tell how concerned my mate is.” Sidon nudged the edge of Rouko's chin fondly, encouraging him to be at ease. Zora did not kiss one another. Their teeth made it awkward and potentially dangerous. Their affection was shown most often through nudges, brow touching, and nuzzling as they got closer. Sidon used this emphatically to bring Rouko towards the bed. 

“I would assume if he can handle you, then he is no delicate thing.” Rouko agreed, letting himself be lead. He was already starting to feel that blithe heat in his belly. Zora held no social taboos about pre-marital coitus, and he had been as active with Sidon as Link was. But that did nothing to cool his ardor now. They were mated. Now there was a new purpose behind their actions. Besides, he wanted to try the Hylian.

Despite this, Link could sense his nervousness. He quickly pulled at the ties for his boots, yanking his trousers off and crawling across the bed towards them, meeting Sidon's yellow eyes with eagerness. “We can go slow if you want. Just relax.” 

“Hurumph! You speak to me as if it were my first time around the coral patch!” Rouko sounded almost insulted as he reached out and pulled Link closer, running a hand over his thick blond hair. “Your body is not so different from ours. Only smaller...”

“And slighter.” Sidon couldn't resist.

“And with only one phallus.”

“And no pouch.” 

“Okay you are both about to lose access.” Link glowered, crossing his arms stubbornly. He only got a brief moment to pretend. Rouko's snicker brought him back into the fray. “I'll show the both of you.” He captured Sidon's face in his hands, lifting the newly mated Zora King's head up to gently nibble at his lower lip. The responding shudder told him everything he needed to know, as he ran his lips up over Sidon's. 

Rouko blinked in surprise, wondering at what it was they were playing at. He admired how Link took the time to cautiously avoid the sharp teeth as he lavished Sidon with affection. Rouko reached around Link's waist, taking the opportunity to touch the Hylian's soft skin. It felt so different from Sidon's. The texture was utterly foreign and yet quite intriguing. He could not stop exploring it with his fingers, watching the pink lines appear as he drew his claws along Link's ribs.

“Ha-ah!”

“I am sorry! Was it too much?”

Link giggled, looking over his shoulder at the prince. “No. Just tickles!” He took hold of Rouko's hand and guided it back to his body. “In a really good way.” He pulled the claws up along his sides and sighed happily, rolling his head around. “Go on. Like that.”

Rouko was sure his heart had stopped for a moment. Zora were not ticklish. It intrigued him that someone's skin could be so sensitive to touch. He drew his claws up again and Link made the same warbling laughter, returning to Sidon's lips. 

The red King joined in enthusiastically, reaching up to touch over Link's chest and ran a thumb across his nipples. He got a sharp little groan and treasured it. “Hylian bodies are full of sensitive nerve endings.” He explained to Rouko. “They are delightful to play with. Here.” he took his mates hand and helped show him how to touch the little buds. “Like this.”

Rouko obeyed and found Link's gasp thrilling. “Ah! Let me do it again?” He said and pinched.

“OUH!” Link felt his cheeks grow flush and nodded. “Yes! Just like that!”

Sidon nuzzled against Link's chest, admiring how quickly Rouko took to the newness of his friend's body. “Now, do it again, and this time pull just a little bit.” Link closed his eyes and sunk into the teasing, nodding in agreement when Rouko plucked at his nipples. “See how much fun he is?”

“It never occurred to me that Hylians would have so many parts to play with!” Rouko admitted. He nuzzled in close to Link's neck, flicking his tongue up over the scars Sidon had left behind. He did not dare leave any of his own. He did not know if they were that close just yet. But it aroused him deeply to see them on such pale flesh. 

“Oh wow!” Link reached back, touching Rouko's cloaca experimentally. It had begun to swell and open, allowing for a little trail of slickness to start dripping forth.

“Forgive me! I am not usually so quick to excite!”

Sidon pressed Link's other hand to his own, letting the Hylian play his fingers along the rim of it. “Draw me out, Link. I enjoy it so much when you encourage me.”

“Of course you do. I like doing it.” He squeezed in tightly, trying to adjust himself to fit between them. Sidon on the bed and Rouko at his back, he leaned in and rolled his fingers around the wet rim, helping to warm the slit. He teased with a light touch at first, waiting to hear Sidon groan. The red Zora tilted his head back and began to whine as the first of his cocks began to appear.

“Such a proud beginning.” Rouko told him, reaching down to caress the underside of Sidon's tail. He stroked along the fin tenderly, Sidon making a pleased warbling groan as it stimulated him. “Draw it forth, Link. I do adore seeing my mate at his peak.”

“You don't have to ask me twice.” Link promised and leaned down, kissing the little tip.

“You...what in Hyrule...?” Rouko watched with rapt fascination as Link took the head of the stiff phallus into his mouth. “Why are you doing that?” He asked, truly innocent of the intention. 

“Heh. Hehehe!” Sidon gasped, his pupils widening. “Y-you will see. If he will do it for you.” Sidon promised. He began to roll his hips up, the stiff prick expanding with pride to arch up from his body. Link took it in eagerly, keeping the newly exposed cock warm once it drew forth from it's safe place within Sidon. “Hou! Uhhh this is...a very extraordinary sensation!” Sidon tucked his hand behind Link's head and helped him begin to move along the ridged prick. “His tongue along the bumps feels quite unique! And the warmth! Oh Rouko the heat of his mouth is wonderful!”

Rouko did not realize it, but he had begun to wriggle about, rubbing his wet cloaca on Link's back to help bring himself to full arousal. He watched, unblinking, not daring to tear his eyes away! How could he? It was such a strange and enticing sight! 

Link paused as he felt the head of Rouko's cock reach out into his hand and smiled, looking up at his new lover. “That's pretty impressive.” He turned around, now straddling Sidon so that the King's prick would slide between his cheeks. “Would you like for me to help you too?”

Rouko stammered over his own words. “I-I...that. If you...that would be...you are very gracious!”

“That’s really cute.” Link admitted and bowed his head, making sure the tiger striped Zora could see his tongue lash out over the slippery cock. He was becoming quite fond of the way Zora were shaped! It was not so terribly different from a Hylian's, but he enjoyed the bumpy ridge along the underside and how it felt on his tongue, not to mention the pronounced head and it's little taper at the tip. The feeling of it in his mouth was something almost subconsciously addictive. He popped Rouko into his lips easily, and got a little thrill out of the prince's stunned *gurk* as he experienced his first blow job.

Sidon rubbed his cloaca, encouraging the secondary phallus to draw forward. While the first rose stiffly, the second slithered forth with inquisitive purpose. It was long and limber, wriggling about easily as it searched for a warm place to push into. “You must remember...” he continued, helping to educate Rouko. “Link won't be ready as quickly as we are. Their bodies don't work the same way. They don't have pouches.”

“But...I've watched you two together. You push inside of him. If he has no pouch, then where...?” Rouko answered his own question and blanched. “But that's his...his...!”

“Yeah it is.” Link popped his mouth free and grinned impishly. “It feels amazing too. Maybe you should try it sometime.” 

Rouko looked like someone had fed him a rotten fish. “I couldn't possibly!”

Sidon chuckled, sitting up so he could nuzzle Link's bottom. “Suit yourself. It is an experience worth the effort.” He pried their lovers cheeks apart and flicked his long blue tongue at it, warming the entry for himself. “But if you will, please manage Link's cock while I prepare him. It won't do to leave him longing.”

Rouko looked down past Link's enthusiastic sucking of his cock. It was frazzling to watch that wide eyed Hylian suck him till his cheeks were hollow. But there was something positively lewd about it as Rouko's secondary phallus snaked out and began to wriggle about Link's features, leaving a wet, viscous trail on his skin. Link didn't seem to mind in the least, even opening his mouth to flick his tongue across it. “BY THE OLD GODS!” Rouko jerked back, stunned by just how over sensitive he was!

“Sidon did the same thing.” Link said smugly. “It's cute to know you big tough Zora have a sensitive spot.” 

Sidon humphed, but did not stop his work. Links' body was tight, but as his tongue entered, the mouthy young man groaned and settled into it, letting himself be worked open. A little bit at a time and Sidon could hear the little coos escaping his friend. He ran his tongue in slow circles, careful not to let his teeth touch up against such a vulnerable area. As Link's balls rested against his chin, Sidon stroked the insides of the Hylian's body until he opened up perfectly. 

“Your face.” Rouko said, watching him. “You are bright pink and gasping. Is this...this is good isn't it?” Rouko asked. 

“Yes! Oh yes! YES!” Link panted, sitting up to show off his hard cock. “Rouko...I...I need to be touched.” He gasped again, straining as Sidon worked him over. 

Rouko looked down at Link's healthy prick and poked it gently, running his finger along the sides with curiosity. It was no use comparing a Zora cock to a Hylian prick. The size differences did not end with height. But there was nothing wrong with it in the least. He handled it fondly and watched as Link went from mouthy to quite soft, especially once it was being stroked. “So this is how one ensures a Hylian's pleasure.” He growled, touching their foreheads together. “Very interesting.”

“Nyhhgh!” Link said, losing sense of his words. 

Sidon leaned back, lifting his legs to help get himself into position. It was unusual to manage three of them on the bed, but he was looking forward to how this was going to feel. He propped himself up with a few pillows so he could pull his friend's legs apart and show off the tight pink hole to Rouko. “You see him here?”

“Indeed I do! What a strange place to find pleasure.”

“We will both find pleasure there, I promise.” Sidon said and licked at Link's throat. He guided his wiggling cock up to Link's body, helping lead the ovipositor inside. 

Link's mouth opened, but no sound came out! He shook his head from side to side as if protesting, but the only noise he seemed capable of making was a series of tiny gasps that made air bubbles in the water. Slowly the blue tentacle was worked into his body, and Rouko's mouth fell open as he saw the tight ring expand around it. 

“Is that...good?” He asked, rubbing over Link's inner thighs.

“Very good!” 

Sidon made a low groan and noticed Rouko's own slithering need starting to push up against Link's. “Link, would you like Rouko to push himself inside of you as well?”

Link made a choked sound. He hummed for a moment, rocking back and forth as if trying to gauge how much he could handle, then nodded. “If...if you don't both go too deep...”

“But he can't..I mean he is Hylian. He won't be able to fertilize the eggs.” Rouko insisted. 

Both Sidon and Link laughed breathlessly. Clearly they had talked about this before. “Not everything has to be done for the purpose of procreation.” Sidon winked. “We wish to share this with you, Rouko. You are my mate. Link is my best friend and lover. I want you to share this.”

Rouko felt his chest swell with emotion. Sidon did not want their relationship to be purely political. He wanted them to be dear to one another. That meant a great deal. He ran his hands along Sidon's cloaca, searching for the pouch of his mate and touching it keenly once he could tell it was ready. “May I be within you as well?”

Sidon gasped, thrilling at the deep touches. “I would have it no other way!” He swore and helped get himself into a better position.

Link gazed down at the second ovipositor, the dusky lavender gray tone of it looking all the more brilliant along Sidon's vivid blue one. A wild thrill went through him as they quested together, wrapping about one another as if trying to get familiar with this new presence. He tried to relax as much as possible. He had taken both of Sidon's cocks before. This was bound to be easier since these two would be limber.

Right?

Rouko let his hips pulse, moving with the writhing motion of the two before helping to lead the tips up against Link's body. He watched them get the hang of it rather quickly, and as the slippery tentacles pushed up inside, Link's eyes rolled back. He opened his mouth and howled, the pulsing cocks taking up his body. “Is it too much? Does it hurt?” Rouko asked in worry.

“No! No it...it's just!” Link tried to find the words, they were moving! This was no mere in and out friction, they wriggled together and independent of one another! It was like having two large, thick tongues flailing around in his most tender spot. “Ngh! O-ohhoh! Ouh d-don't stop! Okay? Just...just don't...huuuugh!”

Sidon nodded, nibbling along his shoulder to help him feel at ease. “It is alright. He is alright Rouko. Rouko I am ready!” he promised, pulling his new mates attention back to himself.

Rouko needed no more instruction, he pushed up to Link and let his stiff, solid cock probe up against Sidon's pouch. It sunk into the entry easily, pushing up to the hilt within seconds. Sidon's howl matched Link's, and Rouko could not help the thrill of looking down and seeing two bodies writhing on his cocks. “This...could become a very dangerous thrill for me.” He admitted, not at all ashamed. He pulled his hips back and began a slow, rolling thrust up into the both of them. It was like music to watch Sidon and Link's faces. The first few pushes went deep, but they took it so well! He could feel both his mate and Link's cock squished between their bodies and promised himself to ensure their pleasure. What kind of a mate would he be if he left the two of them without? A damned poor one that was what! 

Sidon tried to keep a hold on his friend, but Rouko's phallus was deliciously demanding! His fingers clutched the bed, trying to give him some hold as they moved in unison. Link was wailing atop him, crushed delightfully between two hard Zora bodies. Sidon knew he didn't have to worry about his friend. Link was in paradise! 

Link, for his part, whined thoughtlessly. He adored the way this felt, arching up to let his cock rub on Rouko's taut belly. He would have loved to get a hand between the two of them to stroke himself, but as it was, he didn't dare risk changing the momentum. He was so close as it was! He groaned and muttered out gibberish, letting himself get all the enjoyment out of this he could.

Rouko worked himself tirelessly. He licked gently at his friend's cheek, trying to mimic kissing without getting his sharp teeth in the way. 

Link laughed in stupid, giddy breaths and took hold of Rouko, kissing him again and again. “Y-you...you're doing. S-so good! So good! Yes! Rouko!”

That did it! He had thought he could hold out, but this was impossible! “I...Link I think I may...ahhha!”

Sidon gasped as he felt an egg grind up along his own ovipositor, pushing up into Link's body. “Ah! Ah! That...Rouko!” he tried to squeeze and hold back, but the realization had coaxed his own from their source! He's always managed to keep himself from spouting eggs by using his first phallus. But apparently his body had made that choice for him this time! He joined in with Rouko, gnashing their teeth together as they both began to push eggs up inside of Link's body. 

“My friend! Will...will he be alright? Can he...”

“Duds!” Link cried out, remembering the library pottery. “Just duds! No fertilization! Just dud eggs! I'lllbegigghnnnnnn!” He lost his thought process as the bulges rolled up past his prostate, grinding up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. If he had any second thoughts or doubts, they were long gone by now. Another egg pushed up and slid into his body. Link's face dropped into a dumbfounded smile, and he swallowed, nodding. “Don't stop!” 

As if they could! Both Zora were riding high on the feeling of both fertilization and oviposition! Each one fed very different instinctual drives, and it was easy enough to be drunk off the sensation of one! But both combined, flexing very different sets of muscles and impulses together in one go? Oh that was brazenly decadent! The roar from Sidon and Rouko was almost identical, and the hard writhing of bodies continued in near perfect unison! They arched and ground together, and as Link kissed every bit of Zora skin he could find, the two mates snuggled up against his body, giving him a taste of their own appreciation for this incomparable experience.

Link came first. Who could blame him! He made a short, hungry shriek, the rough twitch of his cock giving little warning before his thighs clenched around the penetration. “Gonna cum! I...I! Oh damned! Damn! Gonna...hahhaaa! YES! SIDON! ROUKO! YES!” His mind went blank and Link let himself go utterly. 

Rouko was so caught up in it that he did not notice the sudden warm rush that splattered across his belly. Both he and Sidon were in a head space where instinct had overrun caution. Their pupils were blown out, making their eyes black pits and their appearance more shark like than ever. The twitching of their jaws made it quite clear that they were holding back from biting, but it was a near thing. 

Sidon's orgasm came next. He bucked up into it, grinding his tentacle up into Link's body to push another egg up inside while he pushed his cock up against the young man's belly. The release was like a crack of fire bursting in his brain! He dug his claws into the sheets, determined not to harm his lover. The thick, heavy load of Zora cum came out in a hard shot and drifted away in the water, floating off on the tide. Sidon gasped, falling back to the pillows. He took a few deep, steadying breaths and rubbed Link's body patiently, helping him hang on as Rouko pushed to his last.

Rouko was hard, eager, and enjoying himself too much to want to stop. He gazed down into the pliant, well fucked eyes of his love and friend and felt a heady growl of power in his body. He had pleased them! He had made his mate enthralled by orgasm and his friend become dumb with pleasure! He had never felt quite so proud of himself! He groaned as another egg passed up into Link and Sidon whined. “I...I thank you! This is...this is! HNNNGHAAAAAAAH!” He let all his hot cum flow up into Sidon's body. A part of him fervently hoped that this would provide them with their first clutch. It would only seem right for Link to be a part of that. He was and could not be just a passing friend by this point. 

~No.~ Rouko decided. By now, Link was mated to them as much as they to one another. Even if they were the only ones who knew it.

In the distance, they could still hear the party going on strong, but it did not matter. No one would bother them till morning out of sheer courtesy. They had time to lie back and bask in this strange and new relationship they had forged. For a little while they just lay in a tangled mess of limbs and after glow. After a time, Rouko stood shakily to bring the food to them and replenish their strength. 

Link smiled happily, pushing down on the little bulge in his stomach. “This is...kinda weird feeling.”

“You did not do this before with Sidon?” Rouko asked out of sheer curiosity.

“We used the first cock. The fertilizing one. We were worried about trying the other one.” He admitted shyly. “Is this gonna last a long time? I mean I know there is nothing in them but I feel kinda odd.”

“They should disperse within a day. Less if you push them free.” Sidon comforted him, rubbing the little pooch. “Be at ease. We will tend to you if you are discomforted. Though I will say, I feel a bit protective seeing you like this. It is almost a shame.”

“A Hylian/Zora hybrid?” Link laughed. “Might look a bit weird.”

Rouko laughed to himself. “It would be strange, but magnificent.” He handed the food over before sitting on the bed between them, relaxing back. “Too bad though. If it was between you two, it would be so short!”

“HEY!” Both voices chorused and Sidon smacked him with a pillow while Link threatened him with a squid kabob. 

“You know, that actually brings up something.” Link said, as if the thought had just slipped back into his brain. “How big do Zora get?”

“Well, it's difficult to say. It rather depends upon their specific breed. My father is a megalodon, once a massive predator in the ancient Hyrule seas. Dorephan is a humpback whale. So of course their species is prone to massive size. But then there are some like Muzu, who is a stingray. So it really does depend. Still, I suppose compared to a Hylian, we will get quite large in a decade or so. Why do you ask?”

Link peered over at them, trying to do the calculations in his mind. “Uh...I'm not likely going to get any bigger than this.” 

Sidon's slow, mischievous grin spread as he nudged Rouko. “Well then, my lover, we'd had best be sure you stay in practice, hadn't we?” 

~~~

“I understand now.”

Sidon looked up from his position. Rouko was sitting back against the pillows, admiring how his mate and their lover were cuddled up against one another. “Was there something you did not understand before?”

“It seemed strange to me at first. How you could love him so much in the way that you do. I worried that, because you had that love for him, you could not have it for anyone else. But I begin to see it now.” Rouko's expression was soft and kind, his smile one of placid acceptance. “You love him so easily because he loves easily. Because when he loves, it is unrestricted. Unpossessive.” 

“That is a part of it, yes. I admire him for what he is. You and I, we were born into duty. We accept it because it is a part of who we are, what we are. Link was not, yet he accepted the mantle because of what he knew he could do. He did not have to. He chose to. And because of this, he has saved Hyrule countless times. He is brave, and yet he is so terribly kind. He must often make dangerous choices, but he tries always to temper them with mercy.” Sidon petted the sleeping Link's back. Poor thing had to lie on his side until the eggs passed, but he looked comfortable enough cradled against Sidon's side. “You two are much alike in those ways.”

“You do me a great honor by saying so.” Rouko leaned in closer, touching Link's belly fondly. “I could not do less. Not for anyone. Sidon, when I first came here, I did so at the behest of my father. I wanted to win a place for myself. I will not deny that mating you was indeed a thrilling prospect, but as strange as it may seem, I am glad I had the opportunity to prove myself to you. I am glad I was afforded the chance to come to know you. Though admittedly, the circumstances could have been better.” 

“We don't always get to choose our fates.” Sidon agreed and nudged Rouko with his brow. “I am glad for it. I would still have chosen you most likely, but in this way, in this way we are partners now, not merely political mates. Not everyone gets that lucky. You have a good heart, Rouko. You are a good consort. I am glad our paths led us together in much the same way I am glad Link's path has intertwined with mine. It must be understood between us that neither of you comes above the other in my heart. You only occupy different places in it.” 

“I am gratified to hear that. And it should be said, Link is fast gaining a hold on my heart as well. Though we need to be cautious with him!” Rouko said in a hasty, hushed whisper. “What is Hyrule going to do if danger occurred and we've knocked him out and put eggs in his belly?” They tried to laugh quietly so as not to wake him, but it was terribly funny! Rouko nudged Sidon again, and they drew their cheeks together, nuzzling sweetly in the placid afterglow of good sex. “I am glad it is you, Sidon. And I am glad it is Link.”

“As am I, Rouko.”

“I'm thrilled. Can you two be quiet so I can sleep?” Link grumbled, reaching for the blanket as he squeezed in between them. 

“Is he always this grumpy after?”

“No. He's just lazy after.”

“Well he'd better learn! I've never left a partner with less than three rounds before tucking in for the night! I do not plan to start now!”


End file.
